He Loves Me More
by KawaiiNeYo
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE! Sakura thought she had Sasuke's love in the bag and then a blond-haired man by the name of Naruto comes into the picture making her rethink her earlier assumption. R&R!
1. Chapter One

**H**e **L**oves **M**e **M**ore

:

**Chapter One** _Checks, interruptions and... love?_

:

(He moves his rough calloused fingers threw her hair softly, and then leans toward her face. She hesitantly reaches up and grips the front of his shirt, unable to tell him that she no longer wants to be with him, but the love and adoration that he expresses towards her is enough to silence her forever. He trails petal soft kisses down her neck and shouldes, he reaches forward to grab at the button of her blouse; soft pink dust stains her cheeks as his hands dip lower and rests on her thighs. Her breath comes out in shallow gasps, she can feel the water building up behind her eyes, she screams at him in her mind, screams at him to let her go, to let her go...).

...Long pale fingers turn the page and scans over the text that is written there...

Haruno Sakura, a 22 year old writer in her last year of college stares at him anxiously, she can barely keep herself in her seat. He has to like it, he just has to. Sakura had spent months thinking up ideas for, Her Lustful Downfall and it was finally completed. However, to her aggravation, Uchiha Sasuke the owner of the company 'Inkwell' was a very busy man so she had to wait a whole month, and if he said yes she knew that the wait would have been worth is and then some. Having never had a serious relationship (or any sort of relationship before) made Sakura sympathize with her character Creole, a naiive girl who only wanted to be loved, something in which sends her from one heartbreak to the next.

It was quiet in the room as he read it over, he appeared to not even be breathing he was so absorbed. Sakura still found it shocking that he was actually reading her work personally, with her there. It was a dream come true. Sakura allowed herself to look him over, he was such an beautiful man, so beautiful it was to the point of effeminate. He had long ink black hair, with coal eyes and pale, milky whilte skin, a nice lean figure that looked exceptionally well in fine collared shirts and dress pants. He was every girls dream guy, and it was no surprise that he was Sakura's. She could not by the life of her believe that this man was bi, but then again at least he wasn't gay, meaning there was still a chance!

The man, Uchiha Sasuke, looked up at her suddenly, making her heart catch in her throat. It looked like he had finally finished reading the first chapter. Sasuke's face was smooth, devoid of any emotion, his raven eyes watching her steadily. Interlocking his fingers he leaned forward, Sakura sat stock still awaiting his judgment, like a woman awaiting his death.

"...I like it." He just said.

Sakura let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding and a huge smile broke out across her face. It took everything in her to keep from reaching across the desk and grabbing the hot young, multi-millionaire, and showing him just how glad she was to hear those words come out of his mouth.

"You do? I..." Sakura realized she didn't know what else to say. Sasuke seemed to understand, because he bookmarked the page , closed it and opened his drawer. He took out an all black suede checkbook, Sakura eyed it, wondering what his next move would be. Sasuke seemed to enjoy Sakura's unease as he took out a black felt marker and wrote her out a check for 20,000. He ripped it out and slid it across the desk towards her, Sakura touched it with the tips of her fingers, lifting up aqua eyes to stare into midnight black in a silent question.

Sasuke answered it: "It's your first check. I'll have this book published by the end of the week, so I suggest that you start on a sequel, I believe people, mostly young adults, will love this."

Sakura stood up holding the check to her chest, Sasuke raised a dark brow in wonder.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-san, I have worked so hard on that book, and to know that you love it means the world to me!"

Sasuke smirked.

Maybe I should ask him out on a date? Sakura thought happily to herself.

There was a soft rapping on the door, and then it opened to reveal a man with long brown hair and granite grey eyes. He looked like a very pretty woman, but by the sheer flatness of his chest Sakura knew that this was no woman. The pretty man threw a polite smile towards her as he made me his way to Sasuke's desk; they spoke in low voices, though loud enough for Sakura to catch a few snippets of their conversation:

"... he says it..."

"...Who says?"

"I don't know...he wants you...it's important..."

Sasuke looked irritated. Sakura felt her eyes going from one man to the other, her curiousity piqued.

"... send him..."

"... he won't leave, sir."

"...security..."

"... unconscious...Kakashi..."

Sasuke looked alarmed, and the pretty man (who Sakura supposed was his secretary), looked like he was trying to hold back a smile andfailing miserably. Sasuke ran his fingers threw his hair and the tense look on his face smoothed out, and went right back to being emotionless.

"Fine. Send him in, Haku."

The pretty man named Haku bowed lowly, then looked over at Sakura and giving her a small smile, he walked out. Sakura wanted to ask him what had gotten him so upset, and then offer to personally take care of it. Although, before she could the door was shoved open and a very angry looking blond man walked in. Sakura had to admit that he was extremely attractive, he had the most bluest eyes that she had ever seen, which contrasted perfectly with his yellow hair, his skin was tan and he was pretty muscular in build. Sakura frowned though at the white muscle shirt he wore underneath the bright orange jacket, and the blue jeans. Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was staring just a little too hard at the blond for her liking, she felt a sudden pang of jealousy and glared hard at the blond's head.

He ignored her.

"About time!" The blond shouted. "I've been trying to get in touch with you for ages! No one else will publish my book, and since your bi I figured let me go to this guy!"

Sakura was angry enough to slap the idiot blond, he looked no older than what, 20? 21? and was talking so brashly to one of the richest man in Japan. His audacity astounded her.

It however amused Sasuke.

"Figure that." Sasuke replied calmly, his eyes roaming over every inch of the blond man's body making Sakura clench her fists in rage. The loud-mouthed idiot was seducing Sasuke without even realizing it, it was obvious that Sasuke was way more interested in him than he was with her. The mere thought made her light-headed and sick.

It just wasn't fair.

Sasuke taking notice of Sakura still standing there, tilted his head towards the door. "You may leave now Ms. Haruno, and don't forget to report here tomorrow so we can set up some interviews and all that other stuff." He finished with an air of boredom, his eyes straying every so often towards the blond man still standing, looking highly impatient, a stack of sloppily put together papers in his right hand.

"Of course Sasuke-san." Sakura bowed, and then left out throwing a scathing look towards the blond on her way out.

:

Sakura came upon a scene on her way out Sasuke's office that nearly made her test her sanity, the pretty man Haku was on his desk tongue-ing it with a monster of a man; dark skin pulsing with ripping muscles, messy lank black hair and fierce brown eyes. The man had his huge arm around Haku's slim waist who almost jumped out of his skin when Sakura stormed out just managing to not slam the door in her rage. Haku looked genuinely embarrassed as smoothed out his long brown hair, his cheeks flushed red.

"... ah, this...er...?" Haku stuttered.

"Haku." The hulking man said in a rough voice, eying Sakura in annoyance before looking back down at said man. "I'll see you later." He kissed Haku's forehead, and left.

When the door closed Haku collapsed into his seat, his legs having given out. He buried his face into his hands, Sakura could see that his blush had rose to his ears making it look like his entire face was on fire.

"I'm so sorry! What must you think of me!" He moaned in obvious despair.

Sakura sighed, even though she was in no mood to comfort anybody she couldn't help but be drawn to the man who looked to be only a couple of years older than herself. "It's fine, really, I'm not biased, I wont judge you." Haku looked up at her, seemingly relieved. He then stood up:

"My names Haku, I'm Sasuke's secretary, why? Because I look so much like a woman no one would know the difference." He then winked at her and Sakura laughed.

"My... my name's Haruno Sakura now an official employee of Sasuke, my future husband."

They both laughed and Sakura felt some of her anger towards the blond dissipate, but only a little. It seemed that he was competition, and Sakura would show him who was more fit to stand by Sasuke's side.

"Glad to have met you Haku, but I should really run, maybe we could...?"

"How about we go out for coffee tomorrow after noon, we could talk about what you should expect here at Inkwell, especially if you are considering pursuing the affections of Uchiha Sasuke, who is very hard to please."

Sakura thought over his offer, Haku was Sasuke's secretary, and he had to be Sasuke's friend as well, considering how familiar they seemed with each other while they were talking.

"I'd like that."

Haku nodded and Sakura waved and walked out.

I'll have Sasuke, no matter what! Sakura just barely managed to stop herself from pumping her fist into the air.

:

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked, a nice smirk playing on his thin lips.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto..." he said his last name a little hesitantly, something Sasuke no doubt noticed, he stared hard at Naruto.

"Uzumaki?" He repeated the last name letting it role over his tongue. "I'm guessing that Sun Uzumaki was your father?" Naruto looked uncomfortable, his grip on the papers he held tightening.

"Yes."

"The man could write a story." Sasuke stated, as he sat up straighter in his seat, his eyes watching Naruto's form carefully.

"He could." Naruto agreed.

"Although no one took him seriously, do you know why?" Sasuke asked.

"My father though not homosexual himself, wrote about it, because of this he wasn't well liked and his work was shunned." Naruto explained, his blue eyes burning.

The room in Sasuke's opinion seemed to get a little hotter. He noticed the papers in Naruto's hand, and opened his mouth to ask about them, but Naruto beat him to it.

"I've re-written his stories!" Naruto exclaimed loudly slamming the thick stack of papers down on Sasuke's immaculate desk. "No one else will touch them! They look at the genre and refuse to read any further than that, I want people to acknowledge the steps my father took to change the minds of simple-mined people, to show them that he wasn't afraid to be different! I'm picking up where he left off! I... please...just give me a chance." Naruto slumped down into the empty chair in front of Sasuke's desk, obviously exhausted after his outburst. Sasuke stared at him for a long moment, then looking down at the papers he reached across his deck and picked them up, he then proceeded to stack them neatly, throwing a smirk toward Naruto, who had been watching him reach for the papers in trepidation.

"I'll not only look at it Naruto, but I'll publish it for you, how's that sound?" Sasuke asked as he wrote out a whopping 50,000 dollar check. He ripped it and made to hand it to Naruto who placed his hand up, his blue eyes hard.

"I don't want your money I only want my father's work to be seen."

Sasuke reached out and grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand, pulling him up and forwards until their faces were inches apart. --Naruto thought he would die as a result of all the blood that had rushed to his head-- Sasuke pressed the check firmly into Naruto's hand, and then in one swift movement pressed his lips against his as well.

:

_To Be Continued_...


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two** _I hate you, no I hate you more!_

:_  
_

Naruto drove home afterward feeling a little light headed. It was hard to believe that he had just been kissed by the most sought after bachelor in all of Japan, it made him feel a little... cocky. Naruto smiled, it had been a nice kiss, mostly because it was completely unexpected, or maybe Sasuke kissed all his employees on the first meeting, perhaps that was why that pink-haired woman had been glaring at him so hard?

Naruto had had the strangest urge to choke her, she had only just met the man and was already envisioning their wedding. It almost made him want to go up against her in obtaining Sasuke's affections, which by the hot kiss he had received only hours ago, it wouldn't be _too_ hard. He smiled, then shook his head, getting his fathers work known was his first priority and that objective came before anything, even love... possible love anyways.

He pulled into the driveway of the house he shared with his best-friend Gaara. The house wasn't much, but it was good enough for two people like himself and Gaara.

Gaara was sitting on the porch watching the sky darken (and waiting for Naruto to return), a few stars were scattered across it. He was smoking a cigarette --a cigarette that looked like it had seen better days-- Naruto noticed the mixed emotions being displayed on his friends face, which was unusual in itself since Gaara wasn't the type of person who showed emotions of any kind, but he made exceptions when it came to Naruto. Taking the bud from his mouth and stamping it out, (Gaara let him do so it without complaint) Naruto sat down next to him and mimicked him in watching the sky.

"What's bothering you?" Naruto asked quietly. He waited for Gaara to answer him, knowing he would when he was ready.

A frown crossed Gaara's features, and then he side glanced at Naruto. "Neji called me today."

That got Naruto's attention completely and he almost choked as a result of it. "I haven't seen him since we were in High School!"

Gaara's eyes darkened considerably and he looked away.

"Well he's been busy owning a multi-million dollar business, he's well on his way to being a billionaire." Gaara sneered, obviously disgusted by this bit of information.

"So that's why you're so upset?"

Gaara fell silent. Naruto watched his face carefully.

"Partly. I'm more upset about the fact that he wants to come see me."

"That's great! I haven't seen him in such a long time, we can finally catch up." Naruto clearly didn't see what the problem was.

Gaara's mood was ire. He continued:

"That's not all he wants to catch up on, he wants us to get back together. I'd sooner rip out my heart and hand it to him." Gaara stood up and walked into the house. Naruto followed him inside.

"I don't understand why you just don't want to get back with him Gaara, you two had something special."

Gaara snorted as he searched around inside the refrigerator for something edible. "He chose his career over me."

"He didn't have a choice!" Naruto shouted, resisting the urge to pull out his hair, or Gaara's. It was always so frustrating trying to convince Gaara that Neji had to do what he _had to do_. Neji had to keep his fathers legacy alive, and if anybody knew how important it was to keep legacy's alive it was him. "He couldn't disgrace his father Gaara you know that."

"No I _wouldn't_ Naruto, my father wasn't much to honor you know that as well as I do." He walked pass Naruto and to his room. Naruto sighed heavily as he leaned against the counter, he'd give Gaara a little cooling off time and then he'd try talking to him again.

:

"SHUT-_UP_!" Ino, Sakura's step sister, screamed as her and Sakura jumped around the living room of their condominium like idiots. "I _so_ knew he'd love your story!" Ino then did a dramatic twirl, pale blonde hair twirling with her. Sakura laughed and jumped onto the couch.

"He was like a dream Ino, he said: 'I like it.'" Sakura sighed extravagantly. "He just _oozes_ sexiness and power!"

Ino smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So I'm guessin' you're on a mission to claim his heart?"

"You know me to well dear step-sister." Sakura cooed as she danced her way into the small room that housed the computer and the the second installment of 'Her Lustful Downfall'. Ino stopped at the door and leaned up against the frame, watching as Sakura went straight to work tying back her long cotton candy pink hair.

"So how are you and Shikamaru doing lately?" Sakura asked her eyes never straying away from the computer screen.

"We're not." Ino added, stiffly. _That_ made Sakura look up.

"What? Last time I checked you were all 'Sakura's he's the _ooone_!' made me gag."

"Har har..." Ino drawled as she walked into the room. "We realized it just wasn't meant and now he's dating some chick by the name of Temari and I'm dating Chouji, you know the one that could eat and eat and eat and never stop?" Sakura's eyes bulged, Ino laughed. "Worry not, dear step-sister he's a sight to see now, thanks to me." Ino cracked her knuckles ominously making Sakura cringe.

"So is that all that happened to you today?" Ino questioned.

"No, some hot blond guy walked in and Sasuke was drooling all over him!"

"HA! Sounds like you got competition, 'Almighty Forehead'!"

"Shut-up Ino-pig!"

They both laughed.

"Also," Sakura continued. "I caught this boy that was pretty enough to be a woman kissing this one guy with muscles out of this world!"

"Le' GASP!" Ino exaggerated, making a shocked face and covering her mouth.

"Stop being so dramatic, besides it was hot, I'm having lunch with him tomorrow."

"Wow, sounds like your going to be busy."

"I can only hope." Sakura sighed. She then went back to her typing, and Ino left out to leave her to it.

:

Sasuke watched his brother Itachi look over the two novels resisting the urge to bite his nails in his anxiousness, if his brother didn't like the stories there was no way he would be able to publish them. Itachi's word went above his own; his brother being the spittin' image of him, only older. Itachi placed down 'This Man's Temptation' and stared over at his little brother.

"I like the boys story better, but the girls isn't half bad either." He just said.

"So...?" Sasuke probed unable to hold back anymore, "are we going to publish them or not?"

Itachi nodded his head slowly. "Of course we are, we're going to send them out on the same day and whoever sells more gets to stay, the other gets fired."

Sasuke couldn't believe it, there was no way he was going to allow Itachi to do that, especially since he was sure that Sakura's book would sell more, anybody with half a brain could see that.

"I won't allow you do that." He challenged.

"And why not little brother?" Itachi purred, his red eyes glittering maliciously. "Is there some sort of reason?"

The _bastard_! Sasuke thought viciously to himself.

"I still have enough seniority to go over your head Itachi and I won't allow this, it's unfair, you know for a fact that the Haruno girls book will sell more than Naruto's."

Itachi's eyebrows rose in amusement.

"So it's Naruto, huh? In love already, you've only just met." Itachi teased.

Sasuke growled.

"Fine, since you love him so much I'll be fair, we'll promote his book since the girls book will sell more _as you say_, is that alright with you, darling brother?"

Sasuke snatched the transcripts up.

"Yes."

He left out the room.

:

Sakura pulled into the parking lot of_ Inkwell _**INC.** at the same time that another car was pulling in. Sakura climbed out of her car, watching intently as the blond hottie by the name of Naruto stepped out of his burnt orange sunfire and cringed at her magenta colored _PT Cruiser_. Sakura frowned darkly.

"So you're back." She scoffed, not bothering to be polite, he was competition after all. Naruto seemed taken aback by her rudeness, his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah." He responded rather lamely.

Sakura rolled her eyes and made to walk off, but paused. "I suggest you get over your little crush..."

"Naruto." Naruto deadpanned, his eyelids lowering.

"... Naruto, because Sasuke is mine."

"I'm sure." Naruto countered, unphased.

Sakura bristled. _The nerve of that guy_! Sakura thought.

Naruto walked off. _The nerve of that girl_! Naruto thought.

:

"Hello!" Haku greeted cheerily as the two new employees of_ Inkwell _walked in glaring daggers at each other. Haku retreated to the Sasuke's office door. "Sasuke? There back here to see you."

"Send them in."

Haku turned and looked at them, his expression a bit worried.

"You're such an eyesore!" Sakura fumed.

"What!" Naruto roared, indignation evident.

Haku coughed softly. They ignored him.

"I refuse to work with you, you distract me!" Sakura waved him away as if he were a dust particle.

"Wait just a minute!" Naruto raged.

Haku coughed again, slightly louder. They continued to ignore him.

"My story is better than yours!" Sakura shouted suddenly sounding like a spoiled child.

"..."

"Hey," came a dangerous voice from behind them. Sakura and Naruto both stiffened violently as a blood-thirsty aura surounded them.

"Zabuza," Haku squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were free for lunch." Zabuza answered gruffly. Haku blushed.

"Ah...well, I already have plans..." Haku whispered out.

Zabuza's eyes flashed.

"What do you mean?" His voice was deadly. Haku immediatly defended himself before his lover could misread him further.

"No! Zabuza, not like that... I sort of have a lunch date with Sakura." He pointed to her, the color drained from her face as Zabuza gave her a hard glare full of the purest form of jealousy... and impending doom. Sakura reached for Naruto and gripped his arm, if she had to go down she was not going down alone.

"Him too!" Naruto eyes nearly popped out his head.

_Ha Ha! maybe he'll him injure him enough to put him out of the picture for good_! Sakura thought evilly to herself.

"What?" Zabuza's voice was even more deadly as he settled his dark gaze on Naruto who appeared to be shaking like a leaf.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about!" Naruto cried.

"Yes I do!" Sakura retorted.

Zabuza took a dangerous step forward, luckily Haku came to the rescue placing a hand on Zabuza's face.

"I want to talk to you Zabuza, is that alright?" He gently asked.

Zabuza's eyes softened as he stared into Haku's. "All right."

Haku turned back to Naruto and Sakura. "Looks like it's the three of us for lunch!" He winked. "Sasuke will see you now!" He finished sounding comically like a flight attendant. Haku then whisked Zabuza away.

"What was that all about!?" Naruto roared after the door had closed.

"Better for him to be mad at you than me." Sakura defended herself, huffily.

Naruto moved his arms up in a gesture to choke the annoying woman when they heard a throat clear from behind them.

"Sakura."

Sakura's eyes sparkled with love and adoration at hearing her name spoken from Sasuke's lips.

"I'll see you first."

Sakura mouthed _first_ to Naruto, then practically skipped into Sasuke's office, who was giving her the most confused look as she waltzed pass him. He then closed the door behind her and motioned to Naruto --who had previously been trying to burn Sakura's head off with his eyes-- to come towards him.

Naruto did.

Sasuke reached for his hand once he was close enough. "I can't stop thinking about you." He admitted, pulling Naruto closer.

Naruto felt light headed for a second, "What?"

Sasuke kissed him. He couldn't remember a time in which he had felt so strongly towards someone, but now that he did, he didn't want to let that feeling go. He could've cheered when Naruto placed his hands timidly on his shoulders and kissed him back. Sasuke coaxed Naruto's mouth open and then began to work through it with his tongue, pulling Naruto closer to him, finding an abstract satisfaction in the other man's soft moans. He wanted to take this to the next level, the level where clothes were not involved, but he knew he would have to wait. They broke apart for air, Naruto seeming at a loss for words.

"I don't understand..." he said, searching Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke leaned forwards and kissed him again.

"Then I'll make you."

:

_To Be Continued_...


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three **_Umino's place_

:

Sakura pulled out her pocket mirror and applied Kohl to her eyelashes; shoving the eyeliner back into her purse she took out her blush and touched up her cheeks and forehead, coughing a little as she inhaled some of the blush; blinking her eyes around the pink dust particles floating threw the air. After ridding the air of the blush cloud she took out some pink gloss and applied it to her lips.

The door opened and Sakura stuffed the pocket mirror and the gloss into her purse closing it with a snap. She quickly sat down in the chair behind her and crossed her legs, making sure her skirt rode up to just the right amount, eying Sasuke as he straightened out his shirt with half-lidded eyes. He closed the door, for the moment completely unaware of Sakura's presence in his office.

_Why is he straightening his shirt_? Sakura thought, her fingers clenching around her purse.

Sasuke paused for a second as his eyes landed on Sakura, lingering on her legs for a second before resting on her face.

"You wanted to see me Sasuke-_kun_?" She purred low in her throat.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before walking towards his desk an sitting down.

"Yes. You knew this, I only just told you yesterday." He answered in cold, clipped tones. Sakura looked embarrassed and smoothed her hair back nervously.

"Y..yes..."

Sasuke gave her a sharp look. "Have you started on the second book?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Good, your book will be published at the end of the week. I've posted a tidbit of it on our site and it is already receiving a generous amount of feed-back, you should expect the majority of your fan base to be teen girls and young adult woman." Sasuke clicked something on his laptop, looking over at her he waited for her to respond.

"That's wonderful..." Sakura coughed slightly, still not yet over her embarrassment.

"Is there anything you wish to ask me?" Sasuke implored wondering why his eyes kept slipping back to her exposed leg, it disturbed, yet intrigued him all in one go. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, hesitated, and then closed it shaking her head in obvious dejection.

_I've embarrassed myself enough for one-day_. Sakura thought, sadly.

He turned away from her. "You may leave."

:

"It's the least I could do to make up for Zabuza's behavior." Haku was saying to Naruto.

"Hey no problem man, I'd be honored." Naruto said waving off his concern.

The door to Sasuke's office opened and Sakura stepped out looking flushed. Haku raised a brow, and Naruto's eyes narrowed, narrowing even further when he saw her pulling down her shirt and smoothing out her hair.

Sakura looked toward Naruto and threw him a smirk. "Sasuke-san wishes to see you."

_If looks could kill_... Haku thought.

"See you later Haku." Naruto said before disappearing into Sasuke's office and slamming the door behind him. Haku jumped, and then looked toward Sakura.

"What happened in there?"

Sakura sighed dejectedly, then walked over to lean on Haku's desk.

"_Nothing_!" She moaned. "The most I did was make a complete fool of myself, he must think I'm an idiot."

Haku laughed cutely. "Well you mustn't give up, I didn't and now me and Zabuza are as in love as two people like us can possibly be." Sakura stared hard at Haku for a second.

"What made you so interested in Zabuza in the first place? You guys seem so different." Sakura wondered.

Haku didn't answer her, but Sakura noted the faraway look in his eyes and knew that he would tell her when he was ready to.

:

Sasuke stiffened slightly at the angry look Naruto sported on his face, he moved to stand but Naruto held his arm out in negation and took his seat.

"I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play Uchiha but you're not going to play them with me!"

Sasuke looked outright surprised. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You wouldn't." Naruto sneered.

Sasuke's dark eyes grew ever darker. "Just what is your problem? You were fine a few minutes ago when we were kissing!" He practically spat.

"That's because I wasn't fully aware of the fact that you like to get off on your employees!" Sasuke stood up suddenly making Naruto reel back.

"Where the hell did you get that from? Do you have any idea what some of my employees _look_ like?"

"Oh!" Naruto cried dramatically, "So you're shallow too! I feel so _honored_ that you find me worthy of your attention Sasuke-sama! Oh _really_ this is too much!"

Naruto stood up, feeling more angry then he'd ever felt in his life. He was actually genuinely starting like this guy, you know the whole, _'maybe rich people aren't all that bad' _and then he goes an pulls a stunt like this: sexing up that _bitch_!

"I'm grateful that you're going to publish my book," Naruto continued before Sasuke could open his mouth. "But we shouldn't mix business with pleasure, because it's obvious that you're not really interested in me like I hoped you would be." Naruto made to go, but the feeling of arms going around his waist stopped him. Sasuke laid his head against his neck and Naruto felt like his heart would burst out of his chest.

"You really think I'm using you Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was low, and whispered across his skin.

Naruto hung his head sadly. "I don't know... but just in case, I think maybe we shouldn't kiss each other anymore." Sasuke's arms slackened a little, but he didn't let go.

"You're different," he said after a long silence. He let Naruto go and walked back over to his desk. "I've posted a teaser of your story on the internet it's getting a great response, I'll have it published by the end of the week, but to be on the safe side we'll have Haruno's story go out first and then yours will come out right after." His voice was cold and all business, Naruto didn't quite know what to make of that, so he just let out a sad little sigh.

"All right... thank-you."

Naruto made to really leave this time, but as he reached for the door knob he heard Sasuke say: "I won't give up on you Naruto..."

Naruto just smiled and exited.

:

"ACK!" Sakura squeaked as she saw her rival Naruto walk out with Haku. She gritted her teeth together and waited impatiently for them to stop in front of her. "Just what is he doing here?" Sakura asked jerking a thumb in Naruto's direction. Haku looked confused for a second:

"Oh! Sorry I didn't inform you, Naruto will be joining us for lunch my treat on you both being hired here at _Inkwel_l **INC.**" He said smiling brightly.

Sakura and Naruto glared at each other. Haku looked uncomfortable.

"Shall we go?" He gestured toward his all black _Mustang_. Naruto ogled the car, and Sakura looked like she'd seen better.

Haku walked over to his car and they followed.

:

**~'UMINO'S PLACE'~**

"I just love this place... he makes the best coffee." Haku sighed, stars lighting up his eyes.

"Umino?" Naruto repeated trying to figure out why that name sounded so familiar.

"Come on, he should be expecting us!" Haku said happily grabbing them both by their arms and pulling them inside the small Cafe. It had a oak theme, and it looked very modern and elegant. The whole place smelling of fresh brewed coffee. Naruto thought it was a smell he could get use to.

"It smells so _stuffy _in here!" Sakura complained.

"Are you kidding me, it smells like heaven in here!" Naruto balked, aghast. He had forgotten she was even there and now that he knew she was he wanted to get as far away from her as it was humanly possible.

Sakura snorted.

"Heaven must be hell today..."

A fire of rage burned behind Naruto's eyes as he made the choking gesture once again with his hands, Haku stood nervously off to the side.

"May I help you?" Came a gentle voice from behind them. Naruto and Sakura turned to see a very attractive man who had to be somewhere in his late twenties, his shoulder-length brown hair was down and brushed over his shoulders; he had warm brown eyes, brown skin and a scar over his nose that somehow made him looking endearing. The man was wearing a simple white shirt and some black slacks, with a brown apron on that read _Umino_, in black cursive scrawl. Naruto and the kind looking man's eyes met, they spent a few seconds staring at each other.

"It's _you_!" Naruto cried. "You were my teacher when I was in the second grade, I haven't seen you in ages!" Naruto glomped the stunned man. The kind looking man patted his back awkwardly:

"Naruto... my most troublesome student." He said a warm smile lighting up his features.

"Wow, you look great Iruka-sensei!"

The man named Iruka laughed lightly as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "Just _Iruka_, Naruto. I'm no longer a teacher, and you look good also." He finished throwing him a wink. Iruka then turned to Haku.

"Hello Haku, usual table?" Haku nodded.

Sakura meanwhile had a vein popping dangerously on the side of her forehead. _This blonde idiot cuddles up to everybody_! She thought furiously to herself.

Iruka at that moment let his eyes rest on her, he opened his mouth to give her a greeting, but was stalled by the little ping sound heard from behind him, meaning someone had entered. Iruka's eyes narrowed a little upon recognizing his new customer.

"Excuse me," he said as he slipped between Naruto and Sakura and went to greet the silver-haired man at the door.

"Hey, that's the dude I knocked out the other day..." Naruto said thoughtfully.

Haku just grabbed his wrist and motioned for Sakura to follow him to the table in the far back of the Cafe.

:

Iruka gripped the silver-haired man's arm and dragged him to his private office, closing the door behind him, he turned to regard the man leaning casually against his desk.

"What are you doing here Kakashi?" Iruka demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see you Iruka."

Iruka rolled his eyes.

"You're engaged." Iruka countered in monotone, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against his office door. "She loves you," a pained look crossed his features as he looked away from Kakashi. "...and as I much as I love you Kakashi I can't do that to her, she had you first." Kakashi pushed himself off the desk and walked toward Iruka, stopping in front of him he wrapped his arms around Iruka's shoulders and pulled him into his chest.

"You're such a kind man Iruka, that's what I love most about you, so you see that is why I cannot let you go, because you know just like she knows, I love _you_." Iruka sighed as he buried his head into the crook of Kakashi's neck.

:

"OW!" Naruto yelped in pain.

"Sorry, my leg was cramping had to stretch it out." Sakura apologized, an evil smirk on her face.

"You lying bi-"

"Oh, here comes Iruka!" Haku interjected, a relieved smile breaking out across his face.

Iruka walked over looking a little frazzled.

"Sorry I had some personal business to take care of..." As soon as he said that, the silver haired man by the name of Kakashi appeared, slid his arm around Iruka's shoulder and pulled him into him.

"Isn't Iruka just the cutest thing?" Kakashi gushed, his one visible eye curving into a friendly arc. Haku looked mildly amused, Naruto was just gaping at the man and Sakura was taking pictures on her picture phone; she sent a text to Ino:

_this guy's hot isn't he_?

Sakura then put her phone away and looked back at the four men.

Iruka shrugged Kakashi's arm away. "Kakashi don't you have someplace to be, or better yet someone to _see_?" Kakashi's cheerful demeanor slipped, like an unfortunate person who happened to trip an as a result fell on his ass. Iruka turned away from him, ignoring the frustration seeping off of Kakashi in waves.

"I'll have the usual Iruka." Haku ordered.

"A water." Sakura stated politely making Iruka raise a brow, but he wrote it down anyway. "Ramen, Naruto?" He asked a secret smirk on his face. Naruto's face brightened.

"You sell that here!"

"Not really, but I was always hoping that you'd stop by." Iruka gave Naruto another secret wink, and Naruto gave him a grateful smile in return.

"Thanks Iruka." Naruto's voice was full of adoration.

Iruka moved to to go take the orders:

"I'll see you Iruka." Kakashi said making his way towards the exit. Iruka looked over at him, and as Naruto watched he found himself confused by the adept sadness in Iruka's eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then Kakashi turned and left. Iruka sighed softly and sadly.

_I wonder_? Naruto thought as ideas for his next book filled his head to the brim.

"OW!" Naruto glared over at Sakura, his shin on fire.

"Oops." Sakura said innocently.

:

The three stepped out of Haku's car and Sakura scooped him into a friendly hug.

"That was such a treat Haku-san!" Sakura trilled, Naruto was gagging himself behind her.

"Yeah," He agreed. "The best part was Iruka and the ramen, they go hand in hand." Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

They heard a rough grunt sound from behind them, well, from behind Naruto. Sakura's eyes widened dramatically, but Naruto could see the hidden mirth. Haku's eyes however, were sparkling. Naruto felt a large hand land on his shoulder, giving it a threatening squeeze.

"I believe you two are done here, Haku."

Haku beamed handing Zabuza the keys to his car. Haku turned back to Sakura and Naruto. "We really have to do this again, see you tomorrow!" He walked over to the other side of the car an got in. Zabuza fixed them both with a deadly glare, his eyes lingering on Naruto. He then got into the car and they drove off. Naruto let out the breathe he hadn't known he was holding.

_Dude, that guy is scary_.

He turned around to see Sakura still standing there staring at him. Having had enough of her he side-stepped her, ready to just go home and forget that she was suddenly a part of his life. Sakura on the other hand reached out and grabbed his arm, he glared at her, hard. "What?"

"My we have an attitude problem."

Naruto jerked his arm away from her, "Go fu-"

"Sakura, Naruto why are you two still here?" Came the deep baritone of Sasuke, he looked like he was on his lunch break.

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes locked.

"We were just leaving Sasuke-san!" Sakura bowed, waved, stuck her tongue out at Naruto and rushed to her car.

Naruto let out a tired sigh. He didn't how much more he could take from the pink-haired _Medusa_, but now he knew he couldn't let her win, especially after what Sasuke had confessed to him earlier.

"Bye." Naruto just said, and not looking at Sasuke, he started to walk off toward the direction of his car.

"Naruto." Sasuke called, his voice painfully flat.

Naruto stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I'd like for you to accompany me home."

_What_?

:

_To Be Continued_...


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four** _Scenes, and everything in between_

:

Gaara glanced over at the clock on the wall, it was almost ten and Naruto had yet to come home. Gaara didn't know whether to be worried, or just shrug it off. Naruto was a big boy, he could take care of himself, but then again, even though Gaara knew this it didn't stop the worry from pooling into his chest, normally Naruto would have called if--

The phone rung.

"Hello?" Gaara's usually bland voice was full of anxiousness, he hoped it was Naruto.

"H..Hello?" A soft voice stuttered. Gaara's expression shifted, the voice was timid and seemed to be unsure of herself.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Gaara asked, as he made his way back over to the couch and sat down.

"Hinata... is this Naruto?"

Gaara looked mildly surprised for a second, and then he sobered. "Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin." He hadn't meant to sound so unhappy, but he was. Hinata was quiet for a second.

"This isn't Naruto?" She asked again, her voice seeming a little stronger, though still as shy as its always been, even after all these years.

"No, this is Gaara." Gaara stated rather bluntly. There was a small intake of breathe.

"Hello Gaara, I'm sorry--"

"It's okay, what is it that you wanted Naruto for?"

Hinata hesitated for a short moment: "I just wanted to talk to him, see how he was doing, I haven't talked to him in such a long time..."

Gaara just listened, unmoved. In school, Hinata had had such a crush on Naruto and everybody knew it (and could see it), but him. He wondered why the two had never gotten together, but then again Naruto was never _fully_ straight, no matter how much he claimed to be.

"He's not here at the moment, but I'll tell him you called." Gaara considered it was the least he could do, he'd always liked Hinata.

"Thank-you Gaara." Hinata sounded oddly teary.

Gaara heard the phone click, and then he to turned his phone off. He went to put the phone back on the charger:

"Where the hell are you Naruto?"

:

Neji put his cell to his ear.

"He's alone Neji-nissan." Came the faint, unsure voice of Hinata. Neji smiled faintly.

"Understood." He hung the phone up and stepped out his car.

:

Sakura opened the door to her shared condominium, pausing as the sound of... giggling reached her ears, she rolled her eyes. Chouji must be over. Sakura closed and locked the door behind her, walking into her computer room sat down, tapping the mouse to wake the computer up, figuring her best bet would be to ignore them. Though the sound of her stumbling grumbling stalled her mission. Sakura sighed and made her way out the kitchen to make her up a snack. Though upon entrance she found that it was already occupied.

"What are you doing? Get out of there!" She shouted in annoyance.

Chouji jumped back, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Sakura's already annoyed state of mind heightened and she pointed towards the kitchen doorway, Chouji walked out without a word.

_What the hell_? _I thought Ino said she took care of his eating problem_! Sakura fumed to herself.

Resisting the urge to rip the refrigerator door off its hinges she pulled it open and scanned through it, he'd nearly cleaned it out! Sakura slammed the door closed and grabbed up a box of white cheddar Cheese _Its_. Sakura popped one into her mouth as she made her way back to the computer room. As she stared at the screen, silently munching on the cheese crackers she began to wonder why her mind was suddenly a blank slate?

Sakura frowned, this wasn't good, not at all.

:

Naruto would never know as to why he decided to take Sasuke up on his offer. They didn't go straight to his house, but had instead went to some _over the top _fancy restaurant in which Naruto _purposely_ ordered the most expensive thing on the menu. Sasuke didn't bat an eyelash at the price, but Naruto found satisfaction in how Sasuke had to keep himself from murdering Naruto when the blond refused to eat it, in so Sasuke had to eat it himself, or risk wasting close to _1200_ in yen.

They went back to _Inkwell_ after the not-so romantic lunch date, Sasuke having had a few things to take care of which would carry on into the evening. Sasuke leant Naruto an on hand lap top an told him to busy himself with typing while he worked, so as not to bore him. Naruto wanted to decline, really he did, but then an image of Sakura's smirking face flashed before his vision and he threw caution to the wind.

He watched Sasuke type for a little while, he wondered how somebody so young could possibly handle running a whole business, and not break under the pressure. He also wondered how he had lasted this long without somebody else scooping him up-It was also foolish of him to think that Sasuke had been waiting for him. Blushing faintly at where his train of thought had went, Naruto stared down at the laptop.

_Rainy Day Man_

Naruto stared at the rushed title for a second wondering how he was going to be able to work with it. He tapped the letters on the keyboard for a second, thinking of Iruka, then of the man named Kakashi. Naruto was certain something was going on between the two of them, though he didn't know what. He had no choice but to improvise until he found of the facts.

(Chan watched as the man strolled into the Cafe, the very same man that he had been admiring from a far for well over five months. Chan noticed a pattern: the man seemed to come to his Cafe every other day at the same time, sit at the same table and order the same thing, refusing to be served by anyone but him. The most attractive man that Chan had ever seen in his life. Tall and lithe, skin touched by the moon, skin that looked smooth to the touch. the most oddest thing about the man, Chand couldn't help but think, was the fact that he had premature gray hair that looked silver in the right light, tied back against the nape of his neck. It was odd because the man looked young, maybe only a few years older than he himself was. Chan loved his eyes the most though, intense two colored eyes, one an icy blue, the other a fierce red. The mysterious man made him crazy with want, no single person should be that irresistable.)

Naruto read the scene over and laughed wryly at how accurate he seemed to get the character based off of Kakashi, a man he had never met before in his life until certain recent events. Naruto of course didn't know if Kakashi's other eye was actually red or not, but there had to be a reason as to why he covered his face. He was a good-looking man. Naruto made a mental note to congratulate Iruka on his fine taste. Then feeling quite shallow Naruto let his blue gaze settle on Sasuke.

_Well_... _Sasuke does look too pretty for his own good_... _No_! _I am not shallow_! _I'd date someone uglier than Sakura_!

He paused for a second. _Maybe not_... Naruto shivered at what the girl would do if she had heard his previous thought. He looked back down at his computer and continued:

(Chan stared at him in rapture, unable to look away. Ayane --his good friend-- walked over and tapped his shoulder. Chan looked over at her, she was smirking slightly at him, her dark brown eyes glinting with dangerous humor.

"He'll only order from you, I say you go over there." She relayed. Chan predictably panicked, wondering if he should even go over there at all this time.

Ayane raised a dark brow, wondering what the hold up was. "What are you waiting for?"

Chan looked back over at the odd man, to see that he was staring right back at him. It seemed like he was challenging him in some sort of way, as if daring him to refuse him...)

Naruto was unaware of just how long he had been typing, until he heard Sasuke clear his throat from up above him. Quickly pushing save button he closed up the lap top, a little emabressed as he had been in the process of writing a sex scene between the Chan and his silver-haired lover. It had been a hot scene, so hot that Naruto was now a little concerned about the hard-on in his pants and his hot boss standing behind him.

"You can keep the lap top." Sasuke was saying,

_Er_... _what was he saying before that_? Naruto wracked his brain, but could come up with nothing.

Sasuke was now busy shutting down everything in his office. He looked over at Naruto who had yet to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, amusement slipping into his tone.

Naruto gulped, the lap top pressing down hard onto his erection, making him gasp out. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, then he smirked. Naruto's face was flushed a nice attractive red making him look utterly delicious and edible.

"You don't have to come over here Sasuke," Naruto hurried to say, becoming frantic. "I'll be fine!"

"You sure?" He asked softly.

Naruto nodded his head quickly, then he stood up making sure to keep the lap top pressed firmly against his nether regions. Sasuke barely kept the laugh from slipping through his lips, did Naruto not know how ridiculous he looked, and why was the lap top being held so tightly against his... _Oh_...

Naruto was so busy trying not to humiliate himself --completely unaware that he was doing just that-- he didn't notice Sasuke 'till it was too late. Sasuke removed the lap top swiftly from Naruto's tight grasp and stared at the impressive bulge in his pants. Naruto turned even redder and tried vainly to cover himself. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and moved Naruto's hands.

"What are you...?" Naruto trailed off as Sasuke slowly un-buttoned his pants and pulled his dick out. Naruto sucked in a breath as the cold air assaulted him, making him grip tightly to Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke's eyebrows rose steadily as he took in Naruto's member.

"Nice size." He purred, moving one long finger slowly over the tip revelling in how Naruto's grip tightened on his shoulders, a small moan escaping from his mouth.

"You're beautiful this way Naruto," Sasuke breathed. He began to stroke Naruto. Naruto leaned heavily against him, gasping, gripping at his shoulders; feeling his knees go a little weak Naruto pressed his head into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke simply pulled him closer...

:

_To Be Continued_...


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five** _New love, old love and implied sex_

:

Sakura climbed out of her cruiser the following day, a bit surprised at the fact that Naruto's car was not in its usual spot beside hers. Sakura stood glaring at the empty spot for a moment trying to force her brain to work out a plausible reason as to why Naruto's car was not present. _Maybe Sasuke finally realized that the idiot was useless, and fired him_. Sakura thought with a pleased smile.

Sakura chortled and made to walk off:

"My _eyes_! _Oh_! This perfection has blinded me!"

Sakura turned in the direction of the voice to see the most weirdest looking man she had ever seen in her life. The weird guy was well built (well... as much as she could tell, especially considering how Sakura was trying to see past the atrocious lime green suit he was wearing...), his eyebrows were thick, like two fat black caterpillars had called it a day there, an his smooth jet black hair was cut into some sort of childish bowl cut. Sakura looked horrified as the strange man rushed towards her and got down on one knee, pulling a ring from out of nowhere, his eyes streaming. Sakura's look of horror slowly turned to rage.

"Please rare beauty will you marry me? My life will not be complete unless you say yes!" The odd man cry-yelled, holding the ring up ever higher.

The response was automatic: Sakura drop kicked him.

"EW! _CREEP_! You'll have a better chance of hell freezing over and the devil doing the tango!" Sakura then promptly turned on her heel and stormed off. The bushy eyed man looked like he wanted to die as he watched his pink-haired beauty storm off.

"LEE!" A girl with soft brown hair tied up into two buns on either side of her head called as she ran over to him and kneeled down by his side. Two other men were walked up, though at a more leisurely pace, to them Lee getting beaten up by random girls was as normal as the sun shining in summer.

"She's by far the meanest girl to ever turn you down." The bun-haired girl observed as she helped Lee up. Once on his feet Lee fell into some sort of pose making the girl take a step back an glare at him in annoyance.

"Her abuse only makes me want to try even harder to win her affections! I shall not give up! Oh, Gai-sensei would be so proud if he could see me now!" Lee declared, his beatle black eyes shimmering.

A pretty little blue bird came and perched on Lee's shoulder as soft melodious music started to play in the background. Lee pranced away, his eyes still streaming...

:

_previous night_...

(Gaara was in the living area when he heard the doorbell ring.

_It couldn't be Naruto_, _he has a key_. Gaara thought as he went to check it out.

Gaara was very hesitant in answering the door, but chalked it up to nerves, because of Naruto. He opened it, immediately wishing he hadn't. There on the other side stood _Hyuuga Neji_ in all his mysterious glory accessing Gaara with his cool milky white eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara hissed gripping the side of the door hard enough to break through the wood. "I told you I didn't want to see you!"

Neji eyes narrowed a little, he pushed pass Gaara and into the house.

"I didn't say you could come in!" Gaara couldn't believe his gall.

"Enough with the dramatics Gaara, you wanted to see me as much as I wanted to see you." Neji said coolly.

Gaara slammed the door, wishing Neji was still standing out side it. Neji appeared to not have noticed, he was too busy looking around the small living area, a thoughtful look on his handsome face.

Neji had (and Gaara couldn't believe it was even possible) gotten even more gorgeous over the years; skin once a glowing pale was now a deep tan, the long hair that he once wore proudly down his back was now tied up in a pony-tail, his eyes though were still the same intense white-gray they had always been.

"This is a nice place, very cozy and warm." Neji observed, though he didn't sound impressed.

"Don't patronize me Hyuuga." Gaara said, crossing his arms over his chest and fixing his ex-lover with a cool, almost bored look.

Neji raised his brows, then a flash of annoyance passed over his features.

"Will you stop being unreasonable Gaara, I had to continue the business it's what I had been training my whole life toward, you know if it would've been possible for me to be with you, I would have." Gaara looked off to the side, not convinced.

"Whatever." Gaara's voice was toneless. "Why don't you go find some woman to hitch, I'm sure that's another thing your father would have wanted, you live to serve him even in death." Gaara knew he had gone a bit too far, but he didn't care, he just wanted Neji to go.

Neji let out a growl of frustration and closed the gap that was between them. He fisted the collar of Gaara's shirt and slammed him hard up against the nearest wall.

"How dare you?" Neji spat, anger animating his face into something close to frightening. "My father meant the world to me, I'd do anything he asked me to do. He didn't agree with my sexuality or the fact that I was in love with you, he to thought that I should have married Ten-Ten, it was the only thing that I had ever refused him of, because you were the only one that didn't treat me like a _prince_ or put me up on some sort of pedestal. I hated having to let you go, but my father had passed and to keep my filthy uncle from taking over the business I had to do what I had to do, but I vowed that when everything was taken care of I would get you back and _damnit_ Gaara I'm not leaving until I have you!")

:

_still the previous night_...

("So this is your house?" Naruto's voice was full of awe as he stared up at the huge mansion. Sasuke pressed a button and the gates opened allowing them entrance.

"This house belongs to my family, my brother doesn't too much care for it, he never much liked our family so I keep it together. It's the only thing I have to remember them by." His tone was suddenly wistful and full of regret, Naruto stared at him.

"What happened to your parents?" Naruto asked, hoping that he wasn't over-stepping his boundaries.

Sasuke's face tightened. "They died." His tone clearly translated to: _I'll say nothing more than that_. Naruto could respect that, he never much knew his mother, her and his father had only been together long enough for her to get pregnant with him and then she left. His father had always told Naruto that he had loved his mother and that his mother had loved him, but that they just weren't meant. Naruto always wanted to know why she didn't stick around, even though, I mean just because they weren't meant for each other didn't give her the right to run off and abandon her son. He didn't even know what she looked like, his father didn't have any pictures of her, but his father had told him that she had been a beautiful woman and that she had loved him.

Sasuke parked his car and they climbed out. Naruto staring in wonder at the clichéd spitting fountain, it seemed like every mansion had one of these, it was like a _rich rule _or something. Sasuke lead him towards the huge doors of the mansion, Naruto suddenly felt very nervous, like a bride on her wedding night, was him and Sasuke actually going to go that far? They didn't even know one another. Naruto was no virgin, but then again he'd never had sex with anyone without first getting to know them. Sasuke was different though, Naruto couldn't quite place it, but he felt like he'd known Sasuke all his life. It was a stupid teenage notion, didn't everyone in love think that way? Naruto wasn't in love, but he figured he could fall in love with someone like Sasuke.

:

"It seems your little brother found a playmate." Came the smooth, dark voice of a very lean man, who for some odd reason looked like an reincarnation of Sasuke. The Sasuke look-a-like had previously been leaning lazily over Itachi's shoulder, kissing his neck.

Itachi's eyes glazed over and he leaned forward pushing the man's arms from his shoulders.

"Hmm... this must be Naruto." He murmured, then stood in one fluid motion. The Sasuke look-a-like watched him, his dark eyes narrowing slightly.

"Whose Naruto?" He demanded, obviously not trying to conceal his jealousy. Itachi gave him a long sort of blank look and then smiled very cruelly.

"I hope you're not jealous Sai, or else you might run the risk of disgusting me." Itachi left the room.

The man named Sai clenched his fists.

:

Sasuke and Naruto were nearly to the staircase when the double doors on the far right of them swung open. Naruto for a second thought this was Sasuke's twin, though this man looked much older than Sasuke and it was something deceptively cruel about him, Naruto found himself unconsciously moving closer to Sasuke. Sasuke just sighed.

"Who is this, dear brother?" Itachi asked in a voice of false welcome, letting his eyes travel unabashedly over Naruto's tasty form. Naruto looked away, suddenly more uncomfortable then he'd ever been in his life.

"None of your business." Sasuke responded, his eyes looking pass his brother. Itachi _tsked_.

"Temper Sasuke... your name." It wasn't a question.

"Naruto..." Naruto felt like he was chewing on sand paper as Itachi closed in on him, looking _predatory_.

Sasuke jerked his arm suddenly making Naruto cry out in pain, he then proceeded to drag Naruto up the stairs all the while muttering heatedly under his breathe.

"..._fucking bastard_..."

"I _hate_ him..."

"...he should've _died_ with them..."

The two made it to Sasuke's room in record time, the door looking like it had been painted over in black. Naruto gulped nervously, feeling shy all over again. Sasuke pushed the door open and pulled Naruto inside: "Make yourself comfortable." Sasuke said roughly, before closing the doors.

:

It was morning by the time Naruto made it back to his house. He looked tired indeed, he didn't expect for Sasuke to have that much stamina and it took every ounce of his being to not just fall asleep in Sasuke's huge king-sized bed. Naruto knew he had to get home though, Gaara would probably be worried and well friendship came first.

Naruto sat in the drivers seat for a second, willing the pain in his ass to go down. After giving his ass a little mental pep talk he climbed out his car and leaning against the side of it hebreathed in the fresh cool air. Tonight had been wonderful, Sasuke had been wonderful, Naruto really didn't want this night to end, because he knew tomorrow he would have to go back to work and face Haruno, he shuddered.

_Whose car is that_? Naruto thought, spotting it from his peripheral. He made his way up to the house, ignoring the throbbing pain in his back. Naruto was startled to find that the door was already unlocked.

"Gaara..." Naruto whispered. It was stupid, because no one messed with Gaara, but he couldn't help thinking his friend in some sort of trouble. The person who owned the car outside was probably still in the house, just waiting for him to come in so he could attack. Naruto made his way to Gaara's room, if his friend wasn't there he was going to call the police. Naruto paused however when he heard noises emanating from Gaara's room, sounds of a sexual nature, shocked and perversely curious Naruto pressed his ear again the door:

"Nnnnnnnnnn... there... yes... _oh_..." Gaara moaned, wantonly.

Naruto's face turned beat red and he quickly left. _I'll just talk to Gaara in the morning_... Naruto detoured to the bathroom and washed the heat from his face.

"Well I'm not the only one who got some tonight." He said quietly to himself with a smile. He walked out the bathroom and then to his room, took off his shirt, threw it somewhere and plopped down heavily onto his bed. Naruto was about to fall asleep when his cell phone went off, Naruto thought he had turned it off, until he realized he hadn't had a cell phone to turn off until tonight, before he had left Sasuke had let him have one of his, it was almost as if he just had cell phones lying around to give away.

_The bastard is spoiling me_. Naruto thought, his heart swelling.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be calling me Uchiha." Naruto answered in mock annoyance.

Sasuke chuckled. "I can't stop thinking about you. As a matter a fact I can still feel myself inside your tight ass, you moaning my name in absolute pleasure." Naruto felt his nose start to bleed and he glared at the phone.

"Stop being a pervert, or I'll break up with you." Naruto stated bluntly. Sasuke snorted.

"Like I'll let you do that."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "possessive already?"

"You better believe it." Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the seriousness in Sasuke's tone and couldn't help the small smile that bloomed afterwards.

"You're too much." Naruto sighed as he laid back against the soft pillows on his bed.

"So are you."

A comfortable silence followed and then Sasuke said: "I want you to talk to me Naruto, talk to me until I fall asleep."

Naruto was a bit surprised, after all this was Sasuke, but in the end he did just that.

:

_To Be Continued_...


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six **_Jealousy, sex and bad feedback_

:

_the following morning_...

Gaara opened the door to Naruto's room to see that he was still asleep and snoring rather loudly. This wasn't unusual, but lately ever since Naruto had started at that writing firm, he had been making a habit of being up early and ready to go. Naruto would be making his way out the house while he would just be waking up and walking sleepily and grumpily towards the bathroom. Gaara walked into the room and stood beside Naruto's bed.

"Naruto." He called as he leaned over and roughly shook Naruto's shoulder.

"He still sleep?" Neji's asked from the door, he was naked from the waist up and his hair was mussed. He leaned up against the door frame.

"Yeah... I wonder where he was last night to have him so tired, lately he's been up earlier than me." Gaara stared at Naruto's face, the man was absolutely adorable when he was asleep.

_Maybe it would be okay if he took the day off_. Gaara thought to himself.

Neji walked over to the bed and sat-down next to Naruto's slack arm, he then shook Naruto's shoulder, the blond continued to sleep away. Gaara was about to just leave Naruto to his slumber when a strange sort of gay techno beat started to sound. Gaara and Neji exchanged looks. Then Gaara spotted something silver next to Naruto's pillow.

"When did Naruto get a cell phone?" He asked no one in particular as he looked at the incoming call. "Uchiha Sasuke?" Gaara read, his brows furrowing as he didn't recognize the name. Neji's eyebrows shot straight up into his hairline, as he recognized the name. Gaara gave Naruto a fleeting look, then answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" Sasuke certainly knew it wasn't Naruto.

"Gaara." He responded plainly, his non-existent brows knitting together.

"Who the hell is Gaara? Where is Naruto?" Sasuke spat into the receiver.

"He's sleep, what do you want with him?" Gaara shot back, just what was this person so damn mad about?

"I'm his _boyfriend_." Sasuke deadpanned. An _Oh_ look crossed Gaara's face as he looked back toward Naruto, so Naruto has a boyfriend. Gaara figured it was time for Naruto to wake-up now. Gaara leaned over the bed and pressed the cell to Naruto's ear.

"Hello? _Naruto_!" Naruto's eyes shot open,

"SASUKE! I'M LATE!" Naruto jumped up, throwing the covers off of him and onto Neji. Naruto was in a right state. "Sasuke I'm so sorry, but I was really tired..."

"It's okay. I'm on my way to come get you, so be ready when I get there."

Naruto relaxed a little, "Yeah." Sasuke hung up, Naruto pressed the end button and then fell back onto his bed with a loud sigh. Naruto didn't realy notice Gaara or the second occupant in the room until the man removed the covers from his person, Naruto sat up once again with a start.

"Neji!" He exclaimed, clearly surprised to see him. "So you're the one who Gaara was..." He trailed off, looking sheepishly over at Gaara who caught on and scowled.

Neji just smirked smugly. "Hello Naruto, so good to see you again."

:

Naruto opened the door to Sasuke's limo, wondering why Sasuke didn't just come pick him up in his all black _Jagaur_. The minute he put his head into the car Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap. Naruto was sort a dazed, and even more so when Sasuke started trailng hot kisses down his jaw and neck.

"Who's Gaara?" Sasuke asked as his long pale fingers lifted up Naruto's shirt and skimmed over his chest and stomach.

Naruto's mind was a cloud of lust, who's mind wouldn't be when someone was doing such sensual things to you?

"Uuuhhh?" Came Naruto's intelligent response. Sasuke pinched his nipple, hard making Naruto wince, then followed the nipple tweak with a hard bite to the side of Naruto's neck.

Naruto cried out.

"Who's Gaara?" Sasuke asked again, his voice a bit more firm, emphasizing his point by biting hard enough into Naruto's neck to make it bleed.

"Shit...!" Naruto gasped. Sasuke pulled back and looked at him. Naruto was finally able to get his thoughts together enough for him to answer, he rubbed his neck knowing there would be a bruise there later. "He's my best-friend, we've been friends since we were kids." Sasuke seemed semi satisfied by this answer.

"Oh." He responded simply, taking Naruto's shirt off with one swift tug. Sasuke then kissed his way down Naruto's chest, stopping at his right nipple he bit down hard into it making Naruto grip his shoulders tightly.

"What was he doing answering your phone?" Sasuke asked casually, his wet tongue twirling in lazy circles around the hard nub of Naruto's nipple.

"He lives there!" Naruto shouted wondering what the whole _Q_ and _A_ was about. Sasuke's eyes hardened and he un-did Naruto's pants.

"Take them off." He ordered. Naruto's eyes hardened the fog of lust leaving him as if someone had turned a fan on. He didn't feel comfortable engaging in sex while someone was present, that someone being the driver. Naruto shook his head in the negative. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips tight enough to bruise.

"I said take them off." It was an order.

"Who are you ordering around? I'm not taking anything off!" Naruto fumed, pushing hard against Sasuke's chest.

_(I suggest you get over your little crush..._ _Naruto,_ _because Sasuke is mine_.) Suddenly remembering that made Naruto change his mind, there was no way he was going to let Sakura win.

"We can do this the easy way Naruto, or I can just rip them..." Sasuke trailed off as Naruto stood as best he could while the car was moving and pulled off his pants revealing dark blue boxers with silly orange swirls here and there. Sasuke stared hungrily at Naruto's taut, tan skin and leaned forward dipping his tongue into Naruto's navel, a tremor of pleasure shot through Naruto's spine settling somewhere in his groin area. He then bit down into the top of Naruto's boxers. "Now take these off." Sasuke murmured through the cloth in his mouth.

Naruto looked defiantly down at Sasuke and crossed his arms. "Take them off yourself _bastard_ and stop ordering me around!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in exasperation an pulled Naruto's boxers down so roughly that they nearly tore. Naruto gripped Sasuke's head as he blew his breath over his stiff dick, kissing his way down to the tip. Naruto was shivering in pleasure, his head tilted back. Sasuke slid his tongue over the slit. Naruto threw his head back and let out a loud throaty moan. Sasuke swallowed the tip of Naruto's dick and sucked slowly. Naruto was at this point trying to shovethe whole thing into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke however pulled back rubbing his fingers over Naruto's tip coating them in pre-cum Naruto was leaking.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's chin roughly and pulled his face up. "Don't play with me bastard, I don't like playing games!" He growled.

Sasuke smirked. "Very well." He said pushing Naruto back a little. "Lay down." He demanded as he reached under the seat.

Naruto laid himself out across the seat. Sasuke pulled out a bottle of what had to be lube, he glanced over at Naruto.

"Spread your legs, wide." Sasuke began to take off his pants and boxers. Naruto flushed hot pink as he did just that. He felt so exposed, his whole body hot. Sasuke thought Naruto looked good this way, naked and ready for him. Sasuke began to coat himself with the lube watching Naruto's beautiful body rapidly turn pink with arousal, covering three of his fingers he positioned himself above Naruto pressing down on Naruto's left thigh to open his legs up a little further.

"Ready?"

"Just do it." Naruto was too turned on to care about the pain.

Sasuke put in two fingers, Naruto arched upwards in pleasure and pain. Sasuke pressed one last finger into Naruto's entrance, probing deeper and stretching him. A light sheen of sweat had broken out across his forehead and neck, Naruto was just so goddamn fuckable. Sasuke knew he was ready once he pressed up against Naruto's pleasure spot and he shot half-way up gripping tightly to his shoulders and neck. Sasuke pushed him back down, Naruto's heart beating faster than his lungs pumped, he could hardly breathe straight. Sasuke leaned over him smoothing back damp blond locks lovingly he stared deeply into Naruto's blue lust filled eyes and kissed his lips, taking his bottom lip into his mouth he sucked on it:

"Now the real fun begins..."

:

_Just who the hell did that creepo think he was_? _Coming on to me like that_, _as if_! Sakura was angry as she made her way to the elevator pressing the down button. Then stood as she always did, impatiently waiting for something to go her way. The elevator came down opening with an annoying ping. Sakura stepped inside letting out a small cry when she saw the bushy eye-browed guy form earlier running towards the elevator she was occupying at top speed. Sakura quickly rushed forward and pressed the correct button to the level Sasuke's office was on, the highest level, and kept pressing it fear evident in her eyes as he got closer and _closer_.

"_Wait_! I wish to--" Lee was saying, but was cut off by the elevator door slamming closed in his face. Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

:

"_Hello_ Haku!" Sakura chirped as she strolled briskly into his office smelling heavily of _Cotton Candy_ perfume. Haku's eyes watered.

"Hello Sakura-chan." He greeted forcing a smile onto his face. Sakura threw him a white smile and walked towards Sasuke's office.

"One second Sakura, Sasuke is already seeing someone."

Sakura's eyes flashed. "And just who is he seeing?" Her voice was liquid ice and Haku found himself shrinking away from her.

"Er...Naruto." He answered meekly.

"_What_!?"

:

Sasuke and Naruto looked briefly toward the door, they could've swore they had just heard someone scream...

:

Haku was trying to stop Sakura from entering the office. "It's important business Sakura-chan! Sasuke said not to disturb him and as his secretary I have no choice but to go by what he says, he does write my checks after all!" Sakura looked like she was about to have a hernia, there was no way she was going to allow Sasuke to be alone in there with that... that... _queer_.

Sakura rolled up her sleeves and took a menacing step towards Haku. "Let me through Haku, or things are going to get _real_ ugly." Haku gulped.

:

Naruto had a strained look on his face as him and Sasuke looked over the reviews for the snippet of his story that had been posted on the company's site. In truth a lot of them were ugly, which wasn't surprising, but even though Naruto saw it coming it still didn't soften the blow:

_Go back to where you came from you faggot_!

_No one wants to read about two guys getting it off on each other_!

_Publish this filth and I'll personally sue your ass_!

_Eeeew_!_ Have you no decency you cocksucker_!

Sasuke clicked it off his hands white with rage. "These people are disgusting." He hissed, his eyes a dark raging black.

Naruto looked away. "Is this what my father went through?" He asked softly. "I mean there were some good reviews, but the majority..." Naruto trailed off with a heavy sigh, then started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, making to stand.

"I just need to be alone right now Sasuke, to think." Came Naruto's low reply.

"You're not backing out are you?" Sasuke's voice was hard.

Naruto clenched his fists: "I don't give up."

"Good." Sasuke nodded in approval. Naruto opened Sasuke's office door only to come face to face with his self-proclaimed nemesis, Sakura.

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned, of all the people he had to run into in his bad mood it had to be her.

"_Naruto_!" Sakura's eyes were literally on fire.

"I tried to stop her Sasuke really I did!" Haku cried from somewhere behind Sakura. "She threatened to do horrible things to my body!"

Sasuke sighed in irritation and then stood slowly from his seat.

:

_To Be Continued_...


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven** _Conversations, and surprises_

:

"Thanks for offering to take me Haku, I really appreciate it." Naruto said as he leaned back heavily into the cushy leather of Haku's _Mustang_. Haku gave Naruto a side-long glance before parking the car in front of _Umino's Place_.

"It's really nothing, but are you sure that you're all right?" Haku implored, a worried expression on his pretty face.

Naruto shrugged indifferently. "At the moment, no, but eventually I will be." He threw Haku a winning smile and then climbed out the car, he gave Haku a small wave an walked off. Haku watched Naruto until he disappeared inside the small Cafe, then drove off.

:

Sakura rung her fingers nervously as she watched Sasuke type. She didn't want to disturb him, it seemed like whatever he was doing was of the utmost importance. Sakura wanted to respect that, _really _she did, but she just couldn't stand being ignored, and even more so when she was being ignored by someone she liked. Sakura decided in that moment to throw her common sense to the side and cough. Sasuke stiffened slightly, a look of such irritation crossing his face that it made Sakura take a cautionary step back and wonder why she even did it at all. Sasuke's dark eyes darted in her direction, the corner of his lip turning up slightly.

"Ms. Haruno, is there anything that you need? Because if there isn't please leave, I'm a very busy man." He waited for her response, when he recieved no reply he turned back to his computer and resumed typing, once again ignoring her.

Sakura clenched her small fists tightly at her sides, hard enough that her nails broke through the skin of her palms and bleed freely. Sasuke realizing that Sakura had not yet moved to leave looked up taking notice of how tight and strained her face looked, and then he looked down at her bleeding hands.

:

"Iruka I was wondering if maybe you were single?" A nice looking woman with soft brown hair up in a sporty pony-tail asked. Her friend, a woman with short curly lank brown hair nudged her arm.

"Go on..." Her friend whispered to her out the corner of her mouth. Iruka had to force on the cheer, his smile so tight he felt like his cheeks would rip under the pressure. The girl blushed richly as she looked up at Iruka through her eyelashes.

"I--" Iruka was interupted by the ping of the door and sighed in relief. He wouldn't even be mad if it was Kakashi. It was Naruto however and Iruka smiled. "If you would excuse me." Iruka bowed slightly to the two women and rushed over to Naruto.

"I told you not to be nervous!" The short-haired woman reprimanded.

"Well _sorry_, it's not my fault he's so cute!" The pony-tailed girl shot back.

Iruka rolled his eyes as he made his way over to Naruto who was holding a laptop under his left arm. Iruka eyed the laptop then met Naruto's distressed blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked knowing immediately that something was not right with his former student.

"Is it possible for us to talk somewhere private Iruka, I don't want anyone to overhear this." Naruto tightened his hold on the laptop and Iruka took a good scan around his Cafe, noting that he wasn't very busy and nodded. He led Naruto to the very back of his Cafe where a little booth took shop that allowed the customers to stare out the window. It was a very calming and relaxing spot and Iruka was quite surprised that it was empty, but thankful for it gave him an Naruto a somewhat private place to chat. Iruka sat down and Naruto took a seat in front of him. Naruto opened up and lap top and turned it on, Iruka waited patiently. A few moments later Naruto found what he had been searching for and handed the lap top over to Iruka.

"The reviews Iruka, read those." Naruto directed quietly.

Naruto looked away and stared out the window, his face suddenly ver blank. Iruka read over the reviews, his face going through a series of emotions, none of them good. He slammed the lap top shut with such force Naruto who had been drifting off into his own little world snapped immediately into alert his eyes darting around like somebody had started shooting. His gaze settled on Iruka whose own were closed as he tried to reign in his temper.

"This is unacceptable behavior." Iruka said when he was calm enough. "There's no way they should be able to write those kinds of things on a professional board, I'm going to report them."

"It's not that simple Iruka." Naruto said dryly, pulling the lap top over and placing it on his lap. "I mean I was hoping that people would like it and some do, it may be a homosexual novel but it's very tasteful." Iruka cocked his head to the side.

"I would like to read this novel of yours Naruto."

"It's not published yet, but Sasuke said it would be published at the end of the week."

"Who's Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

Naruto jumped a little and then blushed furiously. Iruka thought Naruto's reaction to his question was rather odd.

"He's... er... you see... he's my boyfriend." Naruto ducked his head, his embarrassment at the confession enough to make his head implode. Iruka look surprised for a second and then his face broke out into a warm smile. Naruto somehow relieved by Iruka's quiet response, relaxed and smiled in return.

:

Kakashi opened the glass door to Iruka's coffee shop, moving out the way to let the woman who had been walking behind him in. The woman was small and petite, with milky white skin and dark brown hair which she had pulled back into a modest bun on the back of her head, her eyes round and a deep brown; she was beautiful.

Kakashi looked very agitated as he placed his hand on her arm stopping her from taking another step.

"You don't have to do this Rin, in fact I would really like it if you didn't." Kakashi pleaded, his voice soft.

Rin gently removed Kakashi's hand from her arm and gave him a soft glare. "I'm not doing this under your orders Kakashi, this is something that I have to do." Rin proceeded to look around the Cafe. "Now where is this man that has you so taken?"

:

"I'm going to back you up Naruto we won't let these idiots stop you from achieving your dreams, all right?" Iruka was determined.

Naruto smiled, his eyes bright. "Thanks Iruka, I can always depend on you... you were the only one who ever believed in me." A somber mood fell over them and Iruka's eyes grew sad. He remembered Naruto as a small rough looking boy, but he had such a smile that could just brighten the darkest of place and a great heart, with a determination that always left Iruka bewildered. He never had and friends, the kids all choosing to ostracize him because of who his father was, hate no doubt passed on to them by their parents. Iruka took care of him, taking Naruto under his wing. They eventually stopped picking on him, choosing to keep there distance. The only exception being one little boy, even more stranger than Naruto, a boy with crimson hair...

"Excuse me?" A soft sweet voice spoke up, startling Iruka from his thoughts. A woman with brown eyes stood behind him, smiling gently.

"Oh, I am very sorry if I kept you waiting." Iruka appologized, though he didn't know why. Rin stared wide eyed at Iruka and then put her hand to her mouth an laughed silently into it. Iruka blinked at her.

"I see..." Rin said once her laughter had subsided. She extended her hand and Iruka took it his mind a ball of confusion. "My name is Rin, I'm Kakashi's fiancée." Iruka felt his whole body go numb and he looked past Rin and at Kakashi who looked like he wished he was anywhere but there. Iruka narrowed his eyes dangerously at him, then looked back down the small woman named Rin.

"My name is Iruka, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." Iruka returned the introduction politely. Rin smiled approvingly.

"You're such a gentlemen." Iruka blushed softly.

"Ah...thank you." Rin laughed again, then turned.

"I would like to speak to you in private Iruka, if it isn't too much trouble?" Iruka was at a loss for words, but he nodded his head nonetheless.

:

Iruka offered Rin his chair which she took. He stood in front of her, uncertain. _What was she going to say_? _Was she going to yell at him for at one point in time being Kakashi's lover_? _Or was she_ _going to tell him he could no longer see Kakashi, not even as a friend_? Iruka felt sick at the very thought, it had been hard enough giving Kakashi up, but to never see him again? Iruka didn't know if he would be able to deal. Kakashi in some strange way made his life worth living.

"I'm not here to confront you Iruka, in fact I'm here to tell you that I concede."

Iruka blinked owlishly at her. "I don't understand." He said feeling faint, wasn't _concede _a fancy word for, _I give up_?Rin smiled kindly at him.

"It's rather simple Iruka I am allowing you to date Kakashi freely. It was not an easy decision to make, Kakashi is my first love after all, he has cared for me and has always been there for me, but now that I think about it Kakashi is more like an older brother to me and it is obvious where his heart lies." Rin explained.

"I cannot except this, I'm sorry. I love Kakashi, but--" Rin cut him off:

"It is not rather you agree or not, considering the circumstances you don't have much of a choice!" Her voice was so firm it shut Iruka right up. Rin coughed suddenly and Iruka was immediately at her side, shewaved him away. "I'm fine... for the moment." Rin took out a light blue silk kerchief and wiped at her mouth, then settled her gaze back on Iruka who looked rather on edge. This woman seemed so strong, yet at the same time she looked so fragile...

Rin smiled a bit weakly at him, then said: "I'm dying."

:

_To Be Continued_...


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight** _First loves, only loves and death_

:

Naruto just stared at Kakashi who was trying his hardest to pretend that the blue eyed boy in front of him was just part of the scenery. Naruto placed his lap top down next to him and leaned against the table, he looked thoughtfully at the older man smiling slightly at his discomfort.

"So you like Iruka, huh?" Naruto asked conversationally his old smile alighting his face. Kakashi's one visible eye looked at the boy. Naruto frowned a little, this was a very hard man to read. Kakashi cocked his head to the side and looked him over.

"I love him." Kakashi said in a blunt like manner.

Naruto cracked a smile, turning his head to stare outside.

"Who are you to Iruka?" Kakashi asked. Naruto didn't answer for a long moment, to busy staring out the window his gaze wistful. He then shrugged his shoulders,

"I don't know really, but I like to think of him as my second father. The last time I saw him I was seven years old." Kakashi nodded his head, then started to look out the window with Naruto.

"I know you genuinely love him," Naruto said softly. "So I except you."

Kakashi looked back at Naruto, a bit taken a back, his one visible eye curved slightly.

:

"Your hands." Sasuke stated, his face growing strained.

Sakura looked confused for a second and then looked down at her bleeding hands.

_Blood_... Sakura thought, feeling faint.

Sakura started to sway. Sasuke stood up instantly and managed to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"We have to clean your hands, are you alright?" How could one woman be so troublesome. Sasuke began to question why he was _bi_ and wondered if now was the oppurtune moment to declare himself officially gay and save himself from future headaches. Sakura nodded her head, very much pleased that Sasuke was holding her so protectively. Sasuke helped her stand and Sakura leaned heavily on his shoulder. Sasuke looked down at her his eyes meeting a shock of pink. He sighed deep within his throat glad indeed that Naruto was not present to see this.

_I wonder what he's doing now_? Sasuke thought idly to himself.

He led Sakura to his private bathroom where she sat down on the hood of the toilet seat.

"Hold out your hands." Sasuke ordered quietly as he got out the required materials needed to clean her wounds. Sakura held out her hands out and grimaced, her hands were swelled pink and bloody. Sakura looked away, ashamed, the hot burn of tears prickling along the backs of her eyes. Sasuke cleaned her hands gently, then wrapped them. Sakura looked back only when she felt the warmth of Sasuke's touch leave her completely, watching him as he quietly put the first aid away. Sasuke looked down at her:

"What was that scene all about?" His voice was no longer gentle, but laced with aggravation. Sakura just barely managed to not clench her fists again. Instead she looked down strands of pink falling over her face casting dark shadows over her features.

"I don't know, I was just mad."

"That I asked you to leave? I'm a busy man Ms. Haruno, I don't have time to dally."

"I know that Sasuke-san, I just wish... I just wish you would..." Sakura couldn't quite manage to put her thoughts into words.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "You wish I would what?" He urged. There was a long silenc and then Sakura's head shot up, tears springing from her eyes:

"I wish you would look at me like you look at Naruto!"

:

Iruka felt his knees weaken slightly at Rin's confession.

"You're what?" He asked helplessly hoping that he had heard wrong. Rin's face grew sad and she looked away from Iruka's distraught face to stare at the far wall.

"I'm dying. I have yet to tell Kakashi, I... don't want him to know." Iruka collapsed into a stray chair.

"Kakashi is use to losing those he loves, when my time comes he will be able to except it without hesitation. He's the strongest man I've ever known, but even people like him succumb to their pain eventually." Rin's brown eyes locked with Iruka's, "that is why I leave him to you Iruka, Kakashi needs somebody like you, you're the only person he has left."

Rin dabbed at her eyes fruitlessly, tears still slipped free and suddenly she covered her face with her hands and cried. Iruka could only stare at her, his own face crumbling. It seemed cruel in so many ways, this beautiful woman slowly dying, having to let go forcefully of the only man she ever loved. Kakashi being use to losing those he loved? There was so much Kakashi hadn't told him, so much pain and loss that he kept hidden from him. Did he think that he would'nt be able to understand, or did he just not want to burden him with his troubles? Iruka lifted himself up from his chair, and walking over to the crying woman he pulled her into his body. Rin clung to him desperately and sobbed into his chest. Iruka stroked her back his face reflecting her cries.

"Obito, Kakashi's best-friend died when they were very young," Rin began through her tears. "Kakashi and him use to always compete with one another, but Kakashi always got the best of Obito, something in which fueled the jealously inside of him that he harbored. One day out of the blue he challenged Kakashi to a swimming contest, the day was stormy and Kakashi pleaded with Obito to reconsider, put it off for another day, but Obito refused to relent, his stubborn nature taking over. Kakashi wanted no part of it, so the two argued, their worst argument yet an Kakashi stormed off. Obito went on with his plan and went swimming anyways." Rin broke off an clung tighter to Iruka:

"Kakashi decided after awhile to go back out and make amends with Obito, because that is what they always did; they would fight, give each other time to cool off, then make back up. When he realized that Obito had went on with the swimming match he made his way there and catching sight of Obito's strewn clothes on the sand, he jumped into the water without a second thought, hoping that he wasn't too late..." Iruka looked stricken as Rin started to cry again, her tiny body shaking.

"He never found his body Iruka! It destroyed Kakashi, he was never the same again after that... Obito was the kindest, most thoughtful person and for him to die in such a way it just seemed so unfair!" Rin pulled back and stared into Iruka's eyes. "You see now why you must except my offer? You must always be there for him Iruka, me and Obito were at one point in time, two out of three people he ever loved and now you're four."

Iruka stared back into her eyes. "Four?" He wished he hadn't of asked because Rin's eyes filled with fresh tears and she let out a strangled sob of despair.

"I think it would be best if Kakashi told you about him, he doesn't mind talking about his death, Obito's however... It would be a miracle if he ever even told you his name." Rin wiped at her eyes and a heavy silence ensued.

:

_To Be Continued_...


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine** _All the stuff love is made of_

:

Haku stopped typing abruptly and frowned. It was not everyday that weird emotions came over him, so when they did he made sure to pay close attention to them. Haku stood up and walked over to Sasuke's office door, he reached for the doorknob and paused...

...It was a little too quiet on the other side.

Haku couldn't help but think. He was use to hearing Sasuke's fingers clacking along the keys, but this heavy silence was a bit unnerving. Haku pondered his choices: he could be rude and just barge into the office without invitation, or he could knock and wait for Sasuke to answer. He was pulled from his musing by a sharp rap at the other door. Haku sighed, and moving a strand of hair from his shoulder to behind his ear he went back to his desk.

"Come in." Haku said patiently.

The door opened and two men stepped inside. A man with pale white skin, intense green eyes and fire colored hair. He didn't seem to be carrying any sort of emotion on his face, though he did look slightly irritated. The other man Haku knew, him being the owner of the Hyuuga multi-million, soon to be multi-billion dollar enterprise. The man, Neji, was in the paper along with Sasuke every other day, as the media wanted to play them against each other. The two were frenemies if anything, and made no secret of the fact that they couldn't stand the other. Haku was more than a little curious as to why the powerful man was here, and with a rather pretty little waif.

"My names Gaara." The man said stonily, folding his arms over his chest. Haku raised a brow.

"Just Gaara?" he asked to make sure, Gaara nodded. Haku stored this bit of information away for a later date.

"Alright, what may I do for you... two?" Haku asked, suddenly feeling very nervous.

Neji placed a tan hand on Gaara's shoulder ignoring how the other man bristled at the touch. "We're here to see Uzumaki Naruto, we called, but someone who was obviously having a bad day answered and kept mistaking us for someone named Sakura."

Haku looked amused. "Well I dropped him off about an hour ago at a little cafe called _Umino's Place_ he asked me to come an pick him up on my lunch hour, you can wait until then or go now." Haku crossed his hands demurely in his lap and gave them a pretty smile. Gaara had the sudden strangest urge to ask him if he were a woman or not, even though it was all too clear that he was a man.

Gaara then opened his mouth to tell him his answer, but Neji once again decided to answer for him:

"We'll wait. Is Sasuke here?"

Haku panicked. Sasuke would have his neck if he just let walk Neji in. They were rivals, even if Sasuke owned a writing company and Neji owned a computer software company. The were perhaps the youngest millionaires in all of Japan and every part of Asia was making bets on who would become a billionaire first.

"I'll call in an see." Haku said after a moment of hesitation.

"That won't be necessary." Neji crisply waved him off an walked toward Sasuke's office door. Gaara wondered what the hell was up with Neji all of a sudden (and why the hell he thought he wasn't capable of speaking for himself?) . Haku let out an unhappy little sigh as Neji disappeared inside Sasuke's office, he was really getting tired of people underestimating him.

:

Kakashi sat up. Iruka and Rin had emerged and Kakashi could feel his face paling a little as he stared from Rin's red rimmed eyes to Iruka's sad brown ones. Kakashi could only guess what the teo had discussed in that room without him present. He stood up reaching for Rin's arm,

"Rin we--" He was cut off by Iruka grabbing him suddenly around the neck and pulling him into a desperate and rather hot kiss, literally kissing the very breath from Kakashi's mouth. Rin looked on smiling distantly, squeezing at the damp kerchief in her small hands. Naruto was pretty schocked to see such an assertive side to his reserved former sensei, but he couldn't help but cheer him on mentally. It was a bit weird to see Iruka kissing Rin's fiancee in front of her face, but he guessed that perhaps the woman had allowed them on last farewell kiss, one for the road. Though he couldn't help but feel a little bad for them, it was obvious that they really loved each other, but couldn't be together.

The two pulled apart, Kakashi's one eye wide in pleasant surprise. "Iruka?" His voice was breathless and honestly it was the only thing he could say after such a mind blowing kiss. Iruka leaned forward an whispered something into Kakashi's ear. Kakashi's hands tightened around his waist and he looked over at Rin who nodded her head.

"I'll see you in the car Kakashi." Rin said quietly and while walking by she threw Iruka a secret wink. Iruka gave her a grateful smile in return.

Kakashi watched her leave, surprise written all over his one visible eye. There had to be some reason why his long-time friend would suddenly give him up and he was going to find out why. _Though I'm afraid however that I already know why_. Kakashi thought a heavy weight settling onto his shoulders. Kakashi looked back down at Iruka who was holding him tight enough to snap his neck, like if he relaxed one muscle Kakashi would slip away from him. Iruka looked terribly sad and that made Kakashi hold him all the more tighter, the man really did have a heart of gold. Kakashi burrowed his nose in Iruka's thick brown hair and breathed in that lovely scent of almond.

_Rin, thank-you_.

:

Rin stood by the car, touching it lightly with her fingers, her brown eyes dimming. She turned around and looked up at the sky, the dark blue of it making her heart ache, as it has been a light blue when she had last looked up at it. Naruto had rushed out after the woman, though he had just stopped himself from calling her name when he saw her turn and look up wistfully into the sky. Her profile to Naruto looked so small and it make something in Naruto's heart break.

_Obito, did I do good_?

Naruto jumped in alarm when the woman fell backwards onto the car. He rushed her and managed to catch her before she slid to the ground. Rin's skin soaked in her sweat, she was cold to the touch and a line of blood was trailing from her lip, slipping darkly underneath her chin. Naruto held her shaking body tight to his own and screamed for help.

:

(Sasuke was more than a little surprised at Sakura's outburst. Of course it was obvious that the girl harbored feelings for him, what young woman like her didn't? Sasuke just figured it was a simple crush that would die away once she realized that he didn't think of her in that way. He wasn't prepared for her feelings toward him to be this strong, and as ridiculous as those feelings were it didn't stop him from feeling a bit of sympathy towards her.

"This is not professional behavior Ms. Haruno." Sasuke said instead and made to leave. Sakura stood up and grabbed his arm, Sasuke stiffened, but didn't jerk from her grasp.

"What I feel for you is stronger than what Naruto feels, why can't you see that?" Sakura hated how pleading her voice sounded, but she could no longer allow herself to be played by him. One minute he was sweet and the next he was cold, though never to Naruto. The unfairness of it made her seeth with jealously.

"Cease this childish behavior this instant!" Sasuke snapped, his voice a deadly whisper. It disgusted him to see her in such a weak state, acting so much like a girl still in high school crushing on the popular guy from the football team. It was absurd for her to love him, he gave her no reason to. "Take the rest of the day off." He turned and stormed out the bathroom.

"SASUKE!" Sakura had run blindly forward and wrapped her arms around Sasuke from behind pressing herself fully into his back. Sasuke was so still it was as if he had froze solid in her arms.

The door opened and the last person Sasuke expected to see walking inside, Hyuuga Neji. Neji smirked, his head dipping slightly to the side in his amusement.

"Well... Naruto's not going to be too happy about this."

:

_To Be Continued_...


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten **_Arguments an decisions in the aftermath of love_

:

Sakura stuck her key into the lock and slowly pushed open the door . After being ordered to leave Sasuke's office Sakura drove herself to into an empty parking lot and cried like a baby. All cried out she spent long moments in silence reflecting on her situation and how similar it seemed to be to that of her character Creole and her stormy one-sided relationship with the handsome and cold Seriol. Sakura closed the door behind her an leaned up against it, letting out a little dejected sigh.

"It's the squid!" Ino's shrill voice sounded from the living room, followed by loud laughter.

Sakura clutched her head suddenly as if in pain, her fingers grabbing ather long thick strands of pink. It seemed like something had shut off in Sakura's mind as she trailed her fingers through hair, letting it spool over her fingers. Sakura looked up, and her aqua green eyes blazed with an unfamiliar light. She made her way out the hallway and into the living area, looking all the world like a woman on a mission. Ino looked up from her movie and watched in slight confusion as Sakura stormed pace her, so face she left a whirl of air in her wake. Ino stood from the couch and followed Sakura into the kitchen, where the woman was now looking frantically through the silverware drawer.

"Sakura..." Ino didn't know what to say, Sakura's strange behavior was worrying to her.

_I'll make Sasuke love me_! Sakura thought as she closed the silverware drawer with a snap and pulled out a large butcher knife from the chop block.

"Sakura! What are you doing!?" Ino shouted in alarm, then made a movement as if to go forward, but stopped when Sakura grabbed at her hair and began to hack through it like a woman possessed. Ino's eyes widened to an impossible size as light strands of pink fell to the floor and scattered.

:

Neji walked out of Sasuke's office, his face very tight and his mouth in a thin line. Gaara was sitting in a vacant seat by Haku's desk having a one-sided conversation with the pretty man. They both looked up when Neji entered the room.

"Is something wrong?" Gaara asked, though he didn't particularly care.

Neji shook his head. "Let's go."

Gaara frowned. "You can go, I'm going to go with Haku to pick Naruto up." Neji seem to like this plan.

"I can take you." He said tightly. Neji didn't like when his orders were contradicted. Gaara on the other hand didn't like how Neji thought that just because they were back together he could order him around like he was some woman.

"That's really not necessary, so drop it." Gaara shot back.

Haku was looking from one to the other. _Why do I always have to be present during disagreements_? _Sasuke really doesn't pay me enough for this_...

"Gaara, I don't like repeating myself." Neji said, his patience running out.

"Then don't." Gaara said back, his eyes narrowing to near slits.

Haku sighed. Where was Zabuza when you needed him?

:

Zabuza was of course stuck in traffic. He honked tirelessly on the horn wanting to get down to the jewelry store before it closed. Him and Haku had been together for a long time, and Zabuza after a heated argument with Haku the other night realized that he was long overdue on that proposal.

_Haku can now stop nagging me about not being romantic and loving him enough_. Zabuza thought with a sneer as he once again pressed down hard on the horn. He loved Haku more than anything and what better way to prove that than to make what they had official and permanent?

:

Sasuke ran his fingers through his thick dark hair in agitation. Damn Neji. Damn Haruno.

_That stupid woman just may cost me my relationship with Naruto_. Sasuke thought with a sigh. He could not let that happen, so he would just have to tell Naruto himself what went down in this room. Though nothing happened aside from Haruno being crazy. Then again if Neji got to him first he'd probably make up some wild story about catching him with Sakura splayed out on the desk. He'd sooner fuck his brother. Sasuke stood up an unsure air about him. He could just call Naruto or ask Haku where he had gone. Sasuke phone went off and he flipped it open.

It was Naruto.

Sasuke was in a panic, did Naruto somehow know? Should he even answer the phone? No, that would be stupid, then Naruto would think he was avoiding him, dammnit why was he so riled up!?

Sasuke answered the call. "Hello?"

"Sasuke, are you busy? I need you right now." Came Naruto's rather frantic voice from the other line.

"You need me right now? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, it's just... could you come down to the hospital--"

"The hospital!? What happened?" Thoughts of Naruto trying to commit suicide because of Neji's lies flashed through his mind. It was a ridiculous train of thought, but he couldn't help thinking it anyway.

"I'll explain everything when you get down here, just get down here."

"Alright, I'll be right there justwait outside for me." Sasuke said already making his way to the door.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto sounded relieved, and happy. Sasuke waited for his end to go dead and then slipping his cell into his pocket he exited his office.

:

Neji closed the gap that separated him from Gaara. Gaara eyed him warily, but didn't move away when Neji touched him, his thin fingers trailing up his arm.

"So you're not going to come with me, is what you're saying, huh?" Neji asked silkily, his white-gray eyes a bit dark. Gaara grabbed his wrist and squeezed it in warning.

"I'm not one of your clients Neji so don't treat me as if I were or you'll regret it." Gaara's voice was as cold as ice and equally flat. He let go of Neji's wrist, ignoring the look of blind rage on his face and turned towards Haku's desk who immediately looked off in the other direction, as if the couple in front of him weren't seconds away from killing each other.

"Haku, if you're ready?" Haku nodded his head and threw a wary look toward Neji who looked like it was taking everything he had inside of him to keep his composure from snapping.

The door to Sasuke's office opened and said man stepped briskly out of it. "Haku, Naruto just called me I'm off to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Gaara asked turning his intense green gaze to Sasuke, his heart constricting slightly. "What's wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke guessed this guy was Gaara. He narrowed his eyes a little, but he knew somewhere in his jealous heart that Naruto and Gaara were indeed nothing more than friends.

"I don't know, but he wants me to come down there, If you wish to come, come." Sasuke left without another word.

"Haku."

Haku was already up an taking out his keys. He was also very worried about Naruto, and wanted to make sure that he was all right. Haku made his way out the room figuring that Gaara would follow him out. Gaara was derailed however by Neji snagging him just below his elbow.

"You're riding with me." Neji's voice broke no room for argument. Gaara _would_ have argued but he was too worried about Naruto to care. As long as he got to the hospital he didn't give a shit who took him. Though once this was over, Neji had a lot of explaining to do.

"Fine."

He jerked his arm from Neji's grasp and walked out.

:

Kakashi was leaned up against the wall outside of the room Rin occupied. He couldn't enter because they were inside trying to stabilize her condition, but he'd be damned if he moved from this spot, he wanted to be the first person she saw when she opened up her eyes. Iruka stood off to the side watching him, having just tended Naruto, telling him that everything was going to be fine. In truth though he was more worried about Kakashi, Rin's words kept replaying themselves over and over again in his mind:

("Kakashi is use to losing those he loves, when my time comes he will be able to except it without hesitation. He's the strongest man I've ever known, but even people like him succumb to their pain eventually." Rin's brown eyes locked with Iruka's, "that is why I leave him to you Iruka, Kakashi needs somebody like you, you're the only person he has left.")

Iruka sighed sadly as he rubbed his eyes. _But am I enough_?

:

_To Be Continued_...


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven** _Lovin' you is easy 'cause you're beautiful_...

:

("Well, Naruto's not gonna like this." Neji said his smirk deepening.

Sasuke felt like he was trapped in some sort of surreal dream. The world's most annoying and persistent woman had her arms wrapped tightly around him from behind no less and his self-proclaimed rival was standing in his doorway, clearly enjoying himself and Sasuke's predicament.

"Let. Me. Go." Sasuke enunciated threw gritted teeth. It was like a dark cloud of intense anger was hovering over him an if Sakura was as smart as she claimed to be she would let him go and be quick about it. Sakura slowly released Sasuke, realizing that maybe grabbing him like that had been a bit brash, she stepped back, her green eyes still sparkling with unshed tears.

"Get out. I do not want to see your face until tomorrow, or you're fired."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, then closed it realizing that his warning was not a threat but a promise. Sakura ran out the room with tears in her eyes, the office door slamming closed behind her. Sasuke sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"The people you hire Sasuke, no wonder why I'm in the lead." Neji teased.

Sasuke threw Neji the darkest look of loathing. "Get the fuck out of my office Hyuuga, or I'll throw you out on your ass myself."

The playful light left Neji's eyes and they were now simmering a color close to molten silver. "As if you have the balls Uchiha."

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "Don't think so highly of yourself Hyuuga just because everyone's cheering for you. It's pity, your father was a nobody." Neji moved quicker than Sasuke could blink and in an instant had him held fast by the scruff of his shirt.

"You take that back you piece of shit--"

Sasuke laughed again. "I can't take back the truth even you know that, your family is nothing, even the shy Hyuuga Hinata has more seniority over you, If your uncle really wanted to Hyuuga he'd take that company right from underneath your nose. I suppose he did love your father." Sasuke jeered. Neji let him go, his face had gone completely pale in his anger.

"Like father, like son."

"You'll pay for those words Uchiha." Neji threatened. He turned around and left out the office, the door closing with a crisp snap behind him. Sasuke stood alone, pondering Neji's words.)

:

("Come on Kakashi, just a quick swim! Scared I'll beat you, huh?" Obita said, challenge gleaming in his dark eyes.

"Looks like it's going to rain, Obito." Kakashi was leaned up against the couch, he gave Obito a lazy stare from behind his silver fringe. Obito's eyes glittered as he adjusted his goggles.

"That adds risk Kakashi, come on just a quick swim, we won't even have to go out far, just far enough for me to beat you."

Kakashi let out a sigh of frustration. "Enough with the challenges Obito, this is suicide, we can do it later when the water is calm."

"You're just afraid I'm going to beat you! You think you're so great just because you're good at everything! Well this is something I'm good at and I'm going to prove it too you!" Kakashi was quiet for a second an then he looked away strands of silver falling over his eyes.

"Do what you want."

Obito stared at Kakashi an unknown emotion taking hold of his heart, he clenched his fists. "You'll see." Obito said darkly, his once bright eyes shuttered.)

Iruka touched Kakashi's shoulder, it was unnerving him how still Kakashi was. Kakashi looked over at Iruka, his face expressionless, but Iruka noticed the storm in his eyes.

"I killed him you know," Kakashi said suddenly in a quiet voice. "I could have stopped him, but I was so mad I just let him go." He took Iruka's hand and held it. "I should be the one lying in that bed dying, not Rin... I should be dead, not him... I'm a terrible person Iruka."

Iruka pulled Kakashi into his arms and held him tight, Kakashi was cold... too cold.

"Don't say things like that Kakashi, It's not true." Iruka consoled his heart breaking.

"Yes it is Iruka, don't you see? If you don't distance yourself from me you'll be next--"

"Stop it!" Iruka cried, his brown eyes ablaze. "I don't want to hear anymore of it! I love you Kakashi... I'm not going anywhere."

Kakashi stiffened. "You're making a mistake," His voice was hollow, his eyes closed off. "You're making a mistake Iruka." Iruka shook his head and pulled Kakashi closer to him.

"Then let me make it."

:

Sasuke didn't even get the chance to close the door before Naruto flung himself into his arms. Sasuke stood stunned for a second an then put his arms around Naruto loving the feel of Naruto's body pressed so intimately and tightly against his own. His life had been meaningless before Naruto. It had been so routine, and then Naruto had barged into his office, blue eyes wild and a stack of papers in his hand.

"Sasuke I was so scared! Rin just fell, I don't know what would've happened if I hadn't of been there to catch her!" Naruto shouted into his neck holding Sasuke tight enough to cut off his air supply. Sasuke ran his fingers down Naruto's back in a soothing manner.

"Calm down dobe an tell me exactly what happened."

Naruto kissed him instead. The two kissed deeply in openly, mouths opening and tongues slipping through, to run along teeth and the roof of the other's mouth. Naruto took hold of Sasuke's tongue and sucked it into his mouth. Sasuke hands roamed down Naruto's back to grab a hold of his firm ass, while Naruto groped him through his pants. The parking lot of the hospital disappeared as the two lovers got lost in each other and the intense sensation of pleasure.

"Naruto?" Gaara's voice was dry.

Naruto and Sasuke broke apart. Naruto's cheeks burned, his eyes though were still a glaze of blue lust. Sasuke smirked.

"Gaara?" Naruto squeaked.

Gaara eyes were shining over in amusement. "We really need to talk, but first are you all right?"

Naruto pulled Gaara into a tight hug. "I'm sorry I didn't call you Gaara, but Sasuke was the first person I thought of, I hope you're not mad." Gaara smiled faintly an patted Naruto's back in kind.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're all right."

"Me too." Haku added as he walked over. A few men in the parking lot looked his way, they were smiling an whispering. Haku use to this kind of treatment from the same sex threw them a sexy smile an winked. They blushed and looked away. Naruto and Gaara released each other and Sasuke walked over and pulled Naruto back into his body.

"... Gaara this is--"

"I know." Sasuke and Gaara eyed each other evenly, seeming to exchange words with each other without even uttering a word. Neji took that moment to walk over in all his arrogant glory. He spotted Naruto, but not before spotting Sasuke and throwing a glare his way.

"Hello Naruto, are you well?"

"Yeah, but it's not me you all should be worried about, I was just scared and needed someone." Naruto explained sounded a little sheepish.

Sasuke tightened his hold his eyes locked on Neji almost daring him to ruin the mood. Neji though wasn't even thinking about what went on in there with Sasuke and Sakura _if _anything at all went down, he could care less. Neji looked at Gaara an wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him closer. Gaara looked irritated, but didn't object.

_Score even, we're no different Uchiha, in fact we're just the same_. Neji though his eyes level with Sasuke's.

_So we are_. Sasuke thought as if reading Neji's mind.

"It's Kakashi's fiancée Rin, she's really sick an Iruka told me she was all right, but I'm not sure because when they put her in the ambulance she was hacking up blood an her eyes had rolled to the back of her head." Naruto explained in a frantic rush.

Haku covered his mouth in shock. "Oh dear... is there anything we can do?"

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think so, but I us being here is enough she was a nice woman."

Haku's eyes widened in misunderstanding. "She's not..." He couldn't even speak it. Naruto looked confused for a second and then Haku's words dawned on him.

"No! She just gave me the impression of someone dyin'... like that feeling you get when you say good-bye to someone an in your heart you know that'll be the last time you see them." An uncomfortable silence followed Naruto's words, a cold wind sweeping by as if on cue. Sasuke held Naruto tighter to him.

"We should head on inside I'm not leaving until I know she's all right." Naruto said his voice firm. They all nodded.

Naruto took hold of Sasuke's hand and the two of them along with Neji and Gaara made there way toward the hospital's entrance. Neji though suddenly loosened his grip on Gaara and watched as the other man walked off not even seeming to notice that Neji was no longer bear hugging him. Neji took this moment to replay his treatment of Gaara over and over again inside his head and realizing how bad and controlling he had been treating his boyfriend wanted to slap himself.

Sasuke had me so angry I had forgotten myself an I took it out on Gaara who didn't deserve it. I really _am_ like my father. Neji thought warily to himself.

Gaara noticed a few moments later that Neji was not following behind him and turned around to look back at him. Neji met Gaara curious green eyes and seperating the small gap between them he took Gaara's hand and pulled the other man into him. Neji pressed his lips against the shell Gaara's ear:

"I'm sorry." He whispered, an then kissed his temple. Gaara blinked wondering just what had gotten into Neji, he then decided not to think too much on it an take it for what it was: a sincere apology. Gaara let a small almost phantom smile cross his lips.

"It's fine, there is still a lot we don't know about each other, but in time we'll learn an be all right." Gaara intertwined his fingers with Neji's and pulled him with him towards the entrance leading into the hospital.

Haku watched the two couples with lovely tears in his pretty brown eyes. _Oh love_! _What a joyous thing it is_!

"I sound like Lee..." Haku said aloud with a little smile on his face. He then hurried to catch up with them hoping that Zabuza got his message.

:

_To Be Continued_...


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve** ... _and I will always love you_

:

Sasuke's arm tightened around Naruto's waist. Naruto side-glanced at him in curiosity. "What is it?" Naruto asked quietly wondering why Sasuke was acting so unusual. Sasuke met his gaze.

"I have something to tell you." Sasuke admitted bluntly. Naruto's face didn't lose the curiously cute expression, but his eyes did however shutter slightly.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and spotted Neji, Gaara an Haku talking to the nurse. Gaara and Neji stood close together an Haku stood next to them a serious expression on his pretty face.

"Sasuke?" Naruto had took hold of his arm and was leading him towards the bathroom. Naruto pulled Sasuke inside and checked to make sure it was empty, in which it was. He focused all his attention on Sasuke, who for a multi-million dollar corporation owning bastard looked out of his element and a little nervous as well.

"Shoot." Naruto urged a little impatiently.

Sasuke gave Naruto a long look before realizing hat 'shoot' meant 'explain'. He let out a deep sigh and barely kept himself from reaching out and touching Naruto.

"It's really nothing, but I wanted to tell you before someone else did--" Naruto cut him off, eyes narrowing as he jumped to his own conclusions.

"If it's not anything serious why are you so nervous?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Because you're known for your temper Naruto, if I recall how you knocked out five of my security guards _including_ the best one I had, Kakashi, just so you could get into my office and _demand_ I publish your fathers book." Sasuke relayed in a matter of fact tone. Naruto looked sort of sheepish as he scratched the back of his head.

"Don't change the subject bastard, and he wasn't so great if all I had to do was kick him in the balls." Naruto smirked. Sasuke's eyes glowed in amusement, he looked away before Naruto could catch his small smile though.

"So tell me." Naruto urged as he leaned his lower back up against the sink behind him, turning his head in Sasuke's direction so he could regard him. Sasuke moved his fingers through his hair our of nervous habit.

"Haruno wanted to tell me that her infatuation with me was bordering on obsession an to prove that point she sort of grabbed me and Neji walked in an caught us in a very compromising position--Nothing like that!" Sasuke added hastily as he saw Naruto's fists clench an his blue eyes boil over in rage. "She was just holding me --very tightly-- and with Neji being my rival and the fact that he hate each other, I was worried that he would tell you some stupid story about me having her splayed out over the desk." Sasuke shuddered for emphasis, the thought of it clearly disturbed him.

He settled his dark gaze fully on Naruto. Naruto was slowly washing his hands, cupping some in his hands he smoothed them through his hair, dampening it. Sasuke felt himself getting very warm in his lower region. _What the hell is he doing_? Naruto tilted his head back an stared at the ceiling for a second,as if trying to recover his thoughts, he then side-glanced at Sasuke.

"So what did you do?" Naruto's voice was very calm, it unsettled Sasuke because he was expecting Naruto to explode, _in fact_ he would have preferred it if Naruto had exploded then he wouldn't have to deal with this alien calmness that Naruto was exuding.

"I told her to get out of my sight an that if she ever tried anything like that again I'd fire her." It wasn't quite the truth, but it wasn't an outright lie either.

Naruto turned the water back on an splashed some water onto his face, Sasuke frowned. "Why are you doing that?" He asked.

"I'm mad enough to spit fire right now, I'm trying to calm myself down." Naruto growled as he grabbed a paper towel an wiped off the water that had started to drip down his neck. "She thinks this is some sort of game to win your affections, but to me it's more than that." He looked back at Sasuke his eyes so serious Sasuke was unable to speak. "I mean... I think..."

Naruto sighed, then pushed himself away from the sink. "We should head back out..."

Sasuke however refused to move out of Naruto's way. "Wait! What were you about to say, and you're not mad?"

"Mad about what? I know that you don't like Sakura in that way, it's _her_ that doesn't realize that an never mind now is not the time to be talking about this." Sasuke sighed in relief he was all for letting the conversation drop, besides he had gotten off pretty easy and that _for now_ was all that mattered. "We'll continue this conversation later an much else." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arm back around Naruto's waist. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

:

The nurse walked away. Haku turned to Gaara and Neji. "Well I guess all we can do at the moment is wait, Kakashi is a very close friend to me an Zabuza and I personally want to make sure he is all right." He walked over and sat down next to a colorless man who was sitting very still and watching his every move. Haku either didn't notice, or pretended not to notice.

"I'm thirsty." Gaara declared looking around for the nearest vending machine.

"I'll take you." Neji offered tugging on Gaara's hand to get him moving, they disappeared around a corner. Haku sighed, then unnecessarily smoothed out his pants. He ran his fingers through his long brown hair an stopped suddenly as his fingers brushed across something that was not strands of hair, but something hard and very cold. Haku turned his head to stare into a pair of hard light brown eyes.

"Oh!" Haku cried out in surprise. The odd man was a little _too_ close for comfort, though very beautiful indeed. He had the feminine appearance of a woman just like he did. The other man leaned closer to his face, his light brown eyes darting around every inch of Haku's face, his cold fingers still tangled in Haku's long hair.

"I--" Haku stuttered moving his head to loosen the odd man's hold. The man appeared not to hear him for he leaned closer to Haku's face burying his nose into Haku's hair and neck, smelling him. Haku's eyes widened, his heart racing. He was completely floored at the strangers intimate contact. He couldn't move even though he wanted to, Haku wanted to tell this strange man that he already had someone that he loved, but he just _couldn't _he just hoped that the man would eventually stop. Haku then felt something wet against his neck, he let out a soft gasp as he realized it was the other's man's tears. The colorless man moved back, they stared into each others eyes:

(You will be my friend, won't you?

Of course I'll be your friend, we have to stick together.)

The beautiful man stood up, wiping at his tears in surprise. Haku started:

"Wait!" Haku shouted before he could stop himself feeling tears of his own bruning the backs of his eyes. The man however ignored Haku and hurriedly walked off. Haku stood up and went to follow him, though the man had mysteriously disapeared. Haku stood at the entrance of the waiting room in bewildered confusion, blinking only when a tear slipped free from his eye and trailed down his cheek.

:

Naruto and Sasuke walked into the waiting room to see Haku staring intently out of one of the windows. The two exchanged glances and then approached him.

"Haku?" Naruto said softly. Haku let out a sad sigh and then turned around.

"Oh you're back..." Haku's voice sounded incredibly sad. "Neji and Gaara went to go get something to drink, I wish I would have went with them my throat feels awfully dry..." Haku rambled.

Sasuke looked toward the vacant spot where the man with the colorless appearance once sat. Haku was wringing his fingers. "Haku are you--"

"Did you guys want anything?" Gaara asked as he and Neji walked inside each holding a cup of steaming coffee. Neji sipped his looking anywhere but at Sasuke. Gaara offered his cup to Naruto who took a grateful slurp. Haku sat back down an stared into his lap.

_I remember him, but then again I do not_... _it was so long ago_... Haku thought fretfully to himself.

They heard a soft knock an looked to see Iruka standing in the entrance way, he looked a little tired, but smiled at them nonetheless. Naruto walked over and hugged him, Iruka hugged him back.

"So how is she?" Naruto pried as Iruka led them both over to a seat where they sat down. Sasuke took a seat on Naruto's other side in Gaara and Neji sat over by Haku.

"Rin is fine for the moment, but she is very tired so they'll only allow one person in to see her at a time, Kakashi is in there with her now. They say she doesn't have long to live." Iruka rubbed his eyes. "Me and Kakashi are going to take care of her--"

"There's got to be some way to save her Iruka--I mean they're just going to let her die!?"

Iruka smiled sadly, Naruto was still Naruto. He moved his fingers fatherly through Naruto's golden locks of sunshine. "Naruto it isn't possible to save everybody, you know that, sometimes these things are just meant. Rin is a strong woman an she has excepted her fate, though I know she wishes she would have had a little more time." Iruka closed his eyes in Naruto tightened his grip around Iruka.

"It's just not fair." Naruto whispered, a sadness filling him as he thought of his dad and how he had been taken from him so early in life.

Sasuke looked away an stared across the room at Neji who was looking right back at him. They knew death all too well; their parents death had been no accident and it was something they had in common, something other than fortune and fame. Sasuke looked away, he had been close to his parents, his dad having been a scholar, a man who loved to write, his mom on the other hand had been a painter. They seemed to be the perfect match for one another, the perfect example of people who had went from _nothing_ to _something_. Sasuke closed his eyes, remembering his father moving loving fingers through his hair as his mom leaned over and placed soft kisses against his forehead.

:

Kakashi gripped Rin's hand, finding it hard to stare at her ashen face. It looked to him like it was taking everything she held inside her just to breath. Why hadn't Rin told him she was sick? Why was everyone so very important to him, leaving? Kakashi could not stop the tears from falling, and was glad that no one was present except Rin to see his pain. He bowed his head and let the tears fall.

"Why are you crying Kakashi?" Rin's voice was very soft and hoarse, but she spoke loud enough for Kakashi to hear her. Kakashi looked up in saw Rin's brown eyes staring at him sadly. He took hold of her hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"Why didn't you tell me Rin? We've been friends all our lives how could you keep something like this from me?" Kakashi didn't mean to sound accusatory, but he couldn't help how betrayed he felt.

Rin drew in a shallow breath gripping Kakashi's hand as tight as she could. "Because I love you Kakashi and I hate to see you in pain, I know you think that its your fault that you were not there to say good-bye to Sun." Kakashi's eyes widened slightly as he remembered the boy named Naruto who had kicked him in the balls, he had looked just like him. Kakashi then remembered there little chat in the Cafe an how the resemblance almost made him want to embrace the man, how he had said that he excepted him, it had almost made him break down.

Rin smiled. "He does look like him doesn't he?" She whispered. Kakashi nodded. Rin held his hand tighter. "I saw Obito." Kakashi almost ripped his hand free from her grasp, his one visible eye widening in shock. Rin sat-up a little, a light sheen of sweat had broken out across her forehead.

"Rin! Lay--"

"He came to me while I was unconscious," Rin continued, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "He looked exactly the same Kakashi!" Her grip was so tight, Kakashi wanted to leave the room. Rin held his hand in a vice grip. "He kissed my forehead in he told me that he had been waiting for me, that he couldn't wait to see me again."

"Oh god..." Kakashi uttered unable to bare listening to Rin talk about _him_ any longer. "He told me to tell you Kakashi that you were right he should of never went swimming that day, he said that he had called for you, but it was too late... he wanted to tell you that he was sorry, that it's not your fault. Obito wanted me to tell you that you're still his best-friend, you always will be."

Kakashi broke down right then and there, silent tears streamed from Rin's eyes. Kakashi placed his head in her lap and cried like a baby. Rin placed her hand on top of Kakashi's head and stroked her fingers through his hair.

"We love you Kakashi... we'll always love you." Rin whispered with a smile.

:

_To Be Continued_...


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen** _A pocket of painful childhood memories_...

:

Kakashi stared at the golden band on his ring finger as he waited for Iruka to open up the door. Iruka was a simple man, that was one of the many things he loved about him, Iruka always felt like home. As Kakashi stared at the now useless band around his finger he wondered _would Iruka leave him too_? He knew he would, he would leave him like Obito and Sun did, like Rin will too.

Kakashi was pulled from his contemplation by Iruka tapping his shoulder indicating that they could now enter his home. Iruka gave him a look before walking inside, Kakashi followed him.

"I understand why you want her to be here Kakashi, but wouldn't it be better if she went in her own home?" Kakashi closed the door behind them in then leaned up against it.

"I like your house, I think it would be best if she died here." Kakashi replied his tone a bit defensive. Iruka's eyes darkened, but he said no more and made his way toward the kitchen.

"Would you like some tea, or are you too busy wallowing in self-pity for even that?" Kakashi's jaw tightened. He could hear Iruka clanking around in the kitchen getting the ingredients out for the tea.

"I'm fine." Kakashi lied.

"No. You're not fine." Iruka counted.

"Don't tell me what I am Iruka."

"Then don't give me a reason to." Came the cool response.

Kakashi straightened and walked toward the kitchen stopping at the doorway. Iruka was wearing a white apron, a plain white apron. It amused Kakashi at how much Iruka resembled a housewife, he even chuckled. Iruka glared his way.

"What's so funny?" Iruka didn't take too kindly to being laughed at, especially considering how he was about to make the man dinner and tea. Kakashi leered forwards and tugged on Iruka's apron:

"You're so cute Iruka." Kakashi murmured and blew his breath hotly across Iruka's ear.

Iruka blushed darkly and swatted Kakashi's hands away. Kakashi retaliated by wrapping his arms around Iruka's waist in pulling him tightly against him. Iruka's body trembled.

"I like you Iruka." Kakashi began softly, placing a light kiss on Iruka's neck.

"I like you enough to love you..." Iruka felt his breathe catch at Kakashi's confession. He looked down.

"I like you that much too Kakashi." Iruka admitted, smiling slightly.

"You're going to leave me." Kakashi said suddenly, arms tightening around Iruka's waist.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't lie."

Iruka closed his eyes aware of how Kakashi's lips were moving against his neck and how his fingers were playing against his stomach. Kakashi was finally succumbing to his pain om the only person he had left to take his anger, his grief, his guilt and his loneliness out on was Iruka. He could take it.

"I wouldn't lie to you Kakashi." Iruka knew pain, he had lost his parents at a very young age, his best-friend had betrayed him and his first love had left him.

_We all have painful times_. Iruka thought to himself. _That is what separates us and makes us unique_.

:

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and retrieved his lap top which was laid out on his bedside table. Naruto turned wondering why Sasuke had moved, he spread himself out on his back and settled his blue gaze on other man.

"Have you been working on your book?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto answered his gaze shifting to the ceiling. "I'm basing the two main characters off of Iruka and Kakashi." Sasuke's typing slowed as he stared over at Naruto.

"Hmm, that's interesting. What's it called?" Naruto chewed on his tongue.

"_Unconditional_."

Sasuke smirked slightly. "Why that?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "It just seemed to fit--" He broke off an ran his fingers through his damp hair. "I thought about my father..." Sasuke stopped typing, it was getting personal and Naruto deserved his full attention. "My dad... whenever he was sad he would sing this song _unconditional_... he didn't have the best voice, but he was pretty good..." Naruto rubbed his eyes. "I don't remember the lyrics, it was when I was kid, but it went something like unconditional... unconditional... love..." He sighed.

Sasuke pulled Naruto back into his embrace. "Still living in the past I see Naruto."

Naruto bristled. "You bastard, don't you care about anything?"

Sasuke looked thoughtful as he traced one lazy finger down Naruto's sheet covered thigh. "Not really, everything I once cared for has been taken from me."

"What about your--" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke clamping his lips against his in a bruising kiss. Sasuke pushed Naruto back down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Naruto fisted his hands into Sasuke's hair.

"Sasuke--"

"At one point in time I did care for him, but not anymore." Sasuke slid back under the sheets with Naruto, putting his full weight on him. Naruto arched up, moaning softly as their now awakening members touched, his fingers tightened in Sasuke's hair.

"Could... could you ever love me?" Naruto asked softly his voice breathless. Sasuke stilled and rested his head in the crook of Naruto's neck. He then lifted his head up an stared into Naruto's anxious blue.

"I could..." Sasuke began unsurely, "I could..." Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair and pulled him back in for another kiss, full of _could be_ love.

:

Itachi stood in front of Sasuke's bedroom door listening to the sounds of his little brother and Naruto making love, an unreadable emotion evident in his eyess. He turned away.

_At one point in time I cared for him, but not anymore_. Itachi wondered if he should even care or not.

:

Ino swiftly moved the scissors through Sakura's _now _short hair, trying to make it at least look a little decent. They were both silent as she worked. It was unnerving. Ino wanted answers, whether Sakura was willing to give them or not, she was going to get them.

"Why'd you do it...?" Ino asked, chewing on her bottom lip in consternation. "You loved your hair." Sakura's fists tightened painfully in her lap, a dull pain shooting up her arms. "You've been growing it out since we were kids." Sakura lowered her head. Ino waited patiently for her to answer, leaning over her shoulder to pick up the comb.

"I... am I a bad person Ino?" Ino was taken a back, she moved the comb uncertainly through Sakura's now neck length bubblegum pink hair. Sakura looked down. "Am I?"

"Are you going to answer _my_ question?" Ino snapped, noticing that her fingers were shaking. Sakura shook her head.

"Just answer it Ino, am I a bad person?" Ino sighed.

"No Sakura you're not a bad person." Ino went back to combing through Sakura's hair, but stopped when a dry sob escaped Sakura's mouth, her shoulders shaking. The comb fell from her hands as she stared at Sakura with shaky blue eyes.

"Then why--" Sakura sobbed holding tightly to her arms, "Why am I still alone? You've always been able to find someone Ino, but me I've never had anyone!" Sakura started to shake her head frantically from side to side. "It's just not fair! It's just... not fair!" Ino could feel her heart pounding painfully against her chest an she closed her eyes. Ino began to slowly move her fingers through Sakura's hair, Sakura's crying stopped abruptly.

"You're always crying Sakura..." Ino idly twirled a piece of Sakura's pink hair between her fingers. "I admit it, people use to flock to me like moths to a flame, but that was really all I had, because you were the smart one, I always had to try _so_ hard while you just breezed through everything. I had to _work _my way through college, while you got in on a full scholarship. I have to bend over backwards for mom and dad to even look in my direction and all you have to do was flash them a pretty smile, you never really had to do anything Sakura, because everything was done for you." The warmth of Ino's hands left her hair, her voice suddenly filled with a bitterness so thick Sakura could taste it.

"I should be the one crying, not you; you're going to make it, just like mom and dad always said you would, I'll never be anything more than who I am now, but unlike you Sakura I am not going to cry about it, you're so use to getting everything you want that when you don't you just sit up and cry as if crying will solve all your problems, you're always thinking about yourself..." Ino trailed off staring at Sakura's still form. "You know what?"

Sakura turned her head to the side and looked over at Ino from over her shoulder. Ino had tears in her eyes, but everything else about her was resolute. "What Ino?"

"I'm glad you feel this way... because now you know how _I_ feel." Ino left out the room, the door closing with a snap behind her. Sakura stared down at the floor, her eyes filling with tears as she realized... Ino was right.

:

_To Be Continued_...


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen** _New look, new things to worry about_...

:

Haku pulled the white button down silk shirt over his shoulders an stared at his reflection in the mirror, he sighed. Haku grabbed up his hairbrush and ran it distractedly through his long hair. He was still thinking about that strange and colorless man he had encountered in the hospital. The strange feeling that had come over him when he felt the man's tears against his neck, the way his heart had constricted when he looked into his eyes...

_Who are you_? Haku thought as he continued to gaze at himself in the vanity. _It's like I know you, but I just can't remember who you are_.

Haku turned when the door opened and Zabuza's huge profile filled it. Haku couldn't meet his gaze, so instead he just stared down at the buttons on his shirt and his fingers working them through the holes.

"Something wrong?" Zabuza asked his voice as gruff as it always was. He stepped inside the room his large frame hovering over Haku much smaller one. Haku shook his head, almost timidly and Zabuza frowned, unconvinced.

"Are you sure?" He probed. Haku didn't feel comfortable discussing something like this with his lover so he changed the subject.

"We should get going." Haku moved strands of brown out of his eyes and behind his ear. Zabuza was giving him a hard stare. Haku wished he wouldn't look at him that way. Zabuza turned towards the door:

"I'll be out in the car." He walked out the room.

Haku moved his hands tiredly over his face, ever since the hospital incident things had been overwhelmingly tense between him and Zabuza. He wished he could get the colorless, beautiful man out of his head, but he just couldn't, not until he knew for sure who this man was and what he had to do with his past.

:

Naruto almost banged his head against his steering wheel when he pulled into work a week later. He had _almost_ forgotten about Haruno.

What did I do to deserve someone like her in my life? Naruto moaned pathetically to himself.

Naruto groaned inwardly as he shut his car off, then in a moment of out of character-ness he checked his image in the overhead mirror. Naruto was never one to care about his appearance, but being the love partner of a drop dead gorgeous multi-million dollar man made Naruto a bit more self-confident. Using money from the whopper of a check he had received from Sasuke he had went out and bought himself as well as Gaara a whole new wardrobe, throwing away their old an worn clothing. Gaara hadn't been two happy, but eventually got over it once he realized that he didn't have any other choice, since Naruto had discarded his old clothes. Today, Naruto was dressed in a pair of ash gray slacks and a silk orange button down shirt, that accentuated his fine and rather muscular figure. He was also wearing a pair of orange dress shoes and a black tie. Naruto looked good and he knew it.

Naruto stepped out of his car just as Sakura stepped out of hers. The first thing Naruto noticed upon exiting his vehicle was Sakura's hair, which was a lot short than it was the last time he had seen her. It was about chin length and really brought out the fine lines in her face as well as the sheer green of her eyes. Sakura had also bumped up her wardrobe along with the hair style, as she was wearing a tight pink silk button shirt, a ash grey penchil skirt and some black heels. She looked like a woman on a mission and Naruto knew all too well what that mission was: Sasuke.

Sakura finally took notice of Naruto and locked eyes with him. Sakura had to admit, that cleaned up Naruto was a rather handsome man, but she still didn't like him. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at him.

"So we meet again Uzumaki?"

"Unfortunately." Naruto shot back with little cheer.

"Hmm?" Sakura hummed thoughtfully to herself, a nice gleam in her eyes. To Naruto's horror she started towards him that smirk ever the wider on her face. Naruto was too stunned to move and stood rooted to the spot like a dummy, even as Sakura invaded his personal space, close enough that their chests were touching. Naruto broke out into a full blush, and nearly exploded when Sakura placed on finely manicured finger on his chest and twirled a lazy cirle around his heart.

"This is a nice look for you... Naruto..." Sakura breathed huskily, pressing herself all the more tightly against Naruto's perfect body..

THE _HELL_!? Inner Naruto raged. _Is Haruno flirting with me_? Naruto felt a little faint and stumbled back. Sakura's smirk widened much to Naruto's chagrin.

"Nervous?" Sakura asked mildly.

Naruto gritted his teeth: "Is this another one of your games? If you haven't noticed I'm _not_ Sasuke."

"I know that Naruto." Sakura countered with an exaggerated eye roll. "It just occurred to me suddenly when I caught sight of you that orange _really_ looks good on you." She gave him a slow purposeful wink before walking off, high heels clanking rhythmically against the concrete. Naruto gaped after her.

:

Sakura pushed through the glass doors of Inkwell oozing of importance, so much so that she nearly ran into another of the company's employees. A average looking woman with a twin bum hair-style. The two woman eye each other in nothing short of distaste,

"Do you mind? I have to get through." Sakura said, her tone irritated. The other woman however did not move. Sakura frowned wondering if she was challenging her.

"My name is Ten-Ten, I am one of Rock Lee's closest friends, you know the man you drop-kicked yesterday?" Ten-Ten said, her brown eyes darkening in disdain.

Sakura pretended to think this little bit of information over. Ten-Ten insulted tightened her hands around the binders she was holding to prevent her from smacking the annoying woman across the face with them. After a short while Sakura let out a little _oh_ sound and smiled sweetly at Ten-Ten.

"I remember now... annoying guy with the hideous bowl cut? It was the least I could do for him, someone had to put him out of his misery."

Ten-Ten advanced towards Sakura, seething. "How dare--"

Naruto chose that precise moment to walk through the doors, his entrance distracting Ten-Ten enough for Sakura to slip away, chuckling darkly to herself. Naruto looked a bit off-kilter as he stared around the front entrance area with wild blue eyes; a few of the employees happening by through Naruto looks of unease, hoping that the orange shirt wearing man hadn't snapped.

"Hey, it's the new guy!" Came a booming voice somewhere from Naruto's right. Naruto barely had time to look in that direction before a muscled arm was slung around his nexk and he was pulled into a rough hug. "Hey man I finally caught you! I was thinking for a second that maybe the Uchiha was keeping you all to himself!" The brash man roared into Naruto's ear finally releasing him from the neck-crushing hug. Naruto cheeks reddened at the assumption, this man couldn't be more right, Sasuke actually _was_ keeping him all to himself, the selfish bastard.

"No matter, you're here now!" The man exclaimed giving Naruto a hard slap on the back which sent stumbling forward a few inches.

"Kiba! Stop rough-housing!" Ten-Ten mock-scolded, she gave him a smile and went off to finish her job. Sakura not far from her thoughts. _This isn't over Haruno_, Ten-Ten thought menacingly to herself. _You are officially my enemy_.

Kiba frowned at Ten-Ten's retreating back an then turned back to regard Naruto who was rubbing his shoulder blades, a pained look on his face. Kiba grinned.

"My names Kiba!" He shouted. Naruto grimaced at the volume.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Kiba's grin faltered a little, but he quickly slapped it back onto his face before the other man could notice. He slung his arm back around Naruto and gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze.

"Are you going to be busy later on today, because if not we have to take you out for a drink, we do that for all the newbie's ya' know, so you can get to know us, how's that sound?"

"Well..." Naruto started, scratching his head doubtfully, him and Sasuke had a dinner date tonight to celebrate the publishing of his book which was doing moderately well in book sales. Sakura's book on the other hand was selling like the _Bible_. Naruto let out a dejected sigh, Kiba didn't seem to notice.

"So" Kiba roared at Naruto a little impatiently. Naruto didn't want to say no, it could possibly do him some good to mingle with someone outside of Gaara and now Sasuke. It also to Naruto seemed to be some sort of tradition to take out the new guy and get him hopelessly drunk. He wondered idly why they weren't asking Sakura, she was knew too.

"I'll think about it." Naruto finally said, hoping his strained smile was sincere.

Kiba clapped his shoulder. "Sounds like a _yeah_ to me!"

Naruto gaped at him in shock, had he not heard him? Kiba took hold of his arm and started to drag him in the direction opposite his previous destination: Sasuke's office. Naruto tried to struggle --he couldn't possibly leave Sakura alone in the office with his Sasuke, who knew what she would try, especially with that outfit on-- but Kiba had no intention of letting him go and Naruto knew a lost cause when he saw one.

"I want you to meet some of the other guys, get a feel for them while they're still sober." Kiba threw Naruto a very endearing grin (Naruto swore he saw _fangs_) and pulled in around the corner.

:

Haku watched with little interest as Sakura disappeared into Sasuke's office, she looked way to chipper for his sullen mood anyway. Haku's mood was so melancholic he hardly took notice of Sakura's now shorn hair and bold dress code. He looked down despondently at the papers he had to sign away to for Sasuke and let out a sigh. He'd rather be at home. Haku's mood darkened as he remembered how inattentive Zabuza had been with him while he dropped him off at work, usually they would take separate cars, but since today was Zabuza's day off he drove him. They had barely spoken two words to each other throughout the drive there, and the good-bye kiss they had shared... it was almost like kissing a stone statue. Haku didn't know why he was feeling so unsure all of a sudden about his relationship with Zabuza all of a sudden it wasn't like he didn't want to be with Zabuza, that wasn't the reason at all, it was just that he was all of sudden so_ doubtful_. That man and the way his lips and his nose had been pressed up so intimately up against his neck, the tears against he shed, the poignant pain in his glass brown eyes... Haku closed his eyes, he had to flush this man from his mind, it didn't matter whether he remembered him or not, Zabuza was the only man that mattered to him.

Haku nodded his head as if to prove this in went back to signing the papers, ignoring how his heart thudded painfully in his chest.

:

Kakashi helped Rin out the car as Iruka opened the front door to his home. Rin was unsteady on her feet, but Kakashi placed a strong arm around her waist and steadied her. Iruka returned once the door was open and assisted Kakashi in leading Rin inside.

"Do you need to lay down Rin?" Iruka asked. Rin shook her head.

"I'm fine, a little tired though." Rin motioned for them to sit her down on the couch.

"Soup?" Iruka wondered once she was situated.

"That would be nice" Rin smiled at him, her face still looked pale and her warm brown eyes looked very tired, but her smile made her beautiful in young. Iruka tore his gaze away from her in walked into the kitchen. Rin turned her attention to Kakashi once Iruka was no longer in the room.

"How have you been Kakashi? Not beating yourself up too bad I hope." She gave him a small grin. Kakashi looked at her sideways.

"Iruka and I have been managing just fine in spite of the circumstances." His eyes raked over her frail form. "It has not been easy."

Rin sighed and leaned into the cushions of the couch. "I expected as much." Her eyes hardened a little. "You haven't been too hard on Iruka have you?" There was an edge to her tone that nearly made laugh out loud, it seemed that his Iruka had charmed someone else. Kakashi couldn't blame her, even though Iruka was capable of taking care of himself he just gave off that _need to be protected _vibe, it couldn't be helped.

"I haven't been hard on him, in fact I've been quite gentle, either way, he's willing."

Rin gave him a blank stare before she broke out into strained giggles, Kakashi was instantly at her side his one visible eye wide with worry.

"I... I'm fine. It's just--that's so you Kakashi, poor Iruka!" Rin forced out more laughter and then sobered fixing Kakashi with a serious stare. "I've left you in the right hands, I know you love him and I know Iruka would do anything for and it goes both ways, I'm relieved."

"You talk as if you're already dead." Kakashi's tone was hollow, his blue eye dimming slightly. Rin looked away:

"I think Iruka heard our conversation, do see that he hasn't drowned himself, hmm?" Rin said and turned her attention to the TV. Kakashi hesitated for a second an then stood to go do just that. Iruka hadn't drowned himself of course, but he did look like he wanted to. Kakashi gave Iruka a soft smile.

"You all right?"

Iruka nodded his head slowly. There was a short moment of silence and then:

"If you were listening I was serious, I could be a little harder if you--" There was a loud and painful crunching sound, followed by Rin's gentle laughter.

:

_To Be Continued_...


	15. Chapter Fifthteen

**Chapter Fifthteen** _News friends, sales and... irony_?

:

_Where the heck is this guy taking me_? Naruto grumbled inwardly to himself as he was pulled none to gently down one of the many hall in _Ink Well_. They stopped in front of a nice sized office where a rather tall and forbidding man stood dressed in what looked like a trench coat. Naruto stared at the weird man for a moment, wonder what the purpose of trench coat was, especially considering it was pretty hot inside the building as well as out of it. He was drawn away from the trench-coat wearing man by the sounds of sobbing. A man with mammoth eyebrows sat on the edge of the trench coat wearing man's desk crying emphatically into his hands.

"I feel so _unloved_!" Eyebrows moaned in misery. The trench coat wearing mans forehead furrowed dangerously and Naruto wondered if he even had _eyes_ behind those tiny circular shades he was sported. Naruto shuddered.

"_Lee_!" Kiba barked in annoyance, "why the hell are you still crying over that girl, you want me to knock some sense into you?"

Lee responded by letting out an even louder wail of total misery in falling off the desk onto the floor. "I am starting to question my enamor with love, my friend, my heart has been shattered, I feel as if I will never love again..." A long and rather awkward silence followed this. Naruto stared down at him wondering if it would seem weird if he placed his hand over his heart, this guy was _deep_.

Kiba rolled his eyes then settled his gaze on the guy with the tiny shades. "Yo' Shino, I finally caught up with the new guy--"

"Naruto. My names' Naruto." Naruto interjected, a bit tired of being called _new guy_.

"You're _New Guy_ until we say otherwise, got it?" Kiba grunted, his dark eyes glittering ominously.

"That's fine with me!" Naruto conceded quickly resisting the urge to sweat-drop _anime style_. Kiba clapped his back again sending him flying forward in toward Shino who at the last moment thrust out a hand stopping him before they could collide into one another. Shino glared over Naruto's shoulder at Kiba, or at least that was what Naruto assumed, he _was _looking at Kiba, looking far from happy. Kiba shifted nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Shouldn't you be working _instead_ of harassing people?" Shino asked slowly, gathering papers in his wake. Kiba shrugged.

"Break." Kiba said simply leaning up against the file cabinet. Shino stopped in front of him, Kiba was blocking his way.

"Move." Shino's voice was blank.

Kiba's lip twisted upwards. "Make me... nerd."

Naruto's eyebrows shot straight into his hairline. Kiba had to be crazy, Shino looked like _murder_ walking. A strange strangling sound came from behind Shino's desk, Naruto looked toward the source and wondered vaguely if Lee was trying to kill himself. He then looked back at Shino and Kiba, expecting the worse, but what met his eyes was something far from what Naruto expected to see. The two of them were kissing like there was no tomorrow, the papers that had previously been in Shino's hand had fallen to the floor in their haste to grab on to each other an from where Naruto was standing it looked like Shino was trying to meld Kiba into the file cabinet, his body was pressed so tightly up against his.

_Wow... _Naruto thought, humorlessly.

:

Sakura stepped discreetly into Sasuke's office closing the door silently behind her. Sasuke was sitting at his desk typing as usual, he took notice of nothing around him. Sakura smoothed out her skirt and with a tricky smile approached his desk, the sway in her hips enough to rival a model's. Sasuke glanced up and stiffened. Sakura watched the frown mar his face in nothing short of amusement. Sakura would make him so green with envy that he'd have no choice but to come to her.

"Hello, Sasuke. I came to apologize to you personally for my behavior last week, you were right I _am_ here to work and I shouldn't be trying to mix business with pleasure, my actions were very unprofessional and I hope you will be able to forgive me." Sakura bowed, the silk shirt tightening suggestively around her breasts.

Sasuke stared at her, long and hard. It _sounded_ sincere, but it was just something so _off_ about the whole apology. Sasuke just decided to let it drop for now, the woman was smart enough to know that another stunt like that would cost her her job which would be a stupid move on her part because her book was doing exceptionally well, and had been at the top of the best seller's list for a straight week, Haruno was about to be a _very_ rich woman.

"Accepted, just never do it again, are we clear?"

"Crystal." Sakura smiled cutely.

Sasuke nodded his head then looked down at his computer. "You do know that your book _Her Lustful Downfall_ is doing very well, right?"

Sakura smiled coyly. "I do. I am very happy about that."

"As am I, have you started on the second installment?" Sasuke asked.

"I have, I'm halfway through the book."

Sasuke nodded, though he was distracted. He looked through the current week sales of all his clients and he was not happy at all when he perused Naruto's sales, he was currently at the bottom of the sales list. It frustrated Sasuke, because they were in new times, people should clearly be more open-minded. The book was in truth very tasteful and Sasuke was now on his second read of it, he sighed and looked over the others:

Ten-Ten's book _Passion's Embrace _was close to two million in sales, which wasn't really a surprise she was one of his best writers. Ten-Ten wrote richly with much detail, her writing style reminiscent of _Anne Rice_.

Rock Lee's book _The Adventures of Youth and Love _(the fiftieth installment of said series), a very popular kids book had breached five million in sales. Lee's weird sense of humor, odd way of expressing intense in profound love and the joys of youth was very popular among the masses.

Kiba's book _Canine Intentions _a dark series about a clan of half-dogs, half-humans was close to ten million in sales. Sasuke had been very hesistant in the beggining about publishing Kiba's book, the man had an abnormal dog fascination, that bordered on _bestiality_, but when he published the first installment, it had sold two million in it's first week. There was more people with Kiba's mind set than he had at first anticipated... Sasuke _still _didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Shino's book _Shallow Waters _a very creepy book series about a bunch of teens who have bug powers had sold over three million in sales. Sasuke _still _couldn't figure that out, but even though the book was about a bunch of buggy teens it _was _very well written and reminded him a lot of the popular American comic _X-Men_.

He went back to Sakura and Naruto, who unbeknowst to them were in silent competition:

Sakura's book _Her Lustful Downfall _was the highest in sales. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at this, Sakura's book was doing _incredible_. The second installment was already in high demand and people weren't in the least bit thrilled about the cliff hanger Sakura had concluded the book on. Sasuke furrowed his brow, trapped in deep thought. He had took the time to read Sakura's book and he had to admit, it _was_ a good book, but he supposed the high sales of it had something to do with the tragic romance of it, people ate that stuff up.

Naruto's book however had sold a disappointing 500, 000 in sales. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, it was good for a book of its caliber, but not good enough, especially considering all his other writers had breached the million mark in sales. Sasuke would just have to talk to Naruto, convince him to alter the book just a little, people just weren't ready for his boldness.

"I am aware of how badly Naruto is doing in sales." Sakura stated. Sasuke started, he had forgotten she was even there he had been so absorbed. "I have also read his book." She continued.

Sasuke's dark eyes settled on her. Sakura went on:

"I thought it was very good in should have sold more. I guess people don't really understand _true_ talent, I however..." Sakura trailed off clasping her hands together. "I think he's _brilliant_ and _so_ very brave to have went through with it!" She then looked at Sasuke, her aqua eyes brimming with fake tears. "He's truly an remarkable person!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed a little.

"Will that be all Sasuke-san?" Sakura asked, her voice as sweet as sugar.

Sasuke nodded his head, his eyes though were suspicious as they held her gaze. Sakura smirked and exited his office.

:

Naruto checked his watch. Shino and Kiba were still kissing and had been doing so for the past five, or ten minutes. Naruto could no longer hear Lee and figured the man had succeeded in killing himself. Naruto was just about to leave and head up to Sasuke's office, when the two finally broke apart, they stared at each other in shock for a couple of seconds and then Kiba stepped back, a nervous smile on his face.

"We'll talk about this later." He just said.

Shino backed away from him with a nod. He then bent down in picked up the previously forgotten papers. Kiba's eyes met Naruto's amused blue ones, he scowled.

"What are you grinning about, huh, get off watching guys kiss?" Kiba snapped. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Are we through?" Naruto asked in exasperation, he sincerely hoped they were.

"No. Where do you live? We're going to swing by and pick you up!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Can't you just tell me where the bar is?" Naruto asked instead.

"We could, but then again you might not show up." Kiba countered.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, Kiba was good. He wasn't too keen on cancelling his dinner date with Sasuke, but he figured that getting in good with the other employees was a much, Sasuke would understand... he hoped.

"Hey, I'll be there all right, just tell me the time and place, I'll be there before you are."

:

_To Be Continued_...


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**_ If its not one thing, its another..._

:

Sakura opened the door to the condominium she shared with Ino, the blond haired woman's harsh words repeating themselves over and over again in her head. Sakura admitted to herself that she was use to get everything she wanted, but at the same time it was a priviledge she had to work for. Ino just didn't get that she was pretty one, the popular one, the one with all the friends while Sakura was the outcast. All she had were her grades. Ino was just jealous.

_You're always crying Sakura._

Sakura clenched her fists tightly and then stared down at them as if she couldn't see them. She had to pull herself together, because things were looking up and now was not the time to be breaking down. Her plan was going swimmingly; she had left Sasuke alone and was now focusing all her energy on Naruto. Sakura knew that if she kept this up, there relationship wouldn't be able to withstand the jealousy and while they were both recovering Sakura would go and comfort Sasuke and watch him fall willingly into her arms. Sakura smiled cruelly, it was a good plan.

_...you're always thinking about yourself..._

_Jealous_ Ino, what did she know anyway?

:

"Haruno seems to be doing the best out of all the writers here," Itachi's voice was way too smug for Sasuke's liking, he gritted his teeth as he leaned up against the siding of the door. Sasuke was furious and really didn't feel like dealing with Itachi right now, but he had to discuss the sales with him and if possible, keep Naruto from losing his job.

The idiot just _had_ to cancel their plans for the night. Itachi's smirk grew all the wider and Sasuke didn't even have to guess to know whose name he had reached.

"Uzumaki however..." Itachi made a soft noise of disproval. "I've never seen such low sales Sasuke, I'm disappointed." He looked up at Sasuke. "But, since you love him so much and your my _darling_ little brother after all, I'll give him one more chance... but he's going to have to change his style, I won't accept failure twice."

"Whatever," Sasuke said tightly, as he turned to leave.

"Uzumaki's a stubborn one" Itachi continued slowly, making Sasuke pause. Itachi leaned back in his seat. "He won't change his style, that much I know, but I'm sure you'll think of something to keep him around, won't you Sasuke? You love him _after all_."

Sasuke took note of the bitterness in Itachi's tone. He however didn't grace his brother with an reply. He exited, closing the door with more force than was necessary.

:

"Where are we going again, and why am I going with you?" Gaara asked as he slipped a blood red button down shirt over his shoulders. Naruto looked over at him, slipping a comb uselessly through his damp locks of blond hair. Gaara stared back at him from over his shoulder.

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"Yes." Gaara deadpanned, moving his fingers threw his red hair a little self consciously.

"Fine, I don't really know these guys, so I want you there with me." They had a short stare off, before Gaara looked away smirking slightly.

"In that case I'm fine with it."

"How's everything with you and Neji?" Naruto asked after a short silence.

Gaara didn't answer automatically. "All right, I guess. I haven't seen him since the hospital, but we've been talking over the phone, he's really trying to make it work this time."

"That's nice." Naruto said softly. He snapped a watch on his wrist and stared at it fondly. It was a gift he had recieved from Sasuke and it seemed like the man couldn't stop himself from spending money on him. Naruto had tried to tell Sasuke that he really didn't need all these things, but Sasuke was insistent and Naruto eventually gave up. Him and Gaara were lucky, he supposed, they were with two of the most sought after man in Japan, two men that could have anyone they wanted and yet they wanted them.

"What about you and Sasuke?" Gaara asked, returning the favor.

"The same I guess," Naruto then paused thoughtfully as he trekked over to the bed to grab up the two leather jackets that him and Gaara would be sporting tonight. "I am worried about our relationship though."

If Gaara had brows to cock he would have don't so, instead he settled for a rather intense glare. "Why do you think that?"

"There's a lot of pressure riding on it, and my book is not really doing so well, it sold more than we thought it would, but it's still way too low to make much of a difference, but not only that, it's this woman that just _insists_ on thinking Sasuke is hers."

Gaara noticed with wonderment how Naruto's tone darkened at the mention of the meddling woman.

"What woman, and why is she so interested in Sasuke?"

"I don't really know, but from day one she's had a grudge against me. The first time I went in there to see Sasuke, she was there, the _minute_ she saw me she was trying to burn me away with her eyes, then the second time we met up she just exploded at me for no reason telling me that Sasuke was hers and stuff, and that she wasn't going to let me win."

Naruto sat-down on the bed, his eyes a dark and troubled shade of blue.

"Then today she comes to work with some sort of new look, an all of a sudden like something straight out of a horror movie all her attention is focused on me and _not_ Sasuke; she's so unpredictable I don't know what she'll do next."

Gaara took this all in silently, it was obvious that his best-friend was under a lot of stress, with his relationship with Sasuke, one of the richest man in Japan and with the low sales and expectations of his book and now this mystery woman was making it all the more harder for him.

"What's her name?" Gaara asked, a slight edge to his voice.

Naruto looked up at Gaara wondering if he should tell him, Gaara may have always been small, but he was not one to take lightly.

"Haruno Sakura, she's the author of that new bestseller, _Her Lustful Downfall_." Gaara frowned.

"This isn't good, she's obviously plotting something and it doesn't help that she's the author of the number one book in all of Japan right now."

"No, it doesn't," Naruto sighed. "I already know she's up to something, the question is, what?"

Naruto looked down at his watch, it was time for him an Gaara to head out.

"We should really get going, I don't want to worry about this now, I'll just deal with it later." Gaara nodded slowly. Naruto stood up from the bed and started toward the door, Gaara followed suit, but then reached out and gripped Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto... I'm here for you, all right, I'd never let you go through anything alone."

Naruto smiled, it was Gaara's more softer side, coming out. Naruto nodded his head, feeling like at least one burden had been lifted off his shoulders as they made there way outside and into the cool night air.

:

_earlier that day..._

Naruto was finally free from Kiba and rushed down the hall just in case the man decided to persue him again with some sort of last minute request. Though, he really didn't have to threaten him, Naruto had already made up his mind that he was going. He rubbed the back of his head absently remembering how Kiba had punched him in the back of it with his fist when in a moment of stupid narcissim he declared who he was in a loud booming voice. Kiba didn't seem to like that much.

Naruto never knew that writers could be so dangerous, but then he saw caught sight of Sakura, whose name was like an omen to him now, everytime she was near something was bound to go left. Naruto watched in disgust as she stepped out the elevator, flipping her now sworn pick hair behind her ear purposely; a few men in the vicinity gave her appreciative stares and she soaked it in like a sponge. Naruto quicked his pace hoping he could make it to the elevators without being noticed by her.

_Please don't say anything to me, please don't say anything to me... _Naruto chanted to himself.

"Hello _Naruto_ I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Sakura chirped.

"I'm sure," Naruto drawled. "I really have to go, no time for talking!" He said quickly and tried to go around her.

Sakura gave him a blinding smile and moved into his personal space (what was with that anyway, just last week she wouldn't have touched him with a ten foot pole), Naruto glared at her warily.

"Oh that's too bad, I really wanted us to go somewhere private, maybe talk about our books over a cup a tea." Naruto snorted.

"Don't make me laugh, Haruno, you don't like me, that much is clear."

Naruto bypassed her and started towards the elevators, wanting to put as much distance between them as was physically possible. Sakura laughed cutely as she turned to watch Naruto's retreat.

"Oh but I _do_ like you Naruto, more than you realize."

Naruto stiffened violently, almost choking on his spit as he whirled around to stare at Sakura's retreating back.

:

Haku stood between the entrance that separated him and Zabuza's living room from the kitchen, Zabuza was lying on the couch watching a wrestling match on television, he hadn't spoken a word to Haku since he had picked him up from work. Haku rubbed his arms as if he were cold and then cautiously approached the older man.

"Zabuza," he whispered softly. Zabuza shifted slightly, but did not tear his gaze away from the TV, He did however let out a grunt, letting Haku know he was listening.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to fix you up something... or... _anything_." Haku waited patiently for Zabuza to answer.

"I'm fine." Zabuza replied gruffly. Haku's face fell an he took a step back.

"Oh alright then Zabuza, I'll be in our room if you need me."

Zabuza gave him no reply, and with a heavy heart Haku made his way to their bedroom. Haku felt tears burn at the corners of his eyes, this whole situation was just _terrible_, it reminded him painfully of those times before they got together, when they were still in college; Zabuza would just ignore him and answer him in rough clipped tones when he would ask him a question, then turn around and get frighteningly jealous when another person would so much as glance in his direction.

Haku wiped at his eyes and closed the door behind him. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want Zabuza to be angry at him forever, as the days stretched he found himself becoming more and more lonely, especially at night when Zabuza wouldn't even touch him. Haku sat down on the bed and cried silently to himself, once the tears had subsided, he felt drained and more depressed than he had ever been in his life. Haku laid down on his side and closed his eyes to sleep, he jus hoped Zabuza came to bed tonight and didn't fall asleep on the couch, it was much to cold without him.

:

_To Be Continued_...


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen** _its just love... clubs and tentative friendships_

:

Iruka rolled over, he expected to roll over onto Kakashi, but no such luck, the right side of his bed was empty. Iruka sat up and rubbed at his slightly groggy eyes, scanning him and Kakashi's bedroom with one brown eye. Iruka then climbed out the bed, dead set on finding his elusive silver haired lover.

Iruka paused at the foot of the stairs and saw that it was completely dark in the lowere are of the house, which meant Kakashi wasn't downstairs as the one blue-eyed man hated the darkness. Iruka wracked his brain for possible places Kakashi might be in the upper level of their home, before remembering that Rin was staying over, he beelined towards the bedroom she occupied.

He hesitated outside her door for a moment, not wanting to wake her, and Kakashi could quite possibly not be inside, but eventually Iruka turned the knob and pushed the door open as quietly as he dared taking in the soft orange light coming from the nightstand next to Rin's bed. Iruka's brown eyes softened as he took in the scene in front of him; Kakashi slumped over the side of her bed his head resting on her sheets, and Rin sitting up her head turned to the side in rest, one hand tangled in the silver locks of his lover's hair, both has small smiles on their faces, as if content.

Iruka felt something burning in the corners of his eyes, it was just too sweet a moment and Iruka really couldn't held that he was a sentimental guy at heart. He wished he had a camera on hand as he made to close the door and leave the two alone, but Kakashi stirred in that moment and settled his two discolored eyes on Iruka.

"Iruka...?"

Iruka started at the sound of his name suddenly being called.

"Hey... I didn't mean to wake you up I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

Kakashi sat all the way up looks surprised when Rin's small hand fell back down to her side, a curious look settling on his face as he realizing that her fingers had been laced in his hair.

"You don't have to come back to bed Kakashi, you can stay." Iruka's voice was soft and full of understanding.

Kakashi looked over at him, his face blank. "You sure Iruka?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Iruka gazed back at Rin's serene face an throwing Kakashi a whispered good-night he retreated closing the door gently behind him. Iruka made it like two steps before the door re-opened and Kakashi stepped out looking like a kicked puppy.

"Kakashi, I told you, you could stay!" berated Iruka. Kakashi looked sheepish.

"Maa... Rin kicked me out."

Iruka almost wanted to laugh, but was two tired, he just took Kakashi's hand and led the smaller man back to their bedroom, secretly loving how their hands just fit together, like two halves of a whole.

:

Gaara grimaced as they took in all the bright flashy lights, and the people with barely anything own. It was also hot and loud because of the music blaring overhead. Naruto clamped his hand on his shoulder leaning into him, and looking as uncomfortable as Gaara looked; Naruto may have been the center of attention when they were in High School, but this was a completely different scene.

"I wonder where they are?" Naruto asked as he glanced over at Gaara, as if he knew.

"Why are you looking at me? They're your friends." Gaara responded tonelessly.

Naruto sighed as he scanned the mass of moving bodies for a familiar face. Naruto really hoped that this wasn't some sort of new guy set up, because that would _suck_, considering all the time he spent on his appearance, and he had dragged Gaara along with him; Gaara was not a very forgiving person. Naruto made up his mind to just leave when a loud whooping voice sounded and Naruto thought with dread that that voice could only belong to one person:

"Oi! New guy, over here!" Naruto spotted Kiba dressed in all black waving at him to come over, Shino at his shoulder, his brows furrowed in irritation, but maybe that was due to the fact that his arm was wrapped around Kiba's waist and him moving around like that was making it hard for him to keep it there.

"New guy?" Gaara wondered in confusion, "Don't they know your name is Naruto?"

Naruto decided not to answer (he was embaressed enough) and gripping Gaara's arm he dragged the other man through the crowd towards where Kiba and Shino stood.

"I'm surprised you came new guy, good thing you did though..." Kiba trailed off rather leaving whatever he was about to say after the fact unsaid. Naruto decided to ignore him and with Gaara close at he should he followed the wild haired man and his silent boyfriend over to the bar, where another one of Inkwell's employee's sat, that employee being the thick-brown and green-clad wearing Rock Lee. Who was apparently getting quite plastered.

Kiba poked him in the side, a look of great annoyance on his face. "Yo' Lee, stop kidding around, we've barely even been here for thirty minutes!"

"Is that so!" Lee hollered, forcing the four males back at step.

"I'll have you know... you... that this is my first drink of the night!" Lee made to take another drink, but Kiba snatched the glass out his hand and sniffed it.

"There has to be four different types of liqour in this!" It was pretty quiet as the others, that being, Gaara and Naruto tried to figure out how he knew that by just sniffing it. Lee meanwhile made a drunken swipe for his glass, but Kiba pulled in farther away from him and growled.

"Are you nuts? who knows what's in this glass, Shino take him to the bathroom and work your magic." Shino just nodded, and taking Lee's arm he dragged him off. Kiba disposed of the glass and then turned back around, his usual smile back in place; he noticed Gaara for the first time:

"Who's this?"

"Oh! Kiba this is my best-friend Gaara, best-friend Gaara, this is one of the guys I work with, Kiba." Naruto introduced, blushing slightly.

Gaara gave him a wary stare, as Kiba offered him a smile showing canines much like the teeth of a dogs and held his hand out. Naruto shook it for him; Kiba gave him a confused look.

"Gaara's not really a people person--"

"Then why is he here?" Kiba countered, cutting Naruto off as he was a little miffed by the rebuttal.

Gaara frowned, Naruto intervened quick: "I asked him to come."

Kiba seemed to dismiss the whole argument and turned towards the bar ordering four drinks with the effieciency of a regular. A pale blond haired woman strutted over with said drinks and Naruto found himself staring at her for reasons unknown to him, the girl just reminded him _unpleasantly_ of Sakura.

"Thanks Ino, an maybe you should keep an eye on the bar, my buddy Lee's drink was a mixed one."

"It was?" Ino sounded genuinely surprised, "maybe he wanted it that way, he seemed pretty down when he asked for a drink, I asked him what was wrong and he started wailing about my stupid sister Sakura."

Naruto felt his stomach drop, he stepped up before Gaara could question him.

"Um... Sakura is your sister?"

Ino gave him a steady look. "Haruno Sakura--" She inquired. Naruto's face turned blue, "unfortunately _yes_ she's my sister, why?"

Naruto sighed. "No reason, it's just I work with her and she doesn't really like me much."

To his surprise Ino smiled, this shocked Naruto because he seriously thought she was going to be just like Sakura and bite his head off for no reason. Ino leaned her elbows on the bar top in Naruto couldn't help but notice the fact that she was quite pretty.

"You took something from her that she thinks is hers, huh?" Ino stated matter-of-factly.

"How did you--"

"Sakura's my sister, I know her better than she knows herself..." she passed him his drink, "and whatever it is that you got before her, I say you keep it, pisses her off more." Ino winked at him, then went back to serving customers. Naruto was pulled back a little by Gaara who had a pleased smirk on his face, apparently he wasn't the only one who had taken a liking to Ino. Kiba threw back his drink, seemingly unaware that a conversation had even taken place, because he jumped off his stool and started looking around the club, an air of irrtiration around him.

"You guys want to dance?" he asked an odd gleam in his brown eyes. Gaara was already shaking his head in the negative--

"Sure, we'll dance." Naruto volunteered them with a bright smile.

"Naruto..." Gaara tone was dangerous.

Naruto however didn't seem phased as he pulled the other man onto the dance floor.

:

Sasuke was suprised that he was not suprised to see Neji standing near his silver Lexus apparently waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as he leaned up against his own car.

Neji cocked his head lightly in Sasuke's direction, then moved his fingers through his hair.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Neji said instead, expecting this, Sasuke answered coolly:

"I'm here for the same reason you're here."

Neji allowed a smug smile to grace his face, before he pushed himself off his car and walked over to Sasuke.

"It looks like they've both already gone... what a shame I was hoping to see Gaara before he left, convince him to stay and do something more _strenuous_." Neji smirked at the look on Sasuke's face.

"You never cease to disgust me Hyuuga."

"Honestly, it's what I aim for."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away from him. "Do you know where they are?" He asked.

"Yeah--" Neji started, but was quickly cut off by Sasuke opening his driver's side door. He unlocked the passengers side door and glanced over his shoulder at Neji. "Get in."

Neji was skeptical for a second, but then decided that he really didn't care since they both appeared to be thinking the same thing. He walked casually around the car and slid inside, closing the door behind him with a snap. In the back of his mind Neji was wondering how their future's would have unfolded had the two of them decided to become friends, instead of following in the footsteps of their ancestors before them and becoming enemies instead.

"Just tell me where to go, and make sure you know where your going Hyuuga."

Neji looked over at Sasuke and noticed the light little smirk on his pretty pale face, he returned it.

"Whatever, Uchiha." _We would have had a lot of fun, I think_. Neji thought as Sasuke pulled out and drove off.

:

_To Be Continued_...


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen** _where all the dead people dance_

:

Haku awoke in the middle of the night to a strange tapping on his bedroom window. Haku didn't register the tapping at first and instead glanced to his left to see that that side of the bed was empty. He let out a sad sad and climbed out the bed to go to the bathroom. Haku paused, drawn to the strange tapping that he had only just now taken note of. Haku slowly approached the window, his heart thumping in his chest as he slid it open. A hand shot out of the darkness in gripped his wish, startling Haku nearly out of his skin. As the grip tightened Haku wanted to scream, but found that his voice was stolen by fear and the familiarity of this person's touch.

"Who are you?" Haku asked in a desperate whisper, "what do you want from me?"

Haku knew this person had no interest in hurting him, but it didn't stop him from feeling scared. The person released his wrist, Haku stumbled back gripping his now freed wrist, there was a short pause and then a pale sheet of hair appeared and suddenly Haku was staring at a pair of glass brown eyes. Haku gasped:

"You..." Haku uttered, faltering back a step in his shock.

"Come outside, I want to talk to you." The other's man voice sounded robotic and his face was a perfect mask of nothing. "I wish to talk to you," he repeated tonelessly. "Could you come outside?"

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Haku couldn't help but ask.

"If you come outside, I will tell you." He simply said and disapeared.

Haku waited for his heart to calm down, before he quickly turned and hurried out his bedroom, he hoped that Zabuza was sleeping hard enough that he wouldn't hear him leave out. Haku spotted Zabuza on the couch, passed out and sleeping as one would sleep if they were in a coffin. He turned towards the kitchen and left out the back.

Haku was seized by two pale and surprisingly strong hands as he stepped out into the cool night air, his back slammed up against the side of his home, the air knocked from his lungs. Haku coughed, leaning forward into the other man's body, who proceeded to wrap his arms around Haku's small body, moving his thin fingers down his back and pressing his face into Haku's thick brown hair. Haku tried to push him away, once he got back his baring, but the man's hold was relentless.

"Haku..." he murmured softly into Haku's hair.

"Who are you?" Haku sputtered out in a choked gasp.

The man's hold tightened painfully, and Haku heard a snarl escape his lips. "It's _his _fault you don't remember me."

"Who--" Haku began, only to be cut off.

"Zabuza." The man's voice was like cold death.

Haku pulled back as far as the other would allow, and stared hard into the other man's colorless face, in which was bone white.

"Kimimaro!" Haku gasped, he body practically freezing in his shock, he felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. "I--I thought you were _dead_, I thought you had died in that fire!"

Kimimaro smiled humorlessly at Haku, and then pressed a soft kiss to his forehead; he lowered his head until his lips were aligned with Haku's own:

"I _did_ die."

:

_that night at the club_**...**

Naruto led a protesting Gaara out onto the dace floor, suddenly very glad that he had decided to come after all. The carefree atmosphere of the club was really doing wonders to make him forget about the disapointing sales of his book, and were being replaced with fresh ideas for the next. He just hated that he was going to have to put the Kakashi and Iruka one on the back burner for now.

"Naruto," Gaara hissed out as he gripped Naruto's arm, _Last Farewell _by some group named Big Bang was blasting and everyone that wasn't already up dancing, were now. It was infectious and Naruto was enjoying every minute of it. Gaara on the other hand was not and nearly pissed on himself when Naruto's gripped his slim hips and pulled him close, close enough that their erections were touching. Gaara, slightly mortified, didn't know quite what to do, so he settled for resting his twitching hands on Naruto's broad shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto?" Gaara asked, beside himself.

"Having a good time, what does it look like?" Naruto responded with cheek. He pulled Gaara closer to him and grinded, Gaara was speechless, but strangely not bothered, because he knew Naruto has known him for years, he wasn't some stranger, so even though this was new and Naruto was obviously not being serious, he felt comfortable. A small smile flittered across his face and he leaned forward, two could play that game, of course.

Kiba was somewhere next to him, dancing with some random girl whose shirt straps were hanging off her wet shoulders. Kiba moved his hands down and gripped her waist, pulling her slightly sweaty body flush against his own, the woman let out a pleased sound and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ino danced her way onto the floor, with a tray full of drinks, a huge grin on her face.

"Yo' Ino what you doing?" Kiba barked in her direction. Ino rolled her eyes as she passed him a drink.

"My job; it looks like you're all having a good time." Ino looked at Naruto as she said this, Naruto grinned back at her.

"Yea, this really takes my mind off of everything!" Naruto snagged two drinks off the tray and handed one to Gaara who threw his back like a shot. Ino was suddenly peering through the crowd as if looking for someone.

"Where's those other two guys?" Ino asked, referring to Shino and Lee.

"Bathroom." Naruto answered, since Kiba was rather distracted, the girl had latched herself onto his throat. Ino nodded vaguely, then found herself pulled into the warm and muscular body as a man appeared behind her and wrapped his strong arm around her waist.

"What the hell do you want Eric?" Ino asked, irritation evident in her voice.

"I was hoping that you would dance with me."

"I'm busy, but I'll dance with you later since you're so desperate." Ino had already told the douche that she had a boyfriend, but just like a typical guy he didn't care. She passed him a drink and wandered off into the crowd of writhing bodies, _KIRA KIRA_ by Beni blaring overhead.

"I _love_ this song!" Ino cried out happily before she disappeared completely.

:

"I am fine Shino, thank you for your assistance." Lee thanked, bowing slightly.

"It was nothing." Shino just said adjusting his circular shades and making his way through the crowd.

"I'm thinking that maybe I should move on!" Lee shouted suddenly, making a few dancing couples nearby pass him weird looks.

"You should," Shino said simply once again, his countenance darkening as he spotted Kiba dancing with some woman who looked like she was trying to suck the blood from his neck. He walked off abruptly from a absently chattering Lee who seemed to have gotten side-tracked by some chick who draped herself over his shoulders.

"'Ey baby--" Kiba started, pushing lightly on the women's shoulders. He was pulled back roughly, the girl stumbled forward; a snort came from the side of them as Naruto tried to stifle his laughter in Gaara's shoulder.

"Get lost." Shino ordered in a voice of controlled venom as he dragged Kiba off who waved apologetically at the flabbergasted woman.

Naruto turned back to Gaara, though he didn't look at Gaara directly, but at a point over his shoulder.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. Gaara gave him a confused look, then turned around.

"Neji?" Gaara wondered, a slight frown marring his features.

The two man in question turned their heads towards their boyfriends at the exact same time, finally taking notice of them. Sasuke and Neji proceeded to push through the crowd towards them.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked, immediately narrowing his eyes at Sasuke.

"I need to talk to you, I don't know why he's here."

"I'm here because Gaara is here." Neji countered briskly, looking at Gaara. Naruto and Gaara could do nothing but sigh.

"Do you even like clubs?" Gaara wondered, his sharp gaze fixed on Neji, who in turn looked around the club with digust written clear across it.

"These people are acting like idiots," Sasuke commented, as he watched the liquor flow and the sweat pour. Naruto and Gaara exchanged quick glances, a little emboldened by the little liquor they had consumed took hold of their boyfriends hands and pulled them flush into their bodies.

:

Sasuke blinked rapidly as Naruto pulled him into him, _Blurry Eyes_ by L'Arc En Ciel started and Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him all the more closer to him.

"You came all the way out here just because you needed to talk to me?" Naruto inquired as he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yea... it's about your book sales Naruto, Itachi, he thinks maybe you should change your style." Sasuke had spoken this directly into Naruto's ear, he wouldn't of been heard over the music otherwise. Naruto stiffened visibly and then sighed in defeat.

"I know, I've been kinda thinking the same thing."

Sasuke couldn't even hide the simple fact that he was shocked. He had figured Naruto would blow up and tell him to tell his brother where to go, or worse, _he'd_ go tell him himself. Sasuke pulled back and looked at Naruto smirking, Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke softly on the lips.

"I like this song." Naruto murmured.

"Huh?" Sasuke questioned intelligently a little off kilter thanks to the kiss.

"Yeah, they're a great band, they're my favorite actually, Gaara likes Dir en Grey." Naruto laughed lightly. Sasuke's features softened.

"Maybe we should go Naruto, we have a lot to talk about."

Naruto nodded his head, then glanced over toward Gaara and Neji who were kissing passionately, he couldn't tell their mouths from their tongues. Naruto looked slightly sick, Gaara was his best-friend, and... Gaara was just _not_ the type to... do... that.

"I'll call Gaara up later on, did you come in your car?" Sasuke nodded his head.

"Good, Gaara can drive mine's back then."

Naruto then realized that he had the keys which meant he didn't have much of a choice but to break up the two lip-locking couple next to him. He took a deep breath, walked over, grabbed Gaara's hand and placed the keys in them.

"I'll be with Sasuke tonight Gaara! I should be back tomorrow, don't have too much fun, ja!" with that said Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him out the club, leaving one very confused red head behind him.

_Never Let Go_ by Utada Hikaru thumped in the background.

:

_To Be Continued_...


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen **_fall apart at the seams_**...**

**:**

Iruka who held a bowl full of warm soup in his hands, slowly and carefully made his way up the stairs to Rin's room to deliver it to the sick woman. The past month Rin had been living at his place with him and Kakashi had been a joy, a fleeting happiness that he never wanted to end. Iruka only wished that he could have known her before the sickness, he's certain he would have enjoyed her company even then and they could have been friends.

Iruka reached for the knob and turned, uponn witnessing the scene in front of him he nearly dropped the bowl of soup, his brown eyes widening. Rin was laid out in a sitting position on the bed like she always was, but her head was turned away from Kakashi, her brown hair covered half her voice, only showing her pale lips in which were quirked up in a small smile. Iruka knew without even asking that Rin had finally left this world and gone on to the next. He took Kakashi in, his eyes so sad even though he barely knew her. Kakashi was staring at the ground, as if the ground could tell him where to go from here.

"Kakashi..." Iruka breathed, trailing off as he felt his throat constrict; the severity of the situation seizing him by the heart, he stumbled back out of the room, dropping the bowl of soup and hitting the wall behind him with a loud thump. Kakashi jolted from his trance at the sound and looked over at the now open door to see Iruka slumped onto the ground, hair un done and falling over his face, Iruka was gripping his heart as if trying to keep it from tearing through his chest cavity in his anguish.

"Rin's gone Iruka..." Kakashi began in a deep whisper. "I don't want to leave her side just yet, so if you could I would like you to call and make the arrangements." his voice sounded dead and hollow, Iruka knew that Kakashi was trying not to cry, trying to hold it all in, because to him it was easier; all his friends, they were gone now and it was only him...

... all his childhood memories... gone forever.

:

(... she stood apart from the crowd and he wanted only to get closer to him. He couldn't understand how one woman could make him so nervous, he was Kito Owari after all, the ladies man and if couldn't get them, no one could. A lot of people mistook his confidence, for arrogance, but Kito didn't think of himself as such, he was just a man who knew he looked good and used said good looks to his advantage.

Kito pulled a small pocket mirror from out his back pocket, he always carried it with him, to make sure he always looked good. Kito messed his bangs, so that they fell attractively over his eyes and licked his lips to make them more pouty and fuller. He then stretched once he had put his mirror away, to relieve the tension from his body. Once that was over he looked over and was pleased find that the girl of his dreams was still sitting there, looking perfect.

"Now's my chance," he whispered out loud, with a sure smile.

This woman was beauty incarnate in Kito's eyes, with short cut black hair and silver eyes. Kito had been struck speechless when their eyes locked in the hallway that day when she accidently bumped into, smiling nerously she blushed as she appologized, and had been on his mind ever since. Kito wondered idly if he was in love with her, but the mere thought was simply absurd, he wasn't the type.

If such a thing was to ever happen, it would be the end of the world as he knew it, but then again if by some miracle he did, who could blame him, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, and he would do everything in his power to get her. Though, despite her obvious beauty there was something a bit off about her, something he couldn't quite figure out, like that one time in class when she had been wearing that skirt, he could have sworn he had seen a bulge--)

Naruto's cell phone rung...

Naruto smiled sheepishly over at Sasuke who was lying languidly on the bed reading a book, he cocked a brow at Naruto's odd taste in ring tones, but didn't comment. Naruto ignored the look and answered the phone, checking the incoming call and smiling brightly when he saw that it was Iruka, he hadn't heard from him since that day at the hospital.

"IRUKA!" Naruto exclaimed into the phone, happy to hear from his old sensei once again. Sasuke had put his book to the side and clad only in his boxers his made his way towards Naruto's lap top intent on giving his own personal sneak peak, since Naruto refused to let him read his new novel, even though Sasuke in not so many words owned him. Naruto guessing what Sasuke was up to, grabbed the man by his thick black hair and pulled him back onto the bed, where he proceeded to straddle his boyfriends slim hips to hold him in place.

Sasuke gave him a warning glare in which Naruto ignored.

"I'm fine... my book didn't really do so good..." Naruto blushed, "uh... we're getting along well..." Naruto paused, his smile fading a bit.

"Iruka, is something wrong, you sound like you've been crying."

Sasuke who had been working on taking Naruto's erection out of his shorts stopped abruptly and decided to listen in on the conversation, after a short while --in which Iruka had finally gotten around to telling Naruto why he had called-- he saw Naruto's eyes dim slightly, and his grip on the phone tighten.

"Of course Iruka I wouldn't miss it for anything, I'll be there, bye." Naruto closed his phone and slowly rolled off of Sasuke. He placed the phone down on the Sasuke's bedside table and moved his fingers through his hair, they were shaking slightly.

Sasuke growing impatient grabbed Naruto's arm:

"What happened?"

"Rin died," Naruto answered in a flat voice. It took Sasuke awhile to remember who Rin was, a small _oh_ sound escaping his lips, he sat up and draped his arms around Naruto's shoulders.

"You didn't even know her Naruto." he said in a soft voice, wondering why Naruto was getting so worked up over somebody he had only seen once, Naruto froze and then sighed.

"That's not the point Sasuke, I mean I know I have only seen her once, but she was a really sweet person, and she's the reason why Kakashi and Iruka are together--"

"Kakashi? My security guard Kakashi?" Sasuke wondered, this bit of information new to him.

Naruto nodded, giving Sasuke a clipped look from over his shoulder, how Sasuke had missed that was beyond him. Naruti turned away and stared forlornly at the ground.

"Iruka wanted to know if I would attend her funeral, I told him I would, and so are you."

Sasuke stared in disbelief at the back of Naruto's head. He was miffed that Naruto would just assume that he would go to the funeral of some woman he didn't even know, but then again this Rin was linked to Kakashi and even though Kakashi was his security guard he was still a good friend. A 'friend' in the most loosest of terms. Sasuke kissed Naruto's shoulder, and slid off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"How many people are allowed to come to this?" Sasuke asked as he walked over to his laptop and turned it on.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think they would mind us inviting a few people, I'm going to take Gaara as well." Naruto answered slowly, wondering what Sasuke was playing at.

"All right then, I'll invite my top writers to go to her funeral, I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't mind, he's on good terms with almost everybody at my company."

Naruto stood up from the bed and walking over to Sasuke he leaned over his shoulder. Naruto read off the names as Sasuke typed: Haku, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Lee, Sakura--

"Sakura!" Naruto cried in disbelief.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, "Yes, she's my top seller as of the moment."

Naruto wanted to object until Sasuke's ears bled, but he knew he didn't have much say in the matter, even as Sasuke's lover. Sakura was content to be whereever he was, and he doubted an un-invitation would deter her. Sasuke gave Naruto a curious look. He was surprised at himself, but it would be unfair not to include her, as she had kept her promise and hadn't bothered him in an unprofessional way since they date, so he didn't see the harm in her coming along. Sasuke was still a bit unsure as to why he was even going through with this, after his parents untimely death, he had detested funerals since, and the mere mention of death had him making a quick exit. he just couldn't handle it.

He'd do anything for Naruto, though, even this.

:

Haku smiled as best he could when he saw Iruka, the kind man always made his heart swell and Haku was glad that people like Iruka existed, because as of now he really needed someone to talk to.

The first thing he noticed upon entering _Umino's_ was that Iruka was very resigned, and that his second in command, a very loud and brash woman named Anko, had suddenly tooken his place and was at the moment telling people where to go in a voice that both intimidated the poor customers and frightened them all in one go.

Haku saw one poor girl look towards the door as Anko shouted:

"What is that you want, and make it quick, if you haven't noticed we're busy!"

Iruka was watching her poor management skills with a mixture of both tension and pain. Haku made a quick beeline towards him before Anko could spot and start shouting at him instead of that elderly couple, who were both gaping at her wide-eyed.

Iruka saw Haku and smiled slightly, Haku immediately noticed the pure fakeness of it.

"Hello Haku," Iruka said, inclining his head slightly in greeting. Haku returned the gesture.

"I would like to talk to you Iruka if that is fine?" Haku stated, wasting no time.

Iruka shook his head. "I can spare the time, for the moment." Iruka led the way to Haku's usual table.

The moment his butt hit the seat Haku wanted to quickly go into detail about his run in with Kimimaro and the sordid details about said run in, but seeing the defeated look on Iruka's face, even as he tried to hide it behind his usual smile, made him pack his troubles away and focus on Iruka's.

"Iruka is something the matter, why don't you tell me what it is, and please, don't lie to me." Haku fixed him with a patient stare, and Iruka could do nothing but sigh in defeat. Iruka had been trying to contact Haku all morning to tell him about Rin's funeral, but had been unable to reach him, so it was a good thing that the other man had decided to show up, it made things a little easier for him.

"The woman Rin, do you remember her, we had taken her to the hospital a few weeks back after she collapsed?" Haku nodded.

"Well... she died the other day, and me and Kakashi have been doing a lot of preparation for her funeral. I've been trying to get in touch with you, to ask you if you would could come, but I haven't been able to contact you and neither has Naruto or your employer Sasuke, so i'm glad that you're here, it has been very stressful for me and Kakashi to deal with this and Kakashi in his own way has been making this transition very difficult for me, i'm just hoping that our relationship will be able to take this final blow, otherwise I don't know how we'll ever be able to make it." Iruka sighed out in a helpless rush.

Haku was quiet for moment. Iruka's confession had him thinking about Zabuza, and he wondered, when he ever got up the nerve to tell Zabuza what had happened between him and Kimimaro, how there relationship would take that blow? He wondered if Zabuza would forgive him, when he couldn't even forgive himself.

"I'm sure you and Kakashi will be able to work this out Iruka, I mean he really loves you."

Iruka nodded his head, glad that he had been able to confide in Haku. He just hoped that him and Kakashi really would be able to work the bugs out of their relationship and move forward.

The _ting_ of the bell broke Iruka and Haku from their contemplative silence.

Iruka stood up, "Haku would you like the usual?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Haku replied politely, hands fisting in his shirt as he saw _who_ it was who had just walked into the small cafe. Iruka greeted said man, and they held a short conversation. Iruka then turned his head and threw Haku a puzzled look, before gesturing towards him. The man nodded and looked over at Haku, who at that moment wished the floor would just open up and swallow him whole.

:

"Gaara I appreciate you inviting Neji along," Naruto said after he had broke free from Sasuke, who was busy arguing with the aforementioned Neji Hyuuga. Gaara shook his head, a light smirk on his face.

"He invited himself." Gaara corrected shortly, shrugging indifferently. Naruto blinked his eyes, and then dropped the whole discussion. Neji and Sasuke were already at the door seemingly waiting for Gaara and Naruto to finish whispering to one another and follow them inside. As Naruto and Gaara made to follow their boyfriends inside, another car pulled up, an pink one that Naruto knew all too well; his nemesis, Sakura, had arrived.

Sakura parked her car next to Sasuke's and stepped smoothly out. She was wearing some sort of soft cotton pink blouse, with form fitting black slacks that hugged her hips and a pair of baby pink high heeled boots; a light pink silk scarf was wrapped around her head with little locks of pink slipping through, settling attractively against her face, her lips adorned with pink gloss that made them look full, turned up in a smirk.

Sakura stared straight at Naruto and smiled brightly. Naruto felt that same ball of unease from the first time that Sakura had given him such positive attention return in full force.

"Naruto!" Sakura trilled, skipping over to him and taking hold of his hand.

Gaara looked regular, though he couldn't thinking if this was the Haruno woman that Naruto had been saying was trying to destroy his life, she certainly didn't seem like she was. Neji looked rather amused, and had no qualms showing it. Sasuke, looked rather pissed.

"Sa... Sakura...?" Naruto stuttered, "what the hell are you doing?" he hissed out at her, trying discreetly to pull his hand free from her grasp. Sakura's aqua eyes flashed, Naruto gulped.

"Naruto, you look wonderful, it's so good to see you again, I didn't see enough of you during our last run in."

The look of disbelief on Naruto's face was priceless. Gaara was giving him the, 'This is the Sakura you were saying hated you?" Sakura smirked at Naruto, it wasn't obvious, just a slight curl of her lips-but he saw it clearly, and he saw her clearly, and he knew at that moment what Sakura was doing.

"If you two are through gazing into each others eyes," came the dry drawl of Sasuke, his eyes blazing in jealousy at Sakura's gall. "We do have some business to take care of."

"Sasuke--" Naruto started, but stopped as a car pulled abruptly into the parking lot of _Umino's_ a random woman stepping out of her car, let out a surprised yelp as the car parked crookedly next to hers. Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Sakura watched the car in suspended anticipation. After a short while Zabuza stepped out of said car, he did not look happy.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Sakura mused with a smile.

:

_To Be Continued_...


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty **_break-ups to make-ups_

**:**

Haku was quite certain that he had never before felt so unnaturally scared. The night of his encounter with Kimimaro, he had revealed to him that he was dead. Haku did not know whether Kimimaro had meant that figuratively, or that he meant that he was _actually_ dead. Haku, however, does remember how cold Kimimaro had been, while he was kissing him, how his entire body felt like he had been bathed in ice.

(_"_I _did_ die."

Haku felt his heart stop for a second, and he tried to pull away. Kimimaro however held tight to his waist and pulled Haku roughly against his chest.

"Haku..." Kimimaro whispered.

He leaned closer to Haku's face, his chilled fingers moving through Haku's hair ever so gently.

"I've missed you so..."

Haku shook his head slowly from side to side, his entire body shaking. Kimimaro pinned Haku against the side of the house.

"Stop!" Haku shouted, as he pushed against Kimimaro's chest. "You can't do this, I love him!"

Kimimaro gripped the sides of Haku's face forcing him to look him in the eyes. Haku stared back into eyes that shun such a glazed hazel, that it felt like he was peering through brown glass. Haku's eyes filled as his trembling fingers gripped Kimimaro's wrists.

"You've forgotten me, forgotten _us_, we were friends once Haku, we were _lovers_ and yet you deny me, deny everything that has happened between us."

"No! It's not true! It's _not_!" Haku cried.

Kimimaro leaned forward his lips ghosting over Haku's.

"Touch my face Haku." Kimimaro urged.

Haku did just that, unsure as to why and gasped softly at the feel of it. Kimimaro's face was bone white, and colder than death. Haku felt his fingers stiffen.

"You're so cold…" Haku heard himself say as he leaned closer to Kimimaro hoping that the heat of his own body would warm him. Kimimaro buried his face into the crook of Haku's neck, lifting his own head up Haku rested it a top Kimimaro's. Haku then felt lips against his neck, and cold fingers sliding up his back. Haku consumed by guilt and shame allowed Kimimaro this moment of intimacy.

"Let me kiss you Haku, _please_..." Kimimaro murmured against his neck, causing Haku to shiver slightly in pleasure. Haku leaned back at the same time Kimimara do, they eyed each other for a few seconds, then Kimimaro latched on to Haku's lips in a fierce kiss.)

... and now here he was, once again before him, looking beautiful and surreal, as if someone like him could not possibly exist in this realm. Haku then thought, had he kissed a corpse, or had it indeed been the real Kimimaro, deathly cold, but alive?

Haku stood up. The last thing he saw before Kimimaro vanished was his emotionless, vacant-eyed stare. Haku suddenly felt as if someone had jumped into his chest and ripped his heart right out of it.

The doors swung open and Haku looked up, only to step back bumping into the brown oakwood table behind him in the process. Zabuza had stormed inside looking fierce and angry, his sharp black eyes scanned the little coffee shop before settling on Haku.

"Zabuza!" Haku uttered in terror, did Zabuza already know what had transpired between him and Kimimaro, but how could he. Zabuza made his way towards Haku, only to be cut off by Anko.

"Excuse me, but you cannot just barge in here like that--" Zabuza shoved her out the way.

The few customers in the shop gasped, then looked towards the door, calculating how fast they would be able to make it out if the guy started shooting up the place. Anko, on the other hand was beyond pissed.

"How dare you!" Anko shouted, her face reddening in her rage. Haku hurried forwards.

"Zabuza--" Haku was cut off by Zabuza grabbing him by the wrist, holding it tight enough in his grip to bruise, Haku winced.

Anko stalked towards them.

:

Naruto stared off after Zabuza, wondering why he was so upset. Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara were all standing back, wondering if they should even go inside. Sakura on the other hand was bouncing up in down in her jubilation, she had succeeded in making Sasuke jealous an pretty soon he would break it off with Naruto and come willingly into her waiting arms.

"Zabuza!"

They heard a loud smacking sound; then they heard something like glass falling and breaking onto the floor, a few of the customers came rushing out. Naruto was the first person to get a clue and ran into the shop, the others following, Sakura lingered in the back.

Naruto pushed open the door to see Anko sprawled out across the ground, her hand covering her cheek which had begun to redden. He then looked to see Zabuza holding Haku's wrist in the air, the other one gripping Haku's other arm tightly.

"How long has this been going on!" Zabuza roared.

"He's crazy!" Anko shouted from her spot on the ground, as Iruka ran out of his back office to see what all the commotion was about. He saw that Zabuza was about to smack Haku, who looked positively terrified.

"Hey! Let him go!" Iruka rushed forward only to be pushed back roughly and into Naruto who had decided to run up and assist him. Sakura rushed to Anko's side, fixing her face into a false look of worry.

"Zabuza, I don't know what you're talking about!" Haku cried, his eyes welling with tears. Zabuza pushed him back in disgust, Haku lost his balance and fell onto his butt. Zabuza pulled a black box with a gold trim from out of his back pocket.

"He told me everything... Kimimaro." Haku's eyes widened; Zabuza's darkened, his face closed off and Haku knew this was the closest Zabuza would ever look to heartbreak. "I knew something was up, you had been acting strange, unlike yourself, but I just didn't want to believe that it was that, not you Haku, I never suspected you would do this to me."

"Zabuza... wait, you don't--" Haku tried to defend himself.

Zabuza thrust the box at Haku, who caught it in his shaking hands before it could hit the ground.

"It's over Haku." Zabuza turned around and walked out, slamming the door behind him hard enough to shatter the glass. Zabuza's car could be heard speeding out of the parking lot seconds later. It was deathly quiet inside _Umino's_.

Haku was still for a long moment, as he stared down unblinkingly at the box in his hands. Iruka moved towards him, his face the picture of deep concern and sorrow.

"Haku," Iruka began in a shaky voice, he stopped however when crystal tears fell from Haku's eyes and down his cheeks like trickling water. Haku closed the box into his fist and cried. Iruka rushed forward and wrapped Haku into his arms.

Gaara and Neji looked very uncomfortable at hearing Haku's cries. Anko had tears of her own running down her cheeks, as she gripped Sakura's shirt. Naruto looked away, his face clouded in despair. Sasuke stood a little ways in the back, the whole scene between Zabuza and Haku playing over and over again inside his head.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, then at Sakura.

:

"You can stay with me Haku." Iruka offered.

Haku who still had the box with the wedding ring that Zabuza had bought inside of it, shook his head. "No... I don't want to be a burden to you and Kakashi."

"You're staying." Iruka said firmly, as he pulled Haku along towards his car. Naruto lingered in the back, the cell phone Sasuke had bought him in his hand. Sasuke just would not pick up and answer his calls.

Gaara came over and stood beside him. Sasuke and Neji had left hours ago. Neji leaving at least a good thirty minutes after Sasuke had bailed without so much as a good bye. Neji wanted Gaara to go with him, but Gaara had decided to stay behind and keep Naruto company and hopefully find out why Sasuke had just up and left.

"He still won't answer the phone?" Gaara asked.

Naruto shook his head, his grip tightening around his cell.

"I just don't understand, he could at least answer the phone and tell me straight up that he doesn't want to talk to me instead of completely ignoring my phone calls." Naruto bit out angrily.

The door to _Umino's_ opened and Sakura and Anko walked out, Anko locking up for Iruka. Naruto didn't know why Sakura had even bothered to stay, but he made sure that he ignored her as much as Sasuke was ignoring him. Naruto made to walk off when he noticed her looking in his direction.

"Naruto," Sakura's voice sounded unnaturally small, as if weighed down by guilt. Naruto paused for a fraction of a second before continuing on, Gaara following after him. Sakura watched him walk away with a somber look in her eyes.

_Damnit! I got what I wanted didn't I? I was finally able to come between their relationship, but then why do I feel so bad? _

Anko tapped her shoulder, Sakura looked over at her.

"You like him or something?" Anko asked, her tone rather straight forward.

Sakura blushed and quickly shook her head.

"No," she replied softly, looking up and over at Naruto as he got into the passenger's seat of his car and Gaara started it up. "but it's hard not to like him."

Anko stared at her for a second, then rubbed her cheek which had stopped stinging but was still tender, she smirked a little bit.

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Naruto's the type of person who likes everyone and likes everyone to like him, he's a really hard person to get down. I read his book, I thought it was brilliant." Anko gave Sakura a nod and then walked off towards her own car. Iruka had already gone with Haku. Sakura stood there, long after Anko had drove off, holding herself as a cold chill wind wafted by.

:

Iruka cut off his car. Kakashi was already there because his car was parked in the driveway. Iruka looked over at Haku, who had for the whole ride, stared silently out the window.

"Haku, I'm sorry about what happened earlier, but I'm sure that if you explain whatever it is that happened to Zabuza, he will forgive you."

Haku turned his head slowly and looked at Iruka. "I don't know if I can Iruka, it's so complicated and unrealistic that I don't even think I believe it myself."

Iruka gave Haku a curious look. "What exactly did happen Haku?"

Haku fingered the ring box in his hand and let out a long hopeless sigh, he realized that he didn't have much to lose by telling Iruka exactly what had happened between him and Kimimaro, Haku knew Iruka would judge him no differently afterwards. He proceeded to tell Iruka the entirety of the story. Iruka was quiet for a long moment after Haku confessed the bizarre tale to him, starting from when he was sitting alone in the hospital waiting room to now.

"It's not really that hard to believe," Iruka said after a long and tense moment of silence. "but I can see why you would be hesitant to tell this story to Zabuza, he does seem like a hard person to sway, but if you love him Haku you would do whatever it took to get him back." Haku stared at Iruka for a long moment, before nodding his head.

"You are right Iruka, I do love Zabuza and I do want him back, but we both need time to think and in Zabuza's case, cool off. I don't really think he would be too interested in seeing me so soon, if you guys weren't around when he came in, he would have probably hurt me." Iruka frowned at that, but Haku waved his worry off.

"I'll stay out here for a little longer Iruka, and don't worry I'll be inside, I just need a little time alone to think."

Iruka understood that of course, so he exited the car and left Haku to his much needed privacy.

:

Kakashi was in the kitchen washing the dishes when Iruka stepped inside. Iruka made his way into the kitchen and leaned up against the doorway, he stared at Kakashi for a long time without speaking. Kakashi knew Iruka was there, but continued washing dishes as if he were not.

"Are you ignoring me now, Kakashi?" Iruka asked, plainly.

Kakashi continued to wash the dishes. Iruka rolled his eyes, then rubbed them.

"My friend Haku is going to be staying over tonight, and maybe tomorrow night and the night after that, until he is together enough to go back home."

Kakashi stopped washing the dishes, and turned his head to fix one blue eye on Iruka, who was staring calmly back at him.

"He's outside at the moment… _Kakashi_," Iruka sighed, as Kakashi turned away from him once again to finish washing the already clean dishes. Kakashi once again looked weary and older than he actually was.

"Kakashi, I would really like for us to talk, I mean if it would help you break out of this depressed stupor, I mean I'd do _anything_ Kakashi, I just don't like seeing you like this--"

"I'm fine Iruka."

"You're _not_ fine, so stop saying that you are!" Iruka shouted, and was actually surprised with himself. Kakashi had once again stopped washing the dishes and turned around to face Iruka. He then pulled his hands out of the soapy dish water and walked towards Iruka. Kakashi looked dangerous and Iruka actually found himself taking a step back with each step that Kakashi took forward.

"You don't think I'm fine Iruka?"

"N--no, I don't--"

Kakashi snagged Iruka's wrist and yanked him forward, pressing his lips roughly and forcefully against Iruka's. Kakashi's grip tightened painfully around Iruka's wrist. Iruka managed to pull his wrist free in pushed Kakashi back. Kakashi stared at Iruka, who was staring at him like he was some stranger who was trying to rape him.

"Are you scared Iruka?"

"Kakashi stop this, let's talk--" Iruka began.

"I don't want to talk Iruka, I want to have sex, that's something that would really make me feel good."

Iruka could not stop the look of disgust from crossing his face, Kakashi looked completely unapologetic for making such a tacky request. In fact he grabbed a hold of Iruka again and started to kiss and bite along the side of his neck. Iruka pushed against his chest, but Kakashi's hands only seemed to tighten.

"I need an outlet Iruka, a release from all this pain, only you can give that to me." Kakashi near pleaded.

Iruka stilled. Kakashi moved his fingers up under his shirt, pinching his nipples, licking his way up Iruka's neck, along the side of his jaw, melding his lips to Iruka's. Kakashi started tugging Iruka towards the stairs; Iruka let Kakashi lead him up the steps, down the hall and finally into the bedroom.

:

Naruto threw the phone across the room and it hit the far wall an broke in half. Gaara managed to keep a straight face as he stared down at the broken cell phone lying murdered on the carpeted floor of their living room. Naruto had been calling Sasuke off the hook and yet he still wasn't answering the phone.

"Are you through?" Gaara asked, his voice laced with irritation.

Naruto looked over at Gaara, who was looking a little too unsympathetic for Naruto's liking.

"Because if you are, I think it would be good if you would finish writing your story."

"I can't," Naruto said between clenched teeth. "The whole story's on the laptop that Uchiha bought me, and the laptop's at _his_ house."

Gaara's facial expression still didn't change. "Write another story, then."

Naruto gaped at him. "I can't, I mean we don't own a computer and you know I hate to write--" he broke off as Gaara walked out the room, coming back a minute later with a beautiful silver laptop cradled in his hands.

"Where did you get that?"

"Neji." Gaara simply answered, handing it over to Naruto. "I told him that I needed one, only I was going to give it to you, but then Sasuke had bought you one…" he trailed off shrugging. Naruto looked down at the laptop, then at Gaara still in a state of disbelief.

"A rich boyfriend has it's perks, you know that."

Naruto sighed and flopped down on the couch, cracking open the laptop.

"_Had_ a rich boyfriend, as far as I'm concerned me and Sasuke are over."

Gaara rolled his eyes. "The two of you will never be over, Uchiha's mad now, but eventually he's going to realize that he still wants you and he'll do whatever it takes to get you back." Gaara deduced rather matter-of-factly.

Naruto snorted as he pulled up Microsoft Word. "I'm done with people like Sasuke, he can be a baby with someone else." Gaara sat down beside Naruto.

"I said the same thing about Neji and see what good that did, we're back together an you and Sasuke will soon be back together to. I also know for a fact that Sasuke will be the one who breaks first." Naruto smiled over at Gaara.

"How good is Neji in bed?"

Gaara's whole face turned red as he glared at Naruto, indignance written all over it. Naruto started laughing.

"He's that good, huh?." Naruto looked back down at the computer screen.

"Maybe you're right Gaara, maybe you're wrong, but I _do_ know one thing, Sasuke can't ignore me forever and tomorrow I'll find out whether it's really over between us or not." Naruto's fingers then started to glide across the keys on the keyboard, fresh ideas racing through his head. He was born to do this.

:

Sakura walked into her house, pulling the pink scarf off of her head and letting it fall to the floor, Ino who had been waiting hours for Sakura to walk in, ran out and over to her. She pulled Sakura into her arms and hugged her.

"Where have you been? I've been so worried, you stupid forehead, I thought something had happened, I was seconds away from calling the police!"

Sakura smiled into her sisters hair and hugged her back. Ino was surprised for a second, but hugged Sakura tighter.

"I'm sorry I made you worry Ino, I should've called, but I was thinking of other things," Ino pulled back, and stared into Sakura's face.

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Ino asked, her voice serious.

"It's me Ino, the same old Sakura, just a little revised is all, i'm going to go into my room and lay down, it's been a long and enlightening day for me." Sakura leaned over and gave Ino a feather like kiss on the cheek and left out. Ino stood there for a long moment, her cheek tingling as if it couldn't believe that that was the real Sakura that had kissed it.

"It's official... she's been abducted by aliens."

_I feel like such a fool, but I just couldn't help it, it just wasn't fair that Sasuke would pick Naruto over me, it just seemed so wrong, so insulting, like a slap to the face; but then again it's so obvious that Sasuke loves Naruto and not me, I was just to blinded by jealousy to see, that I had already lost._ Sakura turned over onto her side.

_I'll always come second to Naruto, I'll always pale in comparison to his love for him, I see that now, I see it so clearly._ Sakura put her arm over her eyes, the truth hitting her in the face with such clarity that she started crying, and could not for the life of her stop. Outside her door Ino moved back, her features sad as if Sakura was transmitting her own pain to her very heart.

"Sakura…" Ino whispered, and touched her closed door with the tips of her fingers.

:

Haku wiped his eyes and held the ring box close to his heart. He really wished that he could be with Zabuza; his protector, his friend, his lover, but instead here he was, outside, with just himself and the cold winds of the night to comfort him.

("_He told me everything, Kimimaro."_)

A sharp gasp escaped Haku's mouth. He had been so distressed that that vital piece of information had slipped his mind, how could Kimimaro have _possibly_ told Zabuza about the kiss they had shared, and when had he done it?

"You're even more beautiful when you're crying Haku," came Kimimaro's blank voice, cutting through the air like a knife. Haku's head shot up. Kimimaro stood a few feet from him, his face as emotionless as his voice, his pale white hair blew around his head, the only thing about him that seemed to move.

"How could you?" Haku accused, his voice shaking. Kimimaro's face hardened, and like magic he was infront of Haku, forcing Haku to press into the car behind him.

"Aren't you happy? I did this for us! I did this so that we could be together, Haku, isn't that what you wanted?" Haku shook his head.

"No, it's what _you_ wanted Kimimaro and it's something I cannot give you, I love Zabuza and I will _always_ love him, if I can't be with him than I don't want to be with anyone!"

Kimimaro grabbed his face and reeled back as if Haku had struck him. Haku watched him in trepidation, wishing he could meld into the car and disapear. When Kimimaro finally removed his hands he looked furious.

"How can you say this, I came back for you Haku, so we could pick up where we left off!" Kimihiro raged.

"We have nothing left Kimimaro, what happened between us is in the past, the love I had for you has died, I could never love you that way again!" Haku reiterated, his tone distressed. Kimimaro was quiet for a long while as he stared at nothing.

"I won't let you go Haku, you must come with me, I cannot go on with you."

Haku felt his heart sinking in his chest.

"What are you saying?"

Kimimaro wrapped his cold bone white fingers around Haku's neck. The ring box fell from Haku's hand, and clattered unnoticed onto the cold hard ground.

:

Sasuke made his way downstairs. He had not gotten an ounce of sleep last night, because he couldn't seem to get Naruto out of his head. The unnatural guilt he had felt by leaving and by not answering Naruto's phone calls is what kept him from his rest. Sasuke just felt angry and betrayed.

The ringing was becoming annoying.

_Only an idiot would ring my doorbell like that. _

Sasuke pulled the door open and found that he was not surprised to see that it was Neji.

"I was right, _only_ an idiot would ring my doorbell like that."

Neji smirked. "Cranky, I see you didn't get any sleep last night, I'm guessing you were up all night thinking of Uzumaki."

"What are you doing here? and when did I give you permission to just walk leisurely onto my estate?" Sasuke demanded, contemplating on whether he should slam the door in Neji's face or not.

"You'd be better off with babies guarding this place, security let me right through."

_Good. I've been looking for a reason to fire them. _Sasuke thought cynically to himself.

Sasuke moved to the side and let Neji in; having no choice but to be forced into each other's company, the two multi-millionaires had developed a sort of grudging respect towards one another, an were even thinking about merging with each other's companies, even though their business' specialized in two completely different things.

"Why are you here, an make it fast, I have to get ready for work." Sasuke said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I came over here to demand that you and Naruto make up, or I'll be forced to make you." Neji answered, a bit straight-forwardly.

"As if you could make me do anything," Sasuke snorted, as he walked into his massive kitchen to make him up some coffee, Neji trailing behind him. "Why are you so worried about me and Naruto making back up, we didn't even break up, i'm just ignoring him for the time being, until I'm certain that his intentions are true."

"Intentions? look it's obvious that Uzumaki only has eyes for you, why? who knows, but I suggest you stop ignoring him now, otherwise this is going to cut into the time I get to spend with Gaara, because he'll be too busy comforting Naruto." Neji broke it down, in of course figured out a way to make it all about him. Sasuke gave him a side long look.

"I doubt Naruto needs comfort from anybody, but you're right, even If I do enjoy seeing you suffer, I can't keep on ignoring him, eventually, Naruto is going to force me to acknowledge himand my guess is he'll be demanding answers as soon as he sees me."

Neji leaned up against the counter and Sasuke reluctantly poured him a cup of coffee, and then leaned up against the counter as well.

"You and Naruto make an interesting pair, you two are so different and yet you match with each other so perfectly, it's almost as if you were made for each other." Neji mused. Sasuke took a long sip of his coffee, letting Neji's words sink into his head. He hated to admit it, but Neji's words were very true, him and Naruto _were_ perfect for each other, the perfect balance for two people with personalities like theirs.

"The only reason why you're telling me this is so that you can get back to having your way with that red head." Sasuke said, as he turned his head slightly and fixed Neji with a bored look. Neji smirked and took another sip of his coffee before responding.

"True, and because I want to see the two of you back together."

Sasuke didn't respond to that, his brain honestly couldn't take it.

:

Gaara made his way down the stairs freshly dressed to see that Naruto was also dressed, looking incredible and typing away at the keyboard as if possessed. Gaara made his way towards Naruto and leaned over his shoulder.

"How far along are you?"

"I'm halfway through with the book, I should be done with it in no time." Gaara looked surprised.

"You couldn't have possibly wrote that much in the span of one night."

"I can, and I have. I'll have to remember to thank Sasuke before I slap him in the face with it." Gaara couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips, he moved back and shook his head.

"So you're not mad anymore?"

"Of course I'm mad, furious actually, i'm just acting calm and focusing my anger on something more productive."

Gaara sighed then looked over at the clock, it was reaching noon. "You should probably head out Naruto, it's almost 12:00."

Naruto typed a little, and sat back. He still had to call Iruka and ask him if Haku was all right, then confront Sasuke an find out where they stood in their relationship. Naruto was also debating on confronting Sakura and telling her how ridiculous her methods of obtaining Sasuke were, even if her latest scheme had seemed to do the trick. Naruto stood up.

"You going to tell Neji about the lap top?" Naruto asked, a smile threatening to burst his face in two.

"No." Gaara replied simply. Naruto laughed.

:

Sakura looked down at her watch.

Naruto's orange car was pulling into the parking lot of _Inkwell_ and so was Sasuke's black car, along with a silver car that she had never seen before. Sakura debated with her conscious and realized that what she was about to do was totally necessary and _had_ to be done. Hopefully Naruto, an Sasuke wouldn't dislike her even more when the smoke cleared.

Gaara, who had been forced into accompanying Naruto since he was only going to stay long enough to confront Sasuke and then they were going to head over to Iruka's, noticed Sakura's car first.

"Isn't that the Haruno's car, the one who you claimed hated you?" He pointed out to Naruto.

Naruto groaned. "That wasn't a claim, it's the absolute truth, she's trying to ruin me starting with my relationship with Sasuke," he parked the car at the same time Sasuke and Neji were getting out of their own respective vehicles.

Sakura stepped out of her car and tossed Naruto a beseeching look before walking off. Naruto stared off after her, not realizing that Sasuke was watching him watch Sakura an it was slowly, but surely pissing him off, adding more ire to his already full-blown jealously. Neji watched the scene unfold with keen eyes.

Gaara closed the passenger side door in went to stand beside Naruto. "Sasuke's glaring at you."

"Shit--" Naruto cursed under his breath as he turned to see Sasuke strolling towards him looking mad as all hell. Naruto schooled his features into indifference as Sasuke stopped in front of him, though his heart thudding in his chest.

"I want to see you in my office as soon as possible." Sasuke ordered.

"Why?" Naruto arrogantly replied.

"Because we need to talk," Sasuke answered back, his already dark eyes darkening further.

"You didn't want to talk to me yesterday when I kept calling you, why talk now?" Naruto was obviously not going to make this easy for the other man.

Gaara's brows furrowed in irritation at Naruto's antics. He was going out of his way to antagonize Sasuke, and the other man looked five seconds away from going off like a bomb. Neji silently stepped up beside him and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the line of fire. That was also another thing about Neji that set him off, always feeling as if he couldn't protect himself, or his needed his protection or something. Gaara decided it slide this time, but next time he was definitely going to call Neji out on it.

"What are you doing here?" Neji asked, as if it was any of his business, or Gaara had to check in with him everytime he decided to go out.

"Naruto wanted me to come, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I came to see if those two were going to make up, but it doesn't look like they are." Gaara gave him a confused stare.

"Why do you want them to get back together?" It didn't make sense. Neji just stared at him, Gaara stared back, well, more like _glared_ back, because last time he checked Neji and Sasuke were enemies, there was no reason why he should want to see the two of them back together. The Q an A would have to wait though, because Naruto and Sasuke had begun to yell.

"I'm not going to ask you again Naruto, as your _boss_ I demand that you take your ass up to my office so that we can talk!"

"W--Why? Want to explain to me why you just left yesterday without even telling me why, and then completely ignored my phone calls, or do you just want to cut to the chase and tell me that it's over!" Sasuke's jaw tightened as he grabbed Naruto by the arm and snatched him towards him.

"It will _never_ be over between me and you Naruto," Sasuke hissed. "now stop back talking me and go to my office, I'm not going to discuss our private affairs outside where anyone could hear us."

Naruto glared back, but conceded. He jerked his arm free from Sasuke's bruising grasp and looked over towards Neji and Gaara.

"This won't take long Gaara." Naruto turned around and stormed off. Sasuke moved his fingers through his hair, a sign of his frustration, and then followed off after Naruto.

Gaara waited until they had disappeared from sight, before turning back to Neji. Neji realizing what Gaara was about to ask him, sighed. This was all Sasuke's fault.

:

Sakura watched as Naruto stormed into the building, she knew for a fact that Sasuke was somewhere behind him. Sakura rushed towards him an grabbed his arm, Naruto barely prevented himself from shoving her off of him.

"What do you want, haven't you caused enough trouble, doesn't it please you to know that you may finally get what you've always wanted!?"

Sakura winced. Naruto's words stung; she dropped his arm.

"Naruto…" Sakura started, unsure.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice was sharp, an Sakura winced once again. Naruto threw her one last scathing look and kept walking. Sasuke stopped in front of Sakura who tore her gaze away from Naruto's retreating form to meet Sasuke's reproaching gaze.

"If you like your job Sakura, I would advise you to stay away from Naruto." It was not a threat.

"Sasu--" Sakura began, but Sasuke had already walked off. Sakura watched the two of them disapear with hurt in her aqua eyes. This could quite possibly be the end of their relationship, and if so it would all her fault. Sakura was beggining to regret everything she had done up to this point to tear them apart, it wasn't such a great plan after all.

"Why are you just standing there?" It was Ten-Ten.

Sakura could not even look the other woman in the eye. "I don't know." Sakura said, turning away. Ten-Ten grabbed a hold of her arm, Sakura turned slightly to regard her.

"I don't like you Sakura... but I understand you, I would like to talk to you."

:

Naruto stared at Haku's empty desk worriedly for a second, before walking into Sasuke's office. He didn't have to wait long for the other man; Sasuke walked inside closing and locking the door behind him with a snap.

"What's going on between you and Sakura?" Sasuke demanded. For a second Naruto thought he had heard wrong, before realizing that Sasuke had actually been serious in his accusation.

"Nothing!" Naruto denied vehemently. "There will never be anything between us, she doesn't want me, she wants you, and she's been hitting on me just to get to you, I can't believe you would even think that I would be interested in someone like her." It just boggled Naruto's mind.

Sasuke stared at him for a long moment. "If she didn't want me an I didn't want you, would you be interested in her, if things were different?" There was a long silence that followed Sasuke's words, an Naruto actually looked away. If things had been different, if Sasuke had never kissed him, if Sakura didn't want Sasuke, he would have.

"Yes, I would have been interested in her, but that means nothing now, because she loves you and I love you, and she wants you and I want you, and it's really up to you to choose who you want to be with." Naruto rambled, a little confused and embaressed.

Sasuke couldn't believe that something so stupid could come out of Naruto's mouth.

"I want _you_ that much is obvious." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Then why would you believe after everything that we've been through so far that I'd cheat on you and with someone that wasn't even interested in me?"

Sasuke looked away, not really wanting to admit that witnessing the Zabuza and Haku break up had led him into thinking that the same thing would transpire between him and Naruto. Naruto sighed in seperated the distance between him and Sasuke. Naruto moved his fingers up Sasuke's arms, stopping at Sasuke's face, turning the other man's head towards his so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Do you believe in us Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke didn't answer he just leaned forward and kissed the very breath from Naruto's mouth. Naruto tangled his hands into Sasuke's hair and returned the kiss full force. They kissed for a long while, stopping about every second to get some air, before crushing their lips together once again. Sasuke wanted to take Naruto right there on his table, which he had been meaning to do at some point anyways, but Naruto broke the kiss off and went back to staring at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked annoyed, it was time for some make-up sex.

"I'm writing a new story."

"Why, what's wrong with the one you've already got?"

"Nothing, I just like this one better."

Sasuke realized that he didn't really care, just as long as it was good enough to keep his stupid brother Itachi satisfied. Sasuke went back to attacking Naruto's mouth, who kissed him back for a little bit before breaking the kiss off, _again_.

"I broke the cell phone you bought me too."

Sasuke's eye twitched, that had been custom made, which he had paid _good_ money for.

"I got so frustrated that you wouldn't answer any of my calls and threw it at the wall." Naruto gave him a sheepish smile, Sasuke gave him a sexy smirk in return.

"I'll just buy you a new one," he countered smoothly while un-doing Naruto's pants. Naruto moved his hands down and started lifting up Sasuke's shirt.

"I'm guessing this means we're back together." Naruto laughed, happily.

Sasuke allowed Naruto to pull his shirt off, then leaned back and stared into Naruto's blue eyes, so blue they could rival the sky.

"We were never apart."

:

_To Be Continued_...


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Chapter Twenty-one** _Jaded one-sided love and a funeral_...

:

Sakura couldn't believe that TenTen actually wanted to have a discussion with her, especially considering that when she first started there they were seconds away from a girlfight. Sakura's aqua eyes dimmed. Had Ino been right in her assumption of her, or was she just jaded because of her past, her past as a nobody, that no one liked; hiding behind her attitude to protect herself. TenTen pulled Sakura into her office and closed the door behind her. Sakura looked around the small space wondering when she was going to get an office of her own, if she ever would? It was the closest she was ever going to get to Sasuke, and for some reason that fact did not bother her as much, not anymore.

"Sit down, would you like some coffee before we start?" Sakura shook her head, but she did sit down. TenTen started the coffee machine and sat down as well. Sakura noticed the bags under her eyes and stared, TenTen seemed to read her mind:

"Deadline."

Sakura smiled, she was no stranger to those. TenTen didn't start talking automatically, she spent a few moments staring at Sakura, until the other woman nervously folded her hands in her lap.

"Why do you like Sasuke? He's an ass."

Sakura looked at her, her mind nearly drawing a blank. Why _did_ she like Sasuke?

"I think I like him because... it just makes sense for me to like someone like him, right? He's young, attractive, established, powerful... he seems like he'd be the perfect husband, the type of man any self respecting girl would want on her arm." Sakura wrung her hands together. "I was mostly attracted to his intelligence, I use to imagine the two of us staying up to all hours of the night exchanging wit. It sounds stupid, but he was the reason why I decided to become a writer... because I wanted to get closer to him, close enough to touch his face." Sakura's eyes stung as she gave her reason, staring down at her folded hands until they blurred before her.

TenTen laid her head on her folded hands, giving Sakura a sympathetic stare.

"I told you I didn't like you, I think my opinion of you is starting to change." Sakura looked up at her in shock, some of her tears catching the light and glinting. TenTen gave her a sad smile. "I understand how you feel, because I to am in love with someone who is unreachable."

Sakura would have never guessed. TenTen seemed so independent, like a woman who didn't really need a man in her life to function.

"I think you already know who that someone is," TenTen gave her an even stare. Sakura's eyes widened further.

"Neji?" It was so obvious. TenTen nodded her head.

"The two of us kind of grew up together. I had a crush on him ever since I was thirteen years old, and I had always figured that we'd end up together. I never suspected that Neji batted for the other team, he just didn't seem like the type." TenTen looked away. "Then I figured that he wasn't gay, because sometimes you just fall for someone and rather its your sex or the other, you really have no power over it, you just love that person exclusively."

"I remember I confessed to Neji in our last year of High School, unbeknowst to me him and Gaara were already an item, but they weren't out in the open and I never would have guessed, because I never really saw them together, they weren't even friends." Sakura felt her heart constrict when she saw the shallow tears in TenTen's eyes. "It was really hot that day and Neji had smiled at something I said and without thought I told him that I loved him. Neji paused, and with a sad sort of look in his eyes he told me that he could not return my feelings, because he was in love with someone else."

TenTen wiped at her eyes. "I never spoke to him again after that, I was too heartbroken and didn't trust myself to face him without bursting into tears. I've accepted the reality that we'll never be together, but I still love him and I guess I always will." TenTen shrugged and smiled at Sakura, tears slipping from from her lashes and falling down her cheeks. Sakura stood up and rushed over to her, just as TenTen's shoulders began to shake uncontrollably. Sakura wrapped her arms around TenTen and held her close, resting her head atop TenTen's.

Tears sparkled along Sakura's lashes as she comforted TenTen, her heart breaking in her chest. She would always love Sasuke too.

:

"Are you ever sincere about anything?" Gaara growled as he glared at his idiot boyfriend. "Naruto was really hurt over the whole thing and for good reason, and all you can think about is having sex with me."

"It wasn't like that Gaara, I was just saying that if the two of them aren't together, then we wouldn't be able to spend any time together because you'd be too busy comforting Naruto."

"In why is that a problem? Naruto was here first, I'm not just going to abandon him to go do it with you, because that's all you ever want to do." Neji blinked at him, wondering why he was being attacked and Gaara was sounding like such a girl?

"Gaara you know I don't just want to have sex with you, we just always end up having sex."

"Because you're always horny."

"I'm a man, its my default setting."

Gaara stared at him. "If you haven't noticed, I'm a man too and I hardly think about sex as much as much as you."

Neji sighed. "I really don't want to argue, especially over something so stupid, if you want me to be more romantic just come out and say it."

"I'm not a girl."

"I didn't--" Neji sighed again, feeling a headache coming on. "How about I take you out tonight, or I can just make you up something nice and we can stay in and watch movies in cuddle, we don't even have to have sex, not unless you want to."

Gaara was quiet as he thought this over. "I like the dinner an a movie, and _no_ sex unless I'm in the mood, meaning don't provoke me by kissing or touching me."

"Wha--I can't kiss you?"

"No tongue." Neji groaned, but nodded his head. He took a cautious step towards Gaara.

"Are we good?"

"Yeah," Gaara answered pushing Neji back with his fingers. "For now."

:

Sasuke kissed a path of fire down Naruto's neck at the same time tweaking his nipple. Naruto groaned and arched into him, his hands trailing down Sasuke's smooth pale chest and stomach to the hem of his slacks, his fingers playing with the buckle of Sasuke's belt. Naruto skimmed the other man's bulge with his knuckles; Sasuke nearly bit through Naruto's bottom lip in his frustration.

"I'm horny as fuck Naruto, now we're either going to get to the foreplay, or I'm going to fuck you into my desk, your choice."

Naruto snorted, pushing Sasuke back and going down onto his knees. He made quick work of Sasuke's pants pulling them down to his ankles and giving the other man's aching member some air. Sasuke's fingers twitched in anticipation. Naruto smirked and laved his tongue around the head, nipping at the tip and tonguing the slit. Sasuke's head tilted back and covered his mouth to contain his moans, his other hand snaking into Naruto blond tresses and gripping. Naruto stroked Sasuke's length and palmed his balls, preparing himself to deep throat, as it was new to him and he didn't want to gag.

Naruto pulled back and pumped Sasuke, at the same time placing two fingers in his mouth coating them in his saliva. His blue eyes took in Sasuke his own dark eyes closed in his pleasure. Naruto made sure his fingers were nice in wet and then at the same time he took Sasuke in all the way to the hilt, he pushed his fingers into his ass. Sasuke gasped in shock, but Naruto held him in place with his mouth, scratching the sensitive skin with his teeth and pushing his fingers in deeper, deep enough to scissor. Sasuke let out a choked moan and glared down at Naruto.

"N--Nnn--Naruto, what the--ah--fuck are you doing?" Sasuke hissed out. Naruto smiled around the girth in his mouth and inserted a third finger. Sasuke's knees buckled and both his hands fisted in Naruto's hair as he tried to keep himself upright. Naruto had been entertaining thoughts of topping Sasuke since their first time, he had just been waiting for the right moment to catch the other man off gaurd, and this was total payback for nearly breaking Naruto's heart. Naruto sucked him off until Sasuke cried out that he was about to cum, specifically when Naruto's fingers brushed against that sweet spot inside his body, that made stars burst in full color behind his eyes.

Naruto released Sasuke with a loud smacking sound and stood to remove his pants. Sasuke had of course saw him fully naked before, but then again he was always doing the taking. Naruto loved the way Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto freed his dick from his boxers; so erect that it curled up into his stomach.

"Naruto I think we should discuss this," Sasuke stuttered taking a step back and nearly tripped over his trousers, since they were still wrapped around his ankles. Naruto grabbed his arms and pulled Sasuke flush against his body, kissing him and pulling the other man's tongue into his mouth and sucking on it. Sasuke melted into Naruto, wrapping his arms around his neck and kicking his pants off. Naruto backed up into Sasuke's desk and then flipped them over, lifting Sasuke up easily and placing him spread legged on the edge of it. Sasuke's chest was practically heaving in his excitement, he had never been on the bottom before, the thought had honestly never appealed to him, but he felt comfortable enough with Naruto to let him take control.

Naruto kissed him slowly, the head of his dick pressing up against Sasuke's hole. Sasuke kissed Naruto back, harder, tangling his fingers in Naruto's hair and closing his eyes tight against the pain. This time he was going to relinquish the dominant role and let himself be taken. He loved Naruto just that much.

:

_the previous night_...

Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi as the other man settled his weight a top him and laid his head on Iruka's chest. The erratic beating of Iruka's heart a comfort to him. Iruka stared up at the ceiling and stroked Kakashi's damp silver hair, loving the feel of Kakashi's strong, lean and sweaty body on his.

"Kakashi... are you sleep?"

There was a short pause: "No."

Iruka sighed and stroked his back. "Are you thinking?" Kakashi nodded his head. "About Rin?"

"Yes, but not only that," Kakashi hesistated. "I'm thinking about you, me... us."

"I'm never going to leave you Kakashi."

"No one lives forever." Kakashi's voice was hard. Iruka's eyes widened slightly as he realized what Kakashi was hinting at. He held Kakashi tighter.

"That's true, but maybe you should stop thinking about yourself Kakashi, because you aren't the only one whose lost someone." Kakashi stiffened and sat up, his two oddly colored eyes staring into Iruka's warm brown one's.

"... Iruka..." Kakashi looked away, ashamed. "... I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking about your feelings, I'm just so use to people leaving that I've grown to just accept it. Obito... Rin... _him_..."

Iruka's heart leaped into his throat. Kakashi never talked about him, in fact Iruka didn't even know who this mysterious man's name was. There was only five people in this world that Kakashi cared for, Iruka was one of them, his mother, who died from cancer when he was still a child, Obito, Rin and this man who Kakashi never felt comfortable speaking of. Iruka never pressed the issue, because he knew how much it pained Kakashi, but he had to know, because if they were going to make it work there couldn't be any secrets between the two of them. Iruka smoothed his hands along Kakashi's shoulders in soothing circles and took that leap.

"Who is this man Kakashi? I would like to know... I don't think we should keep such secrets from each other, because we should be able to depend on one another, if you're hurting, I want to help you through that hurt." Kakashi sat all the way up and Iruka sat up with him, pulling the sheets around both their bodies. He scooted up behind Kakashi and looped his arms around the other man's shoulders, kissing his neck. "If you're not ready Kakashi, I--"

"No, Iruka, I want to tell you who he was."

Iruka was surprised by this, but it warmed his heart nonetheless. He waited patiently for Kakashi to begin, letting the other man know that he could go at it own pace, Iruka wouldn't force him.

"I was in love with another man before you, his name was Sun Uzumaki." Iruka gasped. Naruto's father!?

"Kakashi..." Iruka was speechless. Kakashi shook his head, he didn't want to be interupted.

"I was bright, but I had a nasty attitude. I made good grades, scoring at the top of my class, but I could never stay in school long enough for it to matter, because I was always getting kicked out. I was quite the troublemaker when I was younger and got picked on a lot. My mother had died and my father was an abusive alchoholic because of it; I didn't have anyone, but Rin and Obito, and aside from them I trusted no one."

("If it isn't Kakashi," sneered one of the older students. "Hiding from your daddy?"

Kakashi's one visible eye flashed, the other hidden behind an eye patch, the result of one of his father's frequent drunken rages. Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and leaned up against the side of the school building, deciding not to rise to the idiot's bait, it was exactly what he wanted him to do. Kakashi ignored him. The boy didn't like this and getting up into Kakashi's face he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up.

"Don't ignore me you piece of shit Hatake! You think you're all that just because you're at the top of the class and your dad use to be the mayor," he then smirked. "But then your model mom died and your dad went batshit crazy, and now he beats you for the fun of it--" The boy hit the ground with a loud thud, nursing his rapidly swelling jaw. Kakashi gripped the boys neck and hovered menacingly over him.

"You don't know shit about me or my family!" Kakashi made to punch him again, but was pulled swiftly off the other boy and into a hard solid chest. Sun Uzumaki looked down at the boy on the ground, sniffling, saliva dripping from his crooked mouth.

"Go see the nurse, then head straight to the office Miyako, I won't have you bullying students younger than you." Miyako stood up and took off. Kakashi ripped himself free from the man's hold and whirled around, but the rant died on his tongue when he saw who it was. Sun's blue eyes bored into Kakashi's lone ice blue one, his spiked blond hair shimmering in the sunshine. Kakashi's cheeks burned. Sun smiled down at him.

"Hatake Kakashi, right?" Kakashi nodded.

"You haven't been in school for two weeks, is something wrong?"

_Everything_, was what Kakashi wanted to say, but he held it in. "No sensei, nothing is wrong."

"Then why aren't you in school?" Sun asked patiently.

"I don't like school," Kakashi shrugged, looking off to the side.

"That's no good, without an education you'll never amount to anything."

"I don't need school." Kakashi snorted, he had heard that speech a thousand times already.

"You would say that, though your arrogance is founded, your scores are always impressive when you choose to apply yourself, and you're intelligent enough to be raised up a grade or two, why throw that all to waste just because you don't like school?"

Kakashi glared and made to walk pass him. "Quit acting like you care!" Sun stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder, his handsome face open and sincere, it made Kakashi pause.

"I'm not acting, Kakashi, I _do_ care and you're not going anywhere. I have a free period, so why don't we go back to my room and talk, we can figure out this school thing together, what do you say?" Sun smiled. Kakashi's one visible eye widened slightly, his heart thumped in his chest. Why couldn't he just push this man away like all the other teachers? It was just something different about this man, he was honest. Kakashi hesitated and then nodded his head. Sun ruffled his hair and laughed lightly.

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer anyway, you're too smart to throw your life away.")

"Sun became my whole world after that, I was in love with him, but I knew I could never have him, because he was straight." Kakashi stared down at his lap.

Iruka was confused. "I don't understand, Naruto's father wrote gay novels."

Kakashi's lips quirked up in a wry smile. "You don't have to be homosexual to write the material Iruka." Iruka blushed, he had known that, but he just figured... even if he had had Naruto, that maybe he was bisexual.

"I loved him in secret for a long time, but I never got the courage to tell him. When he got married I gave up and when he had Naruto, I knew I had lost him forever." Kakashi took hold of Iruka's right hand and kissed his fingers. "His wife was beautiful and had died during childbirth, an though her passing caused him great pain he never let it get him down and continued to smile to the very end; he gave Naruto double the love for the both of them. I found my suppressed feelings for him return after her death, wishing that my dad would have taken my mom's death with the same kind of endurance, and loved me."

Iruka closed his eyes, feeling his heart ache for Kakashi. He didn't know what it felt like to not have a father's love, because his mother and father had both been kind and loved him greatly.

"I was content to love him from a distance, if it meant I could always be near him, but one day our relationship changed and was never the same again."

(Kakashi sat cross-legged on the floor and bit the inside of his cheek. He was nearing graduation and the last of the year's finals were really taking there toll on him. Kakashi had Sun to thank for why he was even going to graduate a year earlier than he was really supposed to. He had already gotten accepted into the most prestigious University in their state, Konoha, an though his dad still wallowed in his own self pity, he did say he was proud of Kakashi, before he hung himself. Kakashi grimaced, he didn't like to think of his father, dangling there, his face so much like his own; afterwards he had started hiding his face. The boys thought it was cool in the girls just thought it sexy, which was why he could never keep them off of him. Kakashi scratched at the cloth on his face, his brows scrunching together as he tried to figure out this rather tough Trig question.

Sun wandered into the room with two cups of steaming tea, a bright smile on his face.

"Naruto is sleep, so we should be undisturbed for the next three hours or so." Sun placed the cup of tea next to Kakashi's lax hand and pretended not to notice him wince at the mention of his toddler son.

Kakashi had nothing against Sun's son, the bright eyed, yellow haired two year old was actually a joy to be around, it was just that his mere existence reminded him of the distance between him and Sun and how there was nothing he could do about it.

"You're studying entirely too much Kakashi, why don't you take a break and go hang out with Rin." Kakashi's one visible eye hardened. After Obito's accidental drowning he pulled more in more into himself an spent less an less time with Rin, something he wasn't proud of, but he couldn't bare to be around her knowing that he was never again going to see Obito running up with that grin on his face to join them, he was always the last one to arrive whenever they decided to get together, with some flimsy excuse on his tongue, that was probably where Kakashi had gotten his horrible excuse making from. Sun sighed.

"Well, don't you have a girlfriend, someone you like?"

Kakashi stiffened, his grip tightening around the pencil in his hand. "I don't want to talk about this with you old man, you're either going to help me with my Trig work or leave me alone."

Sun placed his tea down on the table and frowned over at Kakashi. Kakashi forced himself not to look up into those intense blue eyes, otherwise he was going to drown and be lost forever.

"I don't have a girlfriend, I've never had a girlfriend." Kakashi admitted.

"What, really, a handsome guy like you," Sun joked, though he was serious. "Are you saving yourself for Rin?"

Kakashi shrugged, his tired blue gaze finally meeting Sun's own. "Maybe, everyone thinks we go together anyway, I'll just marry her and have some kid and live the rest of my life happily ever after."

The smile melted from Sun's face at Kakashi's sarcasm. He sighed again and moved over to place himself down beside Kakashi. Kakashi closed his eye tightly at the proximity, willing his racing heart to calm down less Sun heard it beating for him. Sun reached up a large tan hand and placed it on Kakashi's head, moving it fatherly through his silver tresses.

"I--I just want you to be happy Kakashi, you're going to be attending Konoha and then after that you're going to be thrust out into the world to start your life, I just don't want your entire life to be based around work, I don't want you to be alone." Kakashi felt his eyes watering at Sun's words: alone, didn't the man already see that he was alone? Kakashi stood up abrutly and begin packing up his stuff, he was going to go give Rin a surprise visit and stay the night over there, he couldn't stay in this house another minute with Sun, he was going to drive him crazy.

Sun stood with him. "Kakashi, what are you--Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" Kakashi yelled without thinking. Sun paused and gave Kakashi a wide-eyed stare. Kakashi felt bad immediately for his harsh outburst, but he wasn't going to appologize, he wanted Sun to hurt just like he hurt. Kakashi reached for the door, but was stopped by Sun grabbing his arm and pulling him into his body. Kakashi's books, papers and pencil's dropped from his arms and scattered onto the floor around the two of them. The warmth of Sun's chest almost too much for Kakashi who felt himself melting into the older man's embrace. Though he snapped out of his trance when he felt Sun's hands snaking down his trim back to rest on his hips. Kakashi gasped and tried to pull back, did Sun not know what he was doing? but Sun's strong hold held him in place.

"Isn't this what you want Kakashi, me?" Sun asked softly.

Kakashi felt his breath slow. Of course this was what he wanted, this was what he had _always_ wanted, but not like this, it didn't seem right, Sun didn't mean it, he was only trying to make him feel better. Words escaped Kakashi as Sun took a hold of his chin and pulled the cloth away from his mouth, which was a pale pink. Sun stared at his lips, then his eyes.

"Why do you hide your pretty face Kakashi?" Sun moved closer to Kakashi, Kakashi wanted to push him away, but he just couldn't. Tears stung his eyes as Sun's lips landed on his own and he kissed him, surely. Kakashi closed his eye and kissed him back, no more able to stop him as the shore was able to stop the sea. He wrapped his arms around Sun's neck and fell.)

"Did the two of you... did you and Sun have sex?" Iruka asked, his hold tightening all the more around Kakashi's shoulders.

"I--Yes, we did. Though it was only a one time thing, Sun hated himself after that, feeling that he had taken advantage of me, even though I had told him that I didn't mind and that I loved him. He pushed me away an our relationship returned to that of mentor and pupil. I never pressed him on the issue, I never forced him to aknowledge again what happened between us, I just accepted fate and left it alone." Kakashi sighed sadly. "I left for Konoha that following fall and I never saw Sun or little Naruto again. It was through the papers that I found out about Sun becoming a novelist, though none of his work was ever published because of the material. I was in my third year of college when I found out that Sun had died, though no one quite knew why."

"Naruto had been put in an orphanage, but no one would tell me where because I was not a blood relative. Sun's sudden death shattered my whole world and I was never the same again; I dropped out of Konoha soon afterwards and took odd jobs until landing the one at _Inkwell_ under Sasuke by chance, since I had went to school with his brother, then I met you and the rest is history."

There was a heavy silence as Iruka took this all in and Kakashi recovered from one of his most painful memories. Iruka eyes had turned a dark chocolate in their melancholy and he removed his arms from around Kakashi's shoulders an went to sit beside him. Iruka took Kakashi's limp hand and squeezed his fingers.

"You still love him don't you Kakashi, just as you still love Obito and Rin?"

"I loved him in a different way Iruka, I can't put him in the same category as Obito and Rin, or even my mother. Its just as I can't classify you with them, because I love you in a different way. I love Obito and Rin as my best-friends, my _only _friends, like my brother and sister if I had had any. I loved Sun as a son would love a father, but also as a man would love a woman, and that is how I love you Iruka."

Iruka didn't show it, but Kakashi's explanation left him quite breathless. He had no clue that Kakashi had such an elegant way with words. Iruka knew the other man was intelligent, but Kakashi was always vague with his statements. Kakashi turned his head and looked Iruka straight in the eye.

"I love you more than I loved Sun." Kakashi admitted, squeezing Iruka's hand in confirmation. Iruka wasn't quite sure why, but those words affected him a lot more than he thought they would, because he had honestly expected Kakashi to tell him that he loved Sun more, because Sun had been his first real love and his first time. Though, hearing Kakashi say that he loved him more than the man who had practically saved his life brought tears to Iruka's warm brown eyes and he flung himself at Kakashi, kissing him hard on the mouth. Kakashi smiled and kissed Iruka back, falling onto his back. Iruka straddled his hips, translucent tears trailing down his cheeks and falling onto Kakashi's bare face.

"Iruka--" Iruka placed his finger on Kakashi's lips to silence him. "Don't speak..." _You're going to ruin the moment_. Kakashi's features softened as he pulled Iruka back down for another sweet kiss.

"Thank-you Kakashi, I think I really needed to hear that." Iruka whispered against his lips, his own trembling.

Kakashi deepened the kiss. _You're welcome Iruka, I think I really needed to tell you that_.

:

_still the previous night_...

Haku gasped when Kimimaro grabbed him around the neck, his back slamming against the side of Iruka's car. Kimimaro's pale eyes bore into Haku's own, and Haku felt fear sweep through his body.

"I'm going to take you with me, whether you like it or not." Haku tried his best to shake his head as his fingers scratched at Kimimaro's, his wide brown eyes welling with tears.

"You... You can't... Kimimaro..."

"Shut-up!" Kimimaro shouted, losing his aloof disposition in a flash, his eyes seeming to burn red. "You're mine, its not fair that he gets to have you, I had you first!" Kimimaro slapped Haku. Haku fell to the cold ground. It certainly didn't feel good to be slapped twice in the same night. Haku laid his head down on the ground and cried, it just seemed like everything in his life was going wrong. Zabuza had broken up with him and Kimimaro, his childhood friend was treating him like some sort of possesion, it was just a little too much for Haku's fragile heart to take.

Kimimaro had made to grab Haku by the hair, but stopped when Haku's cries reached his ears. His rage seemed to dissipate and he dropped down beside the other man who was crying into his arms, huddled in the fetal position. Kimimaro made to touch Haku, but didn't trust himself, after all he was the reason why Haku was crying. Kimimaro seemed to become even more paler in his sadness and crouched over Haku's shaking form.

"I'm sorry, Haku." Kimimaro appologized, his voice sincere. He touched Haku's shoulder gently. "I didn't mean to slap you... Haku you know I would never hurt you." Haku lifted up his head, his pretty face stained with his tears.

"No Kimimaro, I don't know you anymore, but I do know that the old you wouldn't treat me like I was some prized possession, what happened to you, what happened to the sweet and kind Kimimaro that I once knew!?" Haku cried. Kimimaro flinched away from him.

_I died_. Kimimaro thought to himself. _That me... burned away_. Kimimaro looked away, silver tears, that in the meager like of the moon looked like blood slipped from his eyes and fell down his cheeks like fine scratches. Haku's eyes widened and he sat up reaching for Kimimaro, perhaps to wipe away the tears, but Kimimaro pulled back, his pale eyes wide. It was almost like he was seeing Haku for the first time.

"Don't touch me!" Kimimaro's tone was vicious and Haku was frozen in shock at the sudden venom in the other man's voice, suspended in shock, his arm outstretched. "You're the reason why I died, why didn't you help me, why didn't you come back!?" Kimimaro seemed to be moving further and further away from him, disapearing, like smoke blown away by the wind. Haku rose to his knees and stumbled to his feet.

"Kimimaro--Wait!" but Kimimaro was already gone, nothing but darkness stared back at him. Haku's breathing was labored as he looked around him, his face burning and wet. "Kimimaro... I..." Haku wrapped his arms around himself. Had it been his fault? Haku closed his eyes and all he saw was fire, bright red and orange fire; he heard screams, Kimimaro's screams and everything went black.

:

Kiba squeezed hard at the bridge of his nose, he was trying to meet his deadline since Sasuke was on his ass about it, but it was getting increasingly hard to concentrate on his dog tales with Lee quoting love poetry at the top of his lungs. The other occupants of the cubicles had already starting throwing pieces of balled up paper at him in their annoyance. Lee seemed blissfully unaware of this of course, because the volume of his voice only got louder as he went along and Kiba figured he was reaching climax.

_Ugh... that did not come out right_. Kiba thought with a grimace. "Oi! Lee, shut the hell up already, I'm trying to work!" Kiba barked. Shino sat in the cubicle next to his and only shifted his circle glasses up higher on his nose. Kiba's outburst seemed to do the trick, because Lee stopped abrutly and beamed over in his direction. Kiba's eyes nearly popped out of his head when Lee skipped over to his desk.

"Hello Kiba, what a fine morning it is to be in love!?"

Kiba blushed hotly and decided not to comment on that, especially considering Shino's cubicle was right next to his own and he was most likely listening to everything they were saying. Him and Shino had only been dating for a couple months, and it was sort of not a secret that they were together, though the word love had never come up between them and Kiba wanted to keep it that way.

"I don't know! Stop saying weird stuff and get to work!" Kiba went back to his typing, but Lee didn't move instead he stood there staring circle-eyed at Kiba, a huge grin on his face. Kiba's eye twitched, did Lee always have to be so freaky? Kiba could remember that one time when Lee had spat out some particularly cheesy poignant dialogue and a green flowing meadow had appeared behind him, equipped with little blue birds, classical Disney music and cute little woodland critters. Kiba had gone green and hurled into the nearest trashcan. Lee, nor Shino... or Sasuke... or the cleaners had been too happy about that little episode.

"Why did you never tell me that you and Shino were going out?" Lee boomed. Kiba's heart nearly skipped a beat. The typing in the cubicle next to him had stopped a little too suddenly, an now kiba was perched on his haunches a top his desk with his hand over Lee's mouth.

"Kami, thick brows, let the whole world know!" Lee looked highly confused, why would Kiba be so embarressed over something so trivial? Yes, Shino was a little... eccentric, but it was no reason to get this high strung over it. Lee removed Kiba's hand galiantly.

"If I didn't know better I would say you didn't want me to know about you and Shino," Lee's eyes glazed over. "I thought we were friends! When I fell in love with the fair Haruno-chan I told you straight away!"

Kiba felt his brain break. "Idiot! This is different... and I don't want anyone to know about us." Kiba felt bad in his admittance of that, but it was the truth. He didn't want any more people to know about him and Shino. It was bad enough that he was considered weird because he liked canine's a little too much, to the point that people considered his devotion towards them borderline bestiality, but Shino's oddness was a step above his own and people avoided him like the plague, what would they think of him if they found out that the two of them were lovers? He'd be shunned, his family would disown him.

Lee looked sad. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say Kiba, in the club that night you looked pretty happy with Shino." Kiba looked away.

"I have work to do Lee, just drop it." There was a warning tone in Kiba's voice, that Lee chose to ignore. Kiba had hopped off his desk and made to sit back down, but Lee leaned forward and gripped his wrist, his face serious.

"Do you love him Kiba?" Kiba wasn't sure of what had come over him, but by just hearing the word love, it set him off and he slapped Lee's hand away and growled:

"I don't love him!" Lee looked surprised, but also hurt. Kiba regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, especially when he turned to see Shino standing in the doorway of his office, his face smooth and blank, but Kiba knew that turmoil was burning behind those black glasses he always wore. Shino without a word turned and left. Kiba sprang after him.

"Shino--Wait! I didn't--"

Shino stopped suddenly and Kiba almost ran into his back. Shino half turned to regard Kiba, his brows furrowed, and this was the only indication he gave away that showed that he was angry.

"I never knew that that was how you really felt about us Kiba." Shino's voice was flat and straight-forward, like it always was. Kiba felt his heart constrict. "I don't want to continue this farce any longer, let's just go back to being friends." Kiba's eyes widened slightly. Shino turned away from him, but Kiba grabbed his arm.

"Wha--Wait... are you breaking up with me?" Kiba, strangely, didn't think he could bare it. Shino's mouth was a thin line, but he nodded his head and shaking off Kiba's hold he walked off. Kiba watched him leave in disbelief. After a short while his face contorted in pain and he let out a yell that sounded like a howl and punched the wall next to him, hard enough to dent it. Sakura who had been rushing up screamed. Kiba looked up at her without really seeing her, he then turned and rushed off down the hallway in the opposite direction of Shino.

_What did I miss_? Sakura thought in confusion. Lee walked out suddenly, looking defeated. The smile that had lit Sakura's face upon seeing him fell and now she was really wondering what she had missed, because she had passed Shino on the way here and could have sworn she saw a lone tear catch the light on his face.

"Lee?" Sakura ventured, softly.

:

Lee didn't really know what to make of Sakura finally iniciating a conversation between the two of them, but he wasn't going to let this rare moment pass him by. The two of them were in the breakroom and Sakura had finally took someone up on the offer of coffee, because she definitely needed some to settle her nerves. The funeral, as had been sent to her e-mail this morning, was pushed back until two days from now, since today would have been entirely too soon to get everything set up in time. Sakura was almost grateful for the reprieve, because it gave her time to get a few things done and settled.

Lee looked torn between excitement and nervousness, or at least Sakura figured that was what it was, since the man's body was shaking like a leaf in the wind and his coffee was beggining to slosh along the sides of his cup. Sakura gave him an exasperated smile.

"Lee, I wanted to appologize for the way I've treated you--"

"Ah, no Sakura-chan, its fine... I--I'm sure you had your reasons." Lee's face was so red it looked like it was going to pop. Sakura's forced smile turned more genuine, she walked over an placed a hand on Lee's shoulder. Though, maybe she should'nt of done that, because Lee's eyes widened to the size of saucers an his blush extended to his ears and neck.

"No, I didn't have any reason to treat you the way I did and I'm sorry..." Sakura hesitated. "I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind going out to dinner... with me?" Lee was honestly wondering if he had heard right, but when he realized that he had, he didn't know quite how to feel, it was the first time in his twenty-three years of life that he had been asked out by anyone. It brought tears to his eyes and before Sakura knew it, Lee was wailing. Sakura, predictably, panicked.

"Oh--I'm so sorry Lee, I know I'm the last person you'd want to--"

"NO!" Lee's sudden outburst shut Sakura right up at the same time scaring the shit out of her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but, I'm just so happy." Lee wiped at his tears. Sakura's face fell a little, she felt like a real heel for the way she had treated Lee, she didn't deserve his affections at all.

Sakura reached her hand back out and gripped his shoulder once again, her smile lighting up her whole face.

"I'm happy too." Lee blinked up at her, then in a bold move placed his hand on top of hers.

:

Gaara and Neji had been waiting for Naruto to re-emerge for nearly an hour, and needless to say Neji was beyond impatient he was ready to go.

"They're fucking." Neji concluded, rather bluntly. Gaara fixed him with an irritated stare.

"Do I look like a virgin? Of course they're fucking." Neji was certainly surprised, Gaara wasn't as crude as to say the word _fucking_, he had honestly expected him to say something lame like... _engaging in intercourse_. Gaara's new way of speaking had kind a turned him on and he made no secret of it.

"Get your head out of the gutter Hyuugi, they're coming." Neji groaned at the word 'cumming' and Gaara wondered if Neji could get anymore immature. Naruto was glowing as he walked towards the two of them with a huge grin on his face. Sasuke on the other hand was glowering... and limping.

"Gaara, sorry about the wait, but the talk took a little longer than I thought it would."

"Its fine, let's just go, we still have to go get fitted for the funeral." Gaara turned to go, but Neji stopped him with a quick wrist grab.

"I'll pick you up at 9:00, be ready."

"Be on time," Gaara countered and walked off. Naruto looked from Gaara's retreating back, to Neji's frowny face and decided he'd take his chances with Gaara. He gave Sasuke a quick peck good-bye and ran to catch up with his friend. Neji sighed in irritation.

"He's been so prickly since we got back together, maybe I should propose to him or something, he's acting like he's pregnant."

Sasuke choked on his spit and glared a Neji. Neji smirked at him.

"I can't believe you honestly let your little uke top you, if I wasn't so annoyed at Gaara I'd be laughing my ass off."

Sasuke managed to keep his composure in spite of the jab. He straightened his back and smoothed his fingers through his hair.

"It wasn't bad," Sasuke looked thoughtful. "You should try it sometime with Gaara, word of advice." Sasuke was the one with the smirk on his face now.

"You can't be serious." Sasuke shrugged.

"I am, me and Naruto have agreed to switch up from time to time." Neji stared at him.

"It was that good?" He was curious.

"... yeah." Sasuke blushed, thinking it wise to leave out the fact that Naruto had him nearly in tears calling his name. Neji looked thoughtful after this admission.

"... I see." Neji pressed the button to un lock his car and got in.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke didn't really care, but he felt like he was obligated to ask anyways.

"To get everything ready for tonight, you gave me an idea that might get me back on good terms with Gaara... looks like you're good for something Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked and walked off. He had to call his stupid older brother and invite him to Rin's funeral, otherwise he'd never hear the end of why he didn't feel the need to invite his only remaining blood relative. Sasuke could feel a migraine coming on, the one he always got whenever he had to either speak to, or see Itachi.

:

"Hey Naruto, Gaara, come in." Iruka stepped back and let the two friends inside.

"Hey Iruka," Naruto was always boisterious when he was around Iruka. "Is Kakashi here? Where's Haku?" Iruka's eyes flickered, something Gaara caught, but Naruto didn't.

"Kakashi left earlier to meet with Rin's family, her wake is tomorrow and then her funeral is the day after that, so he just wants everything to be ready."

"It can't be easy for him," Naruto said as him and Gaara sat down on the couch. Iruka shook his head.

"He's getting better though, its going to take some time, but I believe our relationship will be able to survive this final blow." Iruka smiled brightly and Naruto smiled back.

"Is Haku all right?" Naruto asked, looking around as if the other man was sitting or standing somewhere out of sight.

Iruka sighed and sat down as well. "He's upstairs sleeping and he's been sleeping all morning. I found him passed out in the driveway a little after midnight last night. I'm not sure how long he was out before I realized he'd never come inside, but I've been checking on him periodically and he only seems to be exhausted."

"I hope he's all right and able to make it to the funeral." Naruto voiced worriedly.

Iruka smiled tiredly. "He should be fine by then." There was a short silence.

"Do you think him and Zabuza are going to get back together?"

Iruka looked uncomfortable for a second. "I'm not sure, but I hope they do, Haku looks better with a smile." Naruto couldn't help but agree.

Haku tossed and turned in his sleep. He had broken out into a cold sweat; all he could see was fire, bright orange and red fire... thick black smoke... he could hear screaming, terrible screaming. Haku could hear his voice calling out to Kimimaro, choking around the acrid smoke in his throat.

"Kimimaro... Kimimaro..." Haku moaned in his sleep.

He was trying to save him, but the fire was so hot, it was so high, his arm couldn't reach him. Tears streamed down his sooty face. Kimimaro's screams grew louder.

"Haku...! Haku, please...!"

"Kimimaro...!" arms wrapped around his waist, voices, deep voices, and suddenly he was being pulled away from Kimimaro... and he was burning... the screams... helplessness.

"Kimimaro!" Haku cried as he sat bolt upright in the bed, his face covered in tears and his chest heaving. Haku's hair had come a loose sometime during the night and was now a damp fan around his face, falling into his eyes and sticking to his skin. Haku closed his eyes and steadied his breathing, hoping that Iruka hadn't heard him and wondering when he had come into the house and gotten into the bed. Haku recalled the dream, bits and pieces flashing vividly across his mind.

_I tried to save him... I remember..._ Haku thought. _I tried to save him... but I couldn't..._

"Kimimaro..." Haku covered his face with his hands. "... I'm sorry."

:

The funeral had been a nice though solemn and small affair. Rin was dressed in a lovely pure white gown, her hair swept back and up, a light amount of make up on her face and pearls on her neck and ears. The engagement ring that Kakashi had gotten for her on her finger. Kakashi, Iruka and Rin's last remaning blood family sat in the front rows, the invited guests strewn out around them, every one dressed respectively in black. It wasn't long, because Kakashi didn't think he could bare it, though Iruka was nearly brought to tears when Kakashi gave the eulogy and Ino, who was pretty last minute, because Kakashi had neglected to find a singer prior, sung _His Eye Is On The Sparrow_ and nearly everyone in attendance was moved.

Iruka placed a comforting hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "It seems like everyone is leaving... it was a nice service, I'm sure Rin is happy." Kakashi was quiet, and Iruka wondered if the other man had even heard him. Naruto stood to the right of him with Sasuke, who looked extremely uncomfortable and was staring up at the sky, desperately trying to forget that he was in a graveyard, the same graveyard where he parents were buried. Naruto took his hand and squeezed it, he then looked over at Neji, Gaara and surprisingly Hinata. Iruka turned away from Kakashi and went to stand beside Naruto, he bowed.

"Thanks for coming, even though you didn't really know her."

"Its no big deal, there's someone buried here that me and Hinata need to go see anyways." Neji looked over at his cousin, who nodded her head meekly, her light eyes sad as she folded her hands over her black skirt.

"Well you're free to go, or see whoever you need to see, me and Kakashi are going to be a while..." he turned to Naruto. "I'll catch up with you later, all right Naruto?" Naruto nodded and gave Iruka a tight hug. He then looked back at Kakashi, whose face was ashen white, and long. Naruto's blue eyes flickered from Kakashi's pale face to Rin's tombstone. Naruto said a silent good-bye and pulling on Sasuke's arm they walked off with Neji, Gaara and Hinata.

"You can come with me and Hinata if you want to Gaara," Neji said, his arm wrapped around the shorter man's waist. Gaara had been strangely quiet during Rin's funeral service, his face paler than usual. Gaara's arms tightened in their crossed position and he shook his head.

"I'm going to go to my mother and father's graves." Gaara said suddenly, his voice sounding lost. Neji looked confused, but Naruto gasped and gripped his arm. The main reason why him and Gaara were best-friends was because their pasts were so similar, the both of them had lost their mothers in child-birth, but unlike Naruto who had a loving father, Gaara's father was a bastard who blamed Gaara for his mother's death and tried to kill him by poisioning. Gaara was taken out of his custody by child services and not too long afterwards Gaara's father had commited suicide by shooting himself in the head. Naruto could understand him wanting to see his mother, but his father?

"Are you sure... I can come with you--" Naruto begin, but Gaara shook his head.

"No... I want to go alone. I'll meet you all at the entrance in thirty minutes." Gaara walked off without another word. Naruto looked worried, but didn't protest any further. Neji watched Gaara's back for a short while, his face blank and then he looked over at Hinata.

"Let's go," Hinata nodded and made to follow her cousin, but she was stopped by Naruto. Hinata blushed.

"Y--Yes, Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, but who are the two of you going to see?" Hinata and Neji exchanged wary looks and Hinata pinned her shy gaze to the ground.

"... my father."

"He was murdered," Neji continued. "by _my_ father." He didn't elaborate. Him and Hinata walked off, leaving a rather surprised Naruto and Sasuke in their wake. Naruto turned to Sasuke, though before he could tell Sasuke he wanted him to come with him to his father's grave, Sakura, Ino and Lee (who looked like a wilted flower, guess he didn't do well at funerals...) ran up, Kiba and Chouji not to far behind.

"Sorry we left without a word, but we all went to go visit some family members and friend's, is everyone ready?" Ino asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Its going to be a little while longer, but you all are free to go if you want to."

Ino nodded and yanked Chouji towards her. "Tell Kakashi we're sorry for his loss and the service was beautiful... come on Sakura."

"Ah..." Sakura looked at Naruto, who looked back. "Tell him I'm sorry as well... and not only him, but the two of you as well." Naruto looked thunderstruck, but Sakura just bowed, grabbed Lee's arm and followed off after Ino and Chouji. Kiba looked rather out of place and surly as he stepped up to them.

"Is Shino nearby?" Naruto asked, just now noticing that he hadn't seen the man at all today and he was certain that he had been invited. Kiba flinched and then looked off to the side.

"I'm not sure, we aren't talking at the moment..." A tense silence followed this in which Kiba stuffed his hands in the pockets of his charcoal black slacks, his hair was a mess. "I'll see you later." Kiba gave them both a two fingered wave and slouched off. Naruto and Sasuke watched him leave in silence, the others a few yards in front of him. Naruto sighed and looked over at Sasuke.

"I want to go visit my dad, I haven't in a while..." Naruto scratched the back of his neck nervously. This was a huge thing he was asking Sasuke, but he felt he knew Sasuke enough to share a moment like this with him. Sasuke looked shocked, his eyes slightly wide as they stared back into Naruto's, who in turn gave him an reassuring smile.

"I..." Sasuke was cut off by the last person he wanted to see, someone who he thought had went home after they left the funeral home, since he didn't see him among the gathering of people at Rin's final resting place. "Itachi?"

"Hey little brother... Uzumaki." Itachi extended his greeting to the other man, who nodded back stiff-necked. Sai stood off to the side looked irritable.

"What is it? I thought you were gone." Sasuke raged.

"I couldn't leave without seeing mom and dad now could I?" Itachi's smooth, though tired looking features gave nothing away, and Sasuke honestly looked like he had been slapped in the face. Naruto stared from one to the other in confusion. Sasuke grabbed the front of Itachi's shirt and yanked him into his body, their faces mere inches apart. Naruto jumped and wondered if he should interefere, they were in a cememtary for crying out loud! Sai on the other hand looked amused, though his dark eyes were hard.

"What the fuck are you playing at Itachi?" Naruto had never heard Sasuke sound like this, there was pure malice in his voice. Naruto knew that him and Itachi didn't have a very normal brotherly relationship, but he had no idea it was this volatile, Sasuke sounded like he hated the mere ground Itachi walked on. Itachi didn't reply just met Sasuke's glare head on. The stare off lasted for a few long seconds that seemed like minutes to the two watching, but eventially Sasuke let Itachi's shirt go and stepped back, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Naruto... I'm sorry, but I won't be able to come with you this time." There was so many questions running through Naruto's head, but he wasn't going to push the issue.

"All right." Naruto turned in walked off, wondering if something was in the air, everyone was acting so weird. A solemness settled over him immediately afterwards though when it set in that he was going to visit his father's grave. The last time he had been here was when he had graduated High School, wanting badly to tell his father the good news, that he had been excepted into a good college and was working towards being a writer, just like he had been. Naruto had become so overwhelmed with sadness that he cried on his father's tombstone until he could barely see out of his puffy eyes and hadn't been back since. Naruto felt as if he could handle it now, his father was gone and he wasn't coming back, just as surely as his mother, whom he never knew, was never coming back either.

"Dad..." Naruto breathed as he fell to his knees beside his father's grave. "I hope you're proud of me." Naruto ignored the tears that fell almost instantaneously from his eyes.

:

Haku hoped that Iruka wasn't too worried about him for splitting early from the group, but he felt that there was something he had to do and he wasn't going to be sastisfied until he did it. It hadn't been his fault that Kimimaro had died that day, if someone hadn't noticed the smoke and called the fire department they would have both perished that day, but Haku felt that he had to make peace with his childhood friend; ask for some sort of forgiveness, for not trying hard enough to pull him out with with him. Haku never knew what happened to Kimimaro afterwards, but he was almost certain that his friend had died. The few years that followed the fire had been the loneliest years of his life and Haku had vowed to never get close to anyone ever again.

Then he met Zabuza... and everything in his world had changed, for the better. Haku felt his heart jar painfully in his chest at the thought of his boyfriend... ex-boyfriend. Haku stopped at an empty plot, there was no headstone, nothing that indicated that someone was buried here; Haku didn't even believe that this was where his old friend was buried, but it didn't stop him from sitting on his knees beside it and placing one dainty hand over the ground above it.

"Kimimaro... can you hear me... I want to tell you I'm sorry... I tried..." tears blurred Haku's vision. "I tried to save you, I tried really hard, I just couldn't... I--"

"Haku." Haku gasped, his eyes widening as he recognized that voice, that deep and gruff voice. He turned his head and looked up to see Zabuza towering over him, dressed neatly in a suit.

"Zabuza," Haku could hardly believe his eyes. "You came? I didn't see you..."

"I was in the back, I didn't want you to see me." Haku looked away and stared down at his hands.

"I see..." he then looked back up at Zabuza. "Zabuza, I'm sorry that I didn't--but, its not what you think--"

"I know." Zabuza intercepted and then kneeled down on his haunches beside Haku, his features soft. "Why don't you tell me about him." Haku stared at the side of Zabuza's roughly handsome face and suddenly felt like touching him, hugging him, some sort of physical contact, but he held himself back an joined Zabuza in staring at Kimimaro's sadly neglected place of rest.

:

"Kakashi...?" Iruka ventured softly as he joined Kakashi and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Kakashi hadn't spoken in a long while and everyone who had stood with them were long gone. "I think we should go, Rin needs to be properly buried and they can't do that with us here." Iruka figured that Kakashi didn't want that last step to occur, because then it would make Rin's passing all the more final and resolute. Kakashi closed his one visible eye, let out an audible sigh and then stood.

"Do you really think so?" Kakashi asked quietly. Iruka blinked in confusion. "What you said earlier, do you think Rin is happy?"

Iruka smiled sadly at Kakashi and then pulled his lover into a hug, his lips brushing across his ear. "Of course." Kakashi hugged him back, his shoulders shaking slightly.

"What to do now?" Kakashi asked after a short while. Iruka moved back and looked into Kakashi's eyes.

"We work on us, and try to move forward." Kakashi stared into Iruka's warm brown orbs for a long moment and then leaned forward to give his lips a soft, meaningful kiss.

"Yea... that sounds nice." _I have no regrets_. Kakashi thought as he turned to give Rin's grave one last look. _Mother... Sun... Rin... Obito... I'll always love you, but its time I moved on, Iruka deserves all of me and that is what I'm going to give him. Later. _Kakashi took Iruka's hand and giving it a firm squeeze he pulled him along.

"I could use a drink and a bit of sex Iruka, what about you?" Iruka let an exasperated smile cross his face, but his heart was lightened a little, glad that Kakashi had somewhat returned to his normal self.

"I agree, you better make it worth my while." Kakashi glanced over at Iruka who glanced back. _No regrets_.

("Its about time!" Obito exploded with a grin as he watched Kakashi walk away with Iruka. "I was tired of him moping, it wasn't his fault I drowned at all."

Rin came up behind him and bopped him on the head. "Of course not, it was your own idiot fault." Obito rubbed his head and sulked. Rin smiled softly after the retreating couple.

"They make such a nice pair, its going to be lovely watching how they progress in their relationship, Iruka really does bring out the best in our Kakashi, don't you think so Obito?"

Obito flopped down on a cloud and smiled. "Yeah, though I never would have guessed that Kakashi was gay." Rin rolled her eyes. Obito looked up at her and then took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Its good to have some company up here though, I missed you." Rin stared down at him and then she leaned over and kissed his cheek, her eyes bright with tears.

"I missed you too, you left us way to soon." Obito had the decency to look sheepish.

"Yea... sorry about that." His grin fell a little. "Its going to be a while before Kakashi joins us, huh?" Rin nodded her head, her smile wistful.

"What do you say we pay him a visit... you know just to let him know that we're all right?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

Rin sat down next to him and they watched Kakashi leave with Iruka together, smiling when the silver haired man looked up at the sky and straight at them like he could see them. He then slipped into Iruka's car and was gone.

"I think he's going to be all right without us," Obito whispered, his smile a little sad now that Kakashi was gone.

Rin closed her eyes. "He's going to be just fine.")

:

I think its been like three years since my last update, and for that I appologize profusely, but it honestly can't be helped. I had to do some serious cram reading, which is why every chapter has been re-edited, though not to perfection, I might go back over them again once I'm finally finished with this. I think they're some inconsistencies (did I spell that right?) as well, because its been so long since I've so much as thought about this, and I only retained so much reading it over, so if something seems out of place, please let me know.

I wanted to add a lot more to this chapter, such as flesh the funeral scenes out more, but it had already gotten long enough and that'll give me something to write for chapter twenty-two. I hope all the new readers and returning readers enjoy this chapter, I did my best and I hope its worth the three year wait!

Gomen! Ja, till next chapter.

:

_To Be Continued_...


End file.
